Nul ne l'a entendu dire
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Nul ne les a entendues, ces promesses murmurées et aussitôt oubliées, ces paroles données puis reprises. Nul n'a entendu les larmes, les paroles de regret. Pourtant elles jalonnent le sanglant chemin des descendants de Finwë, elles se glissent sous leurs pas comme des ombres, elles tissent leur histoire, elles bâtissent leur légende...
1. Un premier avant-goût

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _On laisse tomber Harry Potter, et direction Arda !_

 _Étant_ _donné que j'ai un gros problème avec les longues fics, que je n'arrive jamais à finir,_ _je me suis rabattue sur une série d'OS indépendants, retraçant le parcours des fils de Fëanor lors de l'Age des Arbres et du Premier Âge. Bref, on reprend le Silmarillion, en approfondissant les moments-clés et en rajoutant au passage deux trois petites inventions à moi..._

 _C'est une idée qui me taraude depuis un moment et elle me tient vraiment à_ _cœur, j'espère que vous apprécierez avec moi ! Parce que les Fëanorion méritent sincèrement plus de textes sur eux, et j'avais envie de leur rendre hommage !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Petites précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Si vous n'avez pas lu le Silmarillion_ _vous n'avez rien à faire ici._

 _\- Si vous n'aimez pas/ne connaissez pas bien les fils de Fëanor, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous._

 _\- Cette fic risque... comment dire... de porter sur des sujets qui ne seront pas les plus qualifiées pour vous mettre de bonne humeur._

 _\- En gros : si vous cherchez de l'humour, de la gaité, de la joie de vivre, ou si vous tenez un peu à garder les vôtres, je n'aurais qu'un conseil à vous donner : FUYEZ !_

 _\- Bon en même temps, ceux qui ont bien lu le Silmarillion (et normalement c'est le cas pour tout le monde parce que j'ai déjà reconduis ceux qui s'étaient perdus vers la sortie) savent que l'histoire des fils de Fëanor n'est pas spécialement drôle ni rien, donc, c'est pas une grande nouvelle !_

 _\- J'utilise les noms en Quenya des personnages : **Nelyafinwë/** **Nelyo** désigne Maedhros, et **Findekano** désigne Fingon. _

_\- Pour des questions de cohérence dans cette petite histoire, Maedhros et Fingon auront à peu près le même âge (ça va, posez vos haches, c'est pas si grave...)_

 _\- Et je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Un premier avant-goût -**

 **0o0o0o0**

-Ada ?

Le petit Nelyafinwë dut répéter plusieurs fois et pousser sur sa voix fluette d'enfant pour que son père lève la tête. Concentré sur le dosage de quelconques produits chimiques pour une énième expérience dans un but plus ou moins certain – Nelyafinwë avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions à ce sujet – Fëanor ne l'avait pas tout de suite entendu entrer dans l'atelier. Il délaissa ses flacons et ses éprouvettes, repoussa sur son front les larges lunettes qui le protégeraient le visage en cas d'explosion – malheureusement régulières – et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'elfing cramponné à l'établi, qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

-Oui, Nelyo ?

Les yeux baissés, le petit elfe se tortillait d'un air embarrassé. Fëanor sourit d'un air encourageant, chassant l'espace d'un instant le perpétuel froncement de sourcils sévère qui durcissait son expression. Nelyafinwë leva enfin les yeux et commença timidement :

-Ada… Findekano m'a demandé si je voulais aller jouer avec lui dans les jardins.

Malgré tous ses efforts, les sourcils de Fëanor se froncèrent de nouveau, et son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Il demeura néanmoins calme en apparence, et d'un geste un peu distrait, glissa ses doigts dans les boucles rousses de son jeune fils qui attendait sa réponse avec anxiété.

-C'est à toi qu'il a demandé, Nelyo… Pourquoi viens-tu me trouver ?

-Je voulais avoir votre accord…

Fëanor se retint de soupirer. Son accord, hein ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour toi de fréquenter le fils de Fingolfin.

Nelyafinwë baissa la tête, l'air déçu. Fëanor se sentit coupable, et après une hésitation, ajouta :

-Mais nous pouvons faire une exception pour cette fois.

Les yeux de l'elfing s'illuminèrent, et son visage tout entier rayonna de bonheur ; Attendri, Fëanor n'eut pas le cœur à regretter sa décision. Certes, il détestait cordialement son demi-frère et tout ce qui avait attrait à lui. Mais Nelyo s'entendait si bien avec Findekano…

-Merci, Ada, s'exclama le petit elfe en battant des mains avec excitation. Merci mille fois !

Et il se précipita vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son cousin dans les jardins ; Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de l'atelier, il se retourna et regarda son père avec une nouvelle gravité.

-Ada, vous devriez essayer de rester en bons termes avec oncle Fingolfin.

Fëanor fut si décontenancé par ces mots qu'il ne sut que répondre.

-Moi, je l'aime bien, reprit bravement Nelyafinwë. Et j'aime aussi mon cousin Findekano. S'il vous plaît… Soyez un peu plus gentil avec oncle Fingolfin.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, répliqua Fëanor un peu sèchement.

-Ada… Pour moi ?

Fëanor écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus décontenancé par l'attitude de son fils.

-Pour toi…

-Ada ! Insista l'elfing d'une voix pleine d'espoir. S'il vous plaît…

Fëanor hésita, puis après avoir pensivement hoché la tête, soupira :

-Pour toi, oui.

Nelyafinwë rit joyeusement et se jeta à son cou. Toujours agenouillé au sol, Fëanor l'accueillit en souriant, et le serra contre lui.

-C'est vrai, Ada ? Vous me promettez ?

-Je te promets, Nelyo.

Les yeux fermés, le nez plongé dans les folles boucles rouges de son fils, il se jura de tout faire pour tenir cette promesse.

Durant quelques temps, Nelyafinwë et Findekano purent jouer dans les jardins autant qu'ils le voulaient sans que leurs pères ne tentent de les séparer. En fait d'améliorer leur relation, Fëanor et Fingolfin se contentaient de s'ignorer ; mais c'était probablement mieux que rien.

Ce ne fut, malheureusement, qu'un répit. Le tempérament ardent de l'Esprit de Feu finit par refaire surface, jaillissant des cendres qui l'étouffaient et le réduisaient au silence, et il écarta négligemment les futiles résolutions qu'il avait adoptées pour le plaisir de son fils.

Nelyafinwë, lui, n'avait pas oublié la promesse que lui avait faite son père. Avec la confiance naïve des enfants, il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse la briser. Les années passaient le petit elfing grandissait ; à présent presque adulte, il avait toujours Findekano à ses côtés et n'imaginait pas qu'un jour il pût s'en trouver séparé.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il flânait sans but particulier dans les couloirs du palais, il fut attiré en direction de la salle du conseil par un attroupement et des murmures. Par-dessus les interrogations, les ricanements et les commentaires, il reconnut la voix de son père :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon demi-frère se mettrait contre moi, avec mon père, comme pour tout le reste.

Intrigué et un peu inquiet, Nelyafinwë fendit la foule, et parvint au centre du cercle au moment ou Fëanor tira l'épée pour la presser contre la gorge de Fingolfin :

-Sors d'ici et va reprendre ta vraie place !

Fingolfin n'eut aucune réaction violente, que ce fut de mot ou de geste ; fidèle à sa réputation de prudence et de sagesse, il se dégagea en douceur de la lame qui menaçait sa vie, et après avoir respectueusement salué le roi son père, qui avait de loin assisté à la scène, s'éloigna dignement, flanqué de son frère Finarfin.

Mais Fëanor n'en avait pas fini. En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa Fingolfin, le saisit au col et le repoussa contre la porte, son épée étincelante sous la gorge. Nelyafinwë crut même voir un fin filet rouge couler du cou de son oncle. Il frémit en symphonie avec tous les elfes présents, car il sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit les pulsations menaçantes de l'aura ténébreuse qui entourait soudain Fëanor. On aurait dit que Melkor avait étendu son ombre sur lui. Sa chevelure noire volait dans son dos, soulevée par le vent comme les amples ailes d'un corbeau de mauvais augure ; son gracieux visage, qui faisait l'admiration des artistes, était méconnaissable, plongé dans l'ombre d'une rage trop longtemps contenue, tordu par la haine, la jalousie, l'aversion ; ses yeux animés d'un éclat meurtrier, dont jamais la flamme intérieure n'avait parue si vive et si cruelle, semblaient être devenus rouges.

En cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, et comme à tous les autres personnes présentes, Nelyafinwë eut peur de Fëanor, eut peur de son père.

-Vois demi-frère ! Voilà qui est plus aiguisé que ta langue ! Essaye encore une fois d'usurper ma place et l'amour de mon père, et peut-être cette épée débarrassera les Noldor de celui qui se veut le maître des esclaves !

Le fils aîné de Fëanor chancela comme s'il avait reçu un coup et recula, se fondant dans la foule figée et muette de stupeur.

-Vous m'aviez promis, Ada… murmura-t-il, trop bas pour qu'on l'entende.

Le parfum amer de la trahison envahit sa bouche. Il ne l'avait jamais goûté auparavant, pourtant il le reconnut ; et il devait le sentir encore à de nombreuses reprises au cours des siècles futurs.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Le pauvre chou, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend..._

 _Les chapitres suivants porteront_ _sur les mêmes thèmes, Fëanorion et trahisons (Oh tiens ça rime... Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas...). Drama au rendez-vous, bien entendu des morts, et tout et tout._

 _Si vous avez aimé, (ou pas, hein, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques) vous pouvez me le faire savoir au moyen de la petite case juste en bas... Mais si, vous voyez, là où c'est écrit_ "Type your review here" _..._


	2. Les démons de sa plume

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Allez, hissez la grand voile, larguez les amarres et à tribord toute, je vous emmène en croisière à Valinor !_

 _ooo_

 ** _L_ _es_ _petites précisions pour la route_** _**:**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- J'utilise les noms en Quenya des personnages (concernant les fils de Fëanor, il s'agit de leurs noms paternels) :_

 _ *** Nelyafinwë/** **Nelyo** désigne Maedhros _

_*** Kanafinwë/** **Kano** désigne Maglor_

 _ ***** **Turcafinwë** désigne Celegorm _

_***** **Moryofinwë** désigne Caranthir _

_*** Curufinwë** désigne Curufin (ouais, celui-là il est pas dur à retenir) _

**_* Pityafinwë_** _désigne Amrod_

 ** _* Telufinwë_** _désigne Amras_

 _... Ça_ _va, vous allez vous en sortir ?_

 _\- J'ai hésité à appeler ce chapitre : "Insomnies à répétition, où une seconde preuve que ce pauvre Nelyo ne sait pas de faire respecter". Mais finalement, j'ai opté pour un titre un peu sérieux._

 _\- Et je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Les démons de sa plume -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Peu après, Nelyafinwë subit une autre trahison, de moindre mesure, certes, qu'un autre aurait qualifié d'insignifiante, bénigne, mais qui lui porta un grand coup au cœur.

La nuit tombait sur Valinor, et peu importe leur race, les enfants devaient se trouver au lit passée une certaine heure. En l'absence provisoire de ses parents, Nelyafinwë jugea que c'était à lui de s'assurer que ses six petits frères étaient bien couchés ce soir-là.

Pityafinwë et Telufinwë l'étaient, et ne firent même pas d'histoires quand il souffla les chandelles. Les petits démons qu'ils étaient le jour avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos pour mieux se déchaîner le lendemain.

Curufinwë était en train de peaufiner l'esquisse du futur château qu'il comptait ériger dès qu'il serait assez grand pour le faire. Il renâcla un peu, puis finit par se soumettre et se glissa entre ses draps en lançant un « Bonne nuit, Nelyo » déjà endormi.

Coucher Moryofinwë ne fut, comme il s'y attendait, pas aussi facile. L'entrée dans l'adolescence aiguisait davantage son caractère mordant et la susceptibilité de son cadet ; il grogna, protesta, montra ses dents comme une bête sauvage. Perdant patience, Nelyafinwë l'empoigna simplement à bras-le-corps et le jeta sur son lit en le menaçant d'informer Fëanor de sa conduite dès son retour s'il osait bouger un orteil. Un coup-bas traître, qui eut néanmoins le mérite de calmer l'intraitable Moryofinwë.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait venir à bout de toutes leurs résistances, songea le fils aîné de Fëanor, c'était bien le nom de leur père.

Turcafinwë se montra étrangement conciliant et se pelotonna sous ses couvertures sans se le faire dire deux fois. L'entraînement avec Oromë l'avait visiblement épuisé. Nelyafinwë sourit, songeant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on verrait Turcafinwë aussi docile, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, sortit pour ouvrir la dernière porte, celle de Kanafinwë.

Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit, une feuille de parchemin étalé sur les cuisses et une plume de paon coincée derrière son oreille pointue. Caressant distraitement sa harpe comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et ne tressaillit même pas quand son aîné entra.

-Kano, appela ce-dernier. C'est l'heu…

Kanafinwë sursauta et leva vers lui un regard de chien battu. Comme chaque fois, Nelyafinwë se sentit fondre ; même si le visage de son frère commençait à perdre ses rondeurs enfantines et se sculptait de traits fins qui mettaient en valeur ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux azur étaient toujours aussi immenses et lumineux que quand il était petit ; le drame était qu'il en était conscient et qu'il n'hésitait pas à jouer de ses charmes pour apitoyer son décidément trop sensible aîné.

-Attend un peu, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, subtilement adulte, où se glissaient cependant les inflexions plaintives d'un enfant défendant une cause perdue d'avance. Je n'ai pas fini…

-Tu finiras demain, soupira Nelyafinwë, devinant que son frère était en train de travailler sur un nouveau poème.

-Demain, j'aurais oublié ce que je voulais dire et comment je voulais le dire ! Déjà, je sens les mots s'échapper… Nelyo, je t'ai dis de ne pas me déranger quand je réfléchissais !

Il était en train de faire tourner le vent… Nelyafinwë reconnaissait là l'éloquence de leur père. S'il le laissait cavaler, dans quelques minutes il se retrouverait avec le rôle du méchant de l'histoire et se mettrait à culpabiliser.

Le ton de Kanafinwë n'était néanmoins ni accusateur, ni agacé. Il ne l'était jamais. Kanafinwë parlait toujours doucement, posément, avec une sorte de nonchalance amusée et un sourire au coin des lèvres qui creusait une fossette sur sa joue droite, que Nelyafinwë trouvait adorable.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, vaguement sincère.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit son frère en secouant doucement la tête, faisant glisser une boucle brune le long de l'arrête de son nez.

Nelyafinwë tendit la main et écarta la mèche rebelle d'un geste tendre. Kanafinwë roula le parchemin, reposa sa harpe et sa plume et s'allongea. Son aîné lissa les draps et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

-Promet-moi de dormir, maintenant.

-Je te promets.

Kanafinwë ferma les yeux. Satisfait, Nelyafinwë éteignit le chandelier et s'éclipsa pour aller se coucher à son tour.

Il se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, la gorge sèche. Se levant avec l'idée de descendre aux cuisines se servir un verre d'eau, il s'aventura sur la pointe des pieds dans la grande maison endormie, plongée dans le noir.

Mais, en passant devant la porte de Kanafinwë, il aperçut une rainure de lumière tremblante au ras du sol.

 _C'est pas vrai… Kano…_

Après avoir hésité, il ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Le chandelier était posé en équilibre précaire sur la tête de lit, et Kanafinwë assis en tailleur sur son oreiller, le parchemin déroulé sur les genoux. La lueur incertaine des chandelles jetait sur son visage des ombres mouvantes, comme les silhouettes des démons qui suivaient les artistes à la trace, et tout au long de la nuit, leur chuchotaient à l'oreille mille mots qu'ils ressentaient le besoin pressant de coucher sur papier.

Sa plume courait effrénément sur le parchemin, butant parfois en bout de ligne, hésitant sur quelle lettre tracer, quelle idée choisir parmi toutes celles qui se bousculaient à la porte de son esprit. Ses yeux semblaient illuminés de l'intérieur, étincelants de fiévreuse folie, attentifs et exaltés, rivés sur les lignes que sa main griffonnait fébrilement comme par crainte d'oublier les mots avant de les avoir tous retranscrits. Des cernes plissaient ses paupières, accentuant l'éclat presque farouche de son regard.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la première nuit où il restait éveillé.

Ni la dernière…

Nelyafinwë referma la porte sans que son frère ne le remarque, et s'adossa un bref instant au battant, avant de se décider à s'éloigner dans le couloir, toujours en direction des cuisines, la gorge serrée par la déception en plus de la soif.

Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était rien, juste un petit mensonge sans importance… Mais malgré ses efforts, il sentait la brûlure de la trahison se raviver dans son cœur.

-Tu m'avais promis, Kano… souffla-t-il dans les ténèbres du couloir silencieux.

* * *

 **0o0o00o**

* * *

 _Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire. C'est tellement niais que ce n'est même plus une trahison. Mais dites-vous bien que ce sont les petites histoires qui bâtissent les grandes._

 _Ça vous paraît bancal comme explication ? Ben disons que notre bon Nelyafinwë est un jeune homme idéaliste et sensible qui prend tout très (trop) à cœur. Un peu comme moi, en définitive..._

 _Allez, bye les gens, je prépare la suite ! Mais je préfère ne rien promettre quand au rythme des publications. Comme ça je ne mentirai pas._


	3. Le lointain appel du cor

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Un petit coucou au passage aux fantastiques **Nanthana14,** **Sairina Thranduiliel** et **EmilieKalin** et leurs reviews pleines d'amour ! Vous me gâtez, les filles !_

 _J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite... mais je vous laisser juger par vous-même._

 _ooo_

 ** _L_ _es_ _petites_** ** _précisions_ _p_ _our la route_** _**:**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- J'utilise les noms en Quenya des personnages (concernant les fils de Fëanor, il s'agit de leurs noms paternels) :_

 _ *** Nelyafinwë/** **Nelyo** désigne Maedhros_

 _ *** Kanafinwë/** **Kano** désigne Maglor_

 _ ***** **Turcafinwë/Tyelkormo** désigne Celegorm_

 _ ***** **Moryofinwë** désigne Caranthir_

 _ *** Curufinwë** désigne Curufin (ouais, celui-là il est pas dur à retenir)_

 ** _* Pityafinwë_** _désigne Amrod et_ ** _Telufinwë_** _désigne Amras (et quand les deux sont ensemble on les appelle **Ambarussa** )_

 _\- Ce texte-là est plus long que les premiers car il s'étale sur plusieurs années/siècles._

 _\- On change un peu de victime (ben ouais, si c'était toujours Maedhros qui encaissait ce serait pas drôle) et cette fois, on va se concentrer sur... ben, vous verrez vous-même qui._

 _\- Et je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Le lointain appel du cor -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Il nous faut revenir quelques siècles en arrière, quand Fëanor n'avait que trois fils, dont Turcafinwë était le cadet. Sauvage, rêveur, gai et remuant, il rappelait un peu Kanafinwë au même âge, à ceci près que sa passion ne concernait pas la musique, mais le dessin.

Sa première grande œuvre artistique, et dont il fut le plus fier, était une représentation de sa famille. Au moment où il la commença, n'y figuraient que ses parents, Nelyo, Kano et lui-même. Un peu plus tard, il décrocha le dessin du mur de sa chambre où il était fixé pour y ajouter un petit bonhomme au visage soigneusement coloré en rouge vif, censé représenter Moryofinwë. Quelques temps après, Curufinwë les rejoignit sur la feuille ; l'artiste lui conféra les traits aussi ressemblants à ceux de son père que son crayon était capable de le faire. Puis, enfin, les têtes rousses identiques de Pityafinwë et Telufinwë vinrent compléter l'œuvre.

Mais avant que les jumeaux Ambarussa ne fassent leur apparition sur le papier, il dessina quelqu'un d'autre, un peu à l'écart, comme s'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'ensemble. C'était un grand personnage, aux longs cheveux d'or et à la peau hâlée marquée de tatouages blancs.

La première fois que Turcafinwë croisa sa route, il n'était qu'un tout jeune enfant. Son père les avait emmenés, ses deux frères aînés et lui, en promenade dans l'immense forêt qui bordait l'est de Tirion. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'un étang qu'ils fréquentaient souvent durant les chauds après-midi d'été, pour s'installer à l'ombre paisible des arbres de la berge. Allongé sur le dos, Fëanor avait questionné ses fils sur leurs activités et leurs progrès, s'intéressant à tout ce qu'ils avaient à raconter. C'était l'époque insouciante où tout allait encore bien, où Fëanor était un père attentif et présent, où les Silmarils n'existaient pas et où Nelyafinwë voyait Findekano aussi souvent qu'il voulait.

Kanafinwë, qui avait emporté son inséparable harpe avec lui, avait pincé les cordes et empli les sous-bois des accents mélodieux de son chant. Bercé par sa voix douce, Fëanor s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Nelyafinwë, qui l'avait rapidement suivi. Kano avait cessé de jouer pour les imiter, supposant que son cadet ferait de même. Mais Turcafinwë n'aimait pas faire la sieste et ne ressentait de toute manière aucune envie de dormir. Étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, il écoutait le chant des oiseaux en tentant de les imiter ; puis, lassé de ce jeu et sentant ses membres s'engourdir à force d'immobilité, il commença à regarder vers l'étang avec envie.

Les endormis ne se réveillant pas, il se leva, retroussa le bas de son pantalon et alla se tremper les pieds dans l'eau. Il aurait bien retiré sa chemise pour s'immerger complètement et nager un peu, car l'étang était assez grand pour qu'on s'y exerce, mais il craignait d'être surpris par son père et puni pour s'être baigné sans surveillance.

Puis soudain, il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé.

Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient doucement alors qu'aucun vent ne soufflait. La surface calme de l'eau était striée d'ondes circulaires comme si on y avait jeté une pierre. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

Mais ce silence qui régnait n'était pas tendu et méfiant, comme à l'approche d'un prédateur au contraire. Le jeune elfe reconnut plutôt ce silence respectueux qui accompagnait les révérences lorsque le Roi Finwë faisait son entrée.

Et tout se passa près vite.

Il entendit, ou plutôt _sentit_ une présence derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut brièvement une silhouette entre les feuillages. Il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer son visage, mais, l'espace d'un court instant, croisa son regard. Un regard dont il ne parvint pas à saisir la couleur, mais il se rappela de son intensité brûlante qui le remplis de crainte instinctive mêlée d'émerveillement.

Un battement de paupière plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne entre les arbres. L'inconnu avait disparu sans un bruit, sans un craquement de brindille ou un bruissement de feuille. Si furtivement, si rapidement que Turcafinwë se demanda s'il ne l'avait simplement pas imaginé. Mais dans sa mémoire était gravé l'ardeur de ce regard qu'il avait croisé, et il sut, avec une absolue certitude, que non seulement il n'avait pas rêvé, mais qu'il le reverrait.

* * *

Son instinct ne le trompa pas. Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent, il vit s'approcher l'adolescence, et deux petits frères s'ajoutèrent à son dessin. Mais même s'il grandissait et mûrissait peu à peu, cette rencontre qui avait marquée son enfance ne quittait pas son esprit, et il retournait régulièrement seul au bord de l'étang, attendant parfois plusieurs heures, assis sur la berge, sans savoir précisément ce qu'il attendait et pourquoi. Il prenait souvent avec lui un carnet et une mine de plomb pour croquer ce qui l'entourait, sans cesser de chercher une silhouette glissée derrière un tronc, une ombre tapie sous un bosquet, deux yeux luisants dans les branches ; et le désir de revoir ce mystérieux homme au regard indescriptible prenait une ampleur presque douloureuse dans son cœur d'enfant.

Un jour de forte chaleur, alors que même la cime des arbres ne suffisait plus à tempérer l'ardeur du soleil, il décida de se baigner. Retirant ses bottes et sa chemise, ne gardant qu'un pantalon, il entra dans l'eau et entreprit de s'asperger avec vigueur, avant de plonger tête la première. L'eau était froide et transparente, et il se laissa couler tout au fond, respiration bloquée, s'amusant à garder les yeux ouverts pour contempler les bancs de minuscules poissons brillants qui tournoyaient autour de lui comme des nuages de bulles colorées. Remontant à la surface, ne laissant émerger de l'eau que le haut de sa tête et ses yeux, il épia une grenouille qui sautait de nénuphar en nénuphar, comme un crocodile guettant sa proie.

Mais soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était le gibier depuis le début, et sursauta en se redressant.

Juché sur un surplomb rocheux à deux mètres au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, un homme l'observait. Turcafinwë reconnut immédiatement ces yeux déstabilisants qui semblaient changer de couleur à la lumière du soleil de midi. Sa chevelure d'or resplendissait de mille rayons comme la couronne de Laurelin, et sa peau brune miroitante sous laquelle roulait une fascinante musculature était marquée de tatouages blancs, dessinant des signes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Son visage avait la beauté des Eldar, et peut-être davantage encore, et baignait dans une lumière éblouissante ; le jeune elfe dut lutter pour ne pas baisser le regard devant lui.

Nil l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Le silence était si intense que l'air semblait vibrer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Turcafinwë d'une voix basse, comme réticent à briser le silence, car il était conscient que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire.

-Je crois que tu le sais déjà, répondit l'inconnu, son sourire s'accentuant légèrement.

Sa voix roulait comme le tonnerre, vibrante de force et d'autorité, mais son ton était doux, presque amical, et chantait comme les ruisseaux sous les branches basses des troncs centenaires.

-Je crois le savoir... Admit doucement l'elfe en baissant la tête avec respect. Seigneur Oromë.

Le Valar des forêts éclata d'un rire aussi fracassant que les puissants torrents débordant sous les pluies d'orage.

-Il y a longtemps que je t'observe, Tyelkormo, reprit-il.

Celui-ci cilla à l'entente de son nom maternel, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il ne s'y sentait pas autorisé. Oromë le dévisagea un instant en silence, puis sourit de nouveau :

-Sors donc de l'eau, et viens à côté de moi.

Turcafinwë obéit. Et, assis près du Valar, il sentit tout intimidé, écrasé par l'aura de lumière pure qui émanait de lui, et prit pour la première fois pleinement conscience de sa propre petitesse.

-Ceci sera ta toute première leçon, acquiesça le Valar comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Et il commença à parler. Fasciné, Turcafinwë sentit une grande joie illuminer son cœur, et il souriait en l'écoutant, sans rien dire, sans rien demander, écoutant seulement. Oromë lui dit qu'il l'avait remarqué quand il était tout petit et qu'il apprenait à nager ici même, dans cet étang, avec son père. Et que depuis ce jour, il l'observait de loin chaque fois qu'il revenait, se réjouissant de le voir grandir et gagner en beauté ; mais jamais il ne se montra. Sauf une fois.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Turcafinwë, n'en pouvant plus de curiosité.

Une sorte de moue ourla la lèvre inférieure du Valar.

-Il y a certaines choses que même les plus sages ne peuvent expliquer, Tyelkormo.

Le jeune elfe voulut insister, mais comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse, alors il se ravisa et fit taire sa curiosité.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner au-dessus des cimes, il fut rappelé à la réalité, et se leva brusquement, s'exclamant qu'il devait rentrer sur-le-champ, sans quoi son père sévirait. Oromë sourit, se leva à son tour et glissa une main sous son menton pour lever son visage vers lui ; et il le fixa longuement avec une expression attentive, comme s'il l'étudiait.

-D'autres leçons t'attendent ici, jeune Tyelkormo. Reviendras-tu ?

Turcafinwë s'inclina avec respect, comprenant enfin la teneur de l'accord tacite qui s'était tissé entre eux.

-Je reviendrai, Seigneur.

Puis, sur un sourire, il s'en alla. Quand, au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne sur le surplomb rocheux.

Et, lentement, à mesure qu'il réalisa ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il mesurait la chance qui lui était donnée, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et ne les quittèrent plus.

Il rentra chez lui, salua ses parents et ses frères, et ne leur dit rien. Quand son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de l'après-midi, il lui mentit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sûr de son bon droit et fort de son secret.

Puis, une fois seul dans sa chambre, il saisit sa mine de plomb, et, avec un soin qu'il n'avait jamais apporté à aucune de ses œuvres, dessina le Valar des forêts sur la feuille accrochée au mur.

* * *

Et chaque fois que Turcafinwë retourna à l'étang, Oromë était là. Et chaque journée passée en sa compagnie le remplissait de bonheur, un bonheur secret qu'il se plaisait à cacher à sa famille.

Parfois, ils s'asseyaient et parlaient simplement. Parfois, ils ne disaient rien, et l'elfe croquait discrètement le Valar sous différents angles, fasciné par sa beauté qui surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Parfois, ils se baignaient dans l'étang et jouaient à la course – Oromë la remportait toujours, mais Turcafinwë ne perdait pas espoir et redoublait sans cesse d'efforts.

Oromë lui enseigna bien des choses. Il lui apprit à communiquer avec la nature, à respecter les animaux et à les comprendre. Il le sensibilisa à l'esprit de la forêt, lui permit d'entendre sa voix. Un jour où le jeune elfe voulut faire un bouquet pour l'offrir à sa mère, le Valar lui dit qu'il était important de demander l'autorisation d'une fleur avant de la cueillir. Il en allait de même avant de grimper dans un arbre, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il lui apprit à tirer à l'arc, à atteindre une cible mouvante, à tuer proprement et sans souffrance. Il passait des après-midi entiers à rectifier ses mouvements et sa position, lui montrer comment tendre la corde pour en tirer un maximum de puissance. Il balayait ses échecs d'un geste de main accompagné d'un implacable « Recommence ! ». Il encourageait ses succès d'un sourire et d'une pression amicale sur l'épaule. Il lui dit qu'il ferait un magnifique chasseur. Et Tyelkormo carra les épaules en se jurant de toujours se surpasser et de ne jamais décevoir son mentor.

-Tu suivras toujours la volonté des Valar, Tyelkormo ? Lui demanda un jour Oromë.

Le jeune elfe leva le regard et répondit, comme une évidence :

-Je suivrais toujours la vôtre, Seigneur.

Le Valar sourit, mais son sourire n'était pas baigné du même soleil qu'à l'accoutumée. Il semblait pensif, presque peiné. Turcafinwë se demanda s'il avait répondu ce qu'il fallait, et, inquiet, il ajouta :

-Mon seul désir est de suivre l'appel de votre cor.

Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi c'était lui que le Valar avait vu et remarqué, regardé grandir, approché, pourquoi c'était lui qu'il prenait sous son aile et sa tutelle pour le guider et lui parler avec tant d'amitié. Mais il ne posait jamais de questions, trop heureux de l'immense honneur qui lui était alloué, et il savourait la délicieuse saveur de ce secret complice.

Au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois d'entraînement, une grande amitié s'était tissée entre l'elfe et le Valar. Turcafinwë en vint plusieurs fois à se confier à lui comme il le ferait à son père – ou plutôt, comme il le faisait à son père.

Car le temps passait et Fëanor changeait. Il devenait distant, sombre et silencieux, comme tourmenté par quelque chose ; il ne posait plus de questions à ses fils, ne s'intéressait plus à ce qu'ils faisaient, et surtout, ne les emmenait plus au bord de l'étang. Mais d'une certaine façon, même si ce changement d'attitude l'intriguait et l'attristait, même si son père lui manquait terriblement, Turcafinwë préférait cela. Ainsi, il n'y avait personne pour tenter de percer son secret.

Nelyafinwë était pris dans le tourbillon des occupations de la Cour du Roi dans laquelle il rayonnait et faisait se pâmer les belles dames sur son passage, et y passait la plupart de son temps. Kanafinwë s'intéressait avant tout à sa harpe, sortait peu et ne parlait guère plus. Quant à leur mère, elle s'occupait de ses deux plus jeunes fils et leur consacrait tout son temps, comme pour tenter de compenser l'absence de leur père. Mais ni Moryofinwë ni Curufinwë n'avaient connu les joies des promenades forestières, des baignades et des déjeuners au bord de l'eau. Turcafinwë les plaignait un peu pour cela. Mais d'un autre côté, et bien qu'il soit conscient de l'égoïsme de cette pensée, il se réjouissait d'avoir la forêt et Oromë pour lui seul.

* * *

Un jour, le Valar offrit un présent à son jeune ami.

Turcafinwë ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés quand le chien au pelage blanc de neige bondit vers lui, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière pour tenter de lui lécher le visage.

-Pour moi, Seigneur ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Oromë hocha la tête en souriant d'un air attendri.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune elfe tendit la main pour caresser l'animal ; celui-ci, curieux, entreprit de le renifler sous toutes les coutures en remuant joyeusement la queue, puis, semblant satisfait, aboya et lécha les mains qui le cajolaient. Turcafinwë éclata de rire :

-Merci, Seigneur, mille mercis...

-Cesse donc de me remercier, Tyelko, s'amusa le Valar en souriant. Le chien est le premier compagnon d'un chasseur qui se respecte. Tous ceux qui suivent mon cor en possèdent un.

-Alors, dois-je considérer par ce geste que vous m'accueillez dans votre suite, Seigneur ?

Il y avait un éclat espiègle dans les yeux bleus de Turcafinwë, des magnifiques yeux agrandis par la surprise et illuminés de plaisir ravi, comme ceux d'un enfant s'ouvrants sur un monde dont il voulait tout découvrir.

-Tu serais le plus beau de mes chasseurs, lui assura le Valar avec fermeté.

Et son ton était si sincère et si déterminé que le jeune elfe n'en douta pas une seconde.

Pensif, il plongea ses mains dans l'épais pelage du chiot – Oromë avait certifié qu'il s'agissait d'un chiot, et pourtant le garrot de la bête atteignait sa hanche – et il réfléchir à un nom. Cent idées se bousculèrent aussitôt à la porte de son esprit. Et en tête, venait...

- _Huan..._

-Tu compte vraiment appeler ton chien, « chien » ? S'étonna le Valar, un furtif sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

Turcafinwë haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un nom plus bête qu'un autre. Huan ?

Et le chien leva vers lui ses immenses yeux bruns en aboyant.

* * *

L'arrivée d'Huan dans la famille sonna le glas de cette tranquille période de secret. La curiosité de sa mère et de ses frères quant à la provenance de cet animal fit comprendre à Turcafinwë qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir et se cacher plus longtemps ; alors, préférant attaquer le premier, il n'attendit pas qu'on commence à l'interroger, et expliqua tout.

Tout, les paroles d'Oromë, la forêt, les paroles d'Oromë ; mais en omettant de parler de sa toute première rencontre avec le Valar, quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Il considérait ce bref instant qui avait bouleversé sa vie comme infiniment précieux et intime, et n'était pas prêt à le partager. Ni avec sa mère, qui souriait dans le vide en s'exclamant qu'elle était si fière de lui, ni avec ses frères aînés qui l'entouraient en riant et en lui tapant dans le dos, sûrement pas avec ses petits frères, trop jeunes pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait et qui suivaient l'émotion générale avec de grands yeux perplexes ; et surtout pas avec son père, assis un peu à l'écart, silencieux et immobile, qui fixait son troisième fils sans ciller, d'un regard aussi noir qu'un ciel d'orage sillonné d'éclairs.

Fëanor n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les Valar, à l'exception peut-être d'Aulë, le Forgeron qui l'avait initié à l'art de l'orfèvrerie. Il n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil que Nelyafinwë se rapproche de Manwë pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance, ni que Kanafinwë se tourne vers Nàmo, très versé dans la musique magique. Mais de tous, Oromë était peut-être le Valar qu'il appréciait le moins – si on escomptait bien sûr Melkor...

Turcafinwë savait tout cela. Il l'avait redouté. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se taire si longtemps. Car l'éloignement de leur père lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il lui était attaché, et à quel point il voulait faire sa fierté. Le voir désapprouver son choix lui faisait mal, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir renoncer à son amitié avec Oromë et à l'avenir qu'il lui offrait, simplement pour le bon plaisir d'un père qu'il ne voyait presque plus...

Il avait promis à Oromë de le suivre, de retenir ses leçons. La première chose qu'il avait apprise de lui était que les Valar étaient supérieurs aux Eldar, et bien qu'ils ne fussent pas leurs maîtres, ils étaient comme des guides et des grands frères pour eux. Et Turcafinwë savait que les conseils de ses aînés n'étaient jamais à négliger.

Mais...

Mais il y avait son père. Son père, qu'il aimait malgré tout et malgré lui, avec qui il rêvait de partager encore des promenades, des discussions, des secrets et des éclats de rire.

Mais...

Mais il y avait Oromë, qui lui offrait toute l'écoute et la compréhension dont il avait besoin, et qui – oui, il devait se l'avouer, comblait parfaitement le vide laissé par son _véritable_ père. Il avait honte, si honte d'avoir de telles pensées... Mais s'il était doué à mentir, il n'aimait pas se voiler la face.

Pris par des soucis qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à supporter, Turcafinwë perdit peu à peu son enjouement coutumier et espaça ses rendez-vous avec Oromë. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, comprenant et lui laissant tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Le jeune elfe restait parfois plongé plusieurs heures dans de sombres pensées, à essayer de démêler le vrai du faux, le bien du mal, sans même être sûr qu'il y eut du vrai, du faux, du bien et du mal. Il tentait de se reprendre, de sourire de nouveau, mais chaque fois le regard accusateur de son père lui revenait en mémoire et le repoussait au fond du gouffre.

Son seul petit rayon de soleil était Huan. Il était paradoxal de songer que cet animal était le seul en qui il se permettait encore de croire, son seul échappatoire de tous ses soucis, alors que c'était lui – bien indirectement – qui lui avait apporté ces ennuis et ces complications.

Il aurait tellement voulu que tout cela s'arrête, que le temps inverse son cours et qu'il retourne se terrer dans son mensonge et son silence ; au moins ainsi, ne faisait-il de mal à personne, ni à lui-même ni à son père.

Mais c'était impossible, et il le savait.

Mais. Mais. Mais. Toujours ce « mais » qui revenait lui bloquer la route.

Pourquoi ce maudit mot existait-il ?

Quelques temps passèrent. Les jumeaux Pityafinwë et Telufinwë étaient venus rejoindre la famille, mais Fëanor semblait encore plus sombre qu'avant et s'emmurait dans un silence inquiétant ; et Turcafinwë s'en sentait en partie responsable. Le poids de la culpabilité s'allourdissait toujours plus sur ses épaules, le faisant vaciller. Il tendait les mains à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui le retiendrait. Ce fut Huan qui le sauva de la chute.

Le chiot – mais pouvait-on réellement parler de chiot – semblait grandir de jour en jour. Turcafinwë lui-même mûrissait et forcissait, pourtant il aurait pu monter sur son dos sans problème, comme un cheval. Il se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'il suivrait Oromë dans ses chasses.

Oromë... Cela faisait presque un an qu'il avait cessé de retourner à l'étang. Les baignades, les leçons, les entraînements lui manquaient. Son mentor, son ami, son sourire lumineux et ses paroles réconfortantes lui manquaient. Pourquoi se condamnait-il à la solitude de l'ombre, alors que l'aura chaleureuse du Valar lui tendait les bras ? Etait-ce une manière de se punir ?

Et se punir de quoi ?

-C'est donc cela, l'âge adulte ? Questionna-t-il un jour tout haut, appuyé sur le flanc chaud de Huan, étalé sur le sol de sa chambre. Se poser des centaines de questions inutiles qui ne font que vous compliquer l'existence et la gâcher ?

Le chien le considéra d'un œil compatissant. Turcafinwë sourit en songeant, pour la énième fois, qu'il ne manquait vraiment que la parole, à ce brave animal.

* * *

Puis un jour, son cœur se gonfla d'un espoir nouveau et la lumière revint éclairer son beau visage devenu maussade.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener avec Huan hors des murs de Tirion, mais sans s'aventurer jusqu'à la forêt – que tous les deux contemplaient tristement, se languissant du murmure des arbres et du vent, du chant des ruisseaux, des innocents gazouillis des oiseaux.

Et là, ils l'entendirent s'élever, un puissant bramement de cerf, doux et velouté, grave et profond, un signal, une demande, une invitation... Peu importe ce que c'était. Ils l'avaient reconnu, sans jamais l'avoir entendu.

Quoi que ce fut, c'était pour eux qu'il s'élevait, c'était eux qu'il appelait.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Turcafinwë rit. Huan aboya. Et, sans se concerter, ils se mirent à courir, courir à en perdre le souffle vers les arbres, alors que les échos du cor de chasse s'estompaient dans le lointain.

Instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étang. Oromë était là, sa chevelure d'or au vent et ses yeux étincelants comme des diamants, assis sous un arbre comme ils avaient jadis l'habitude de le faire ; comme s'il l'attendait et qu'il n'avait pas un instant douté de sa venue.

-Seigneur ! Hurla Turcafinwë, haletant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cor de bois sculpté qui pendait à la ceinture du Valar.

-J'ai suivi votre cor, Seigneur, clama le jeune elfe malgré son essoufflement.

Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe fraiche ; et, le coeur tambourinnant avec force, car il avait retrouvé sa raison de battre, il courba la nuque, s'offrant à son maître, déposant à ses pieds son honneur, son arc et son allégeance.

Oromë sourit doucement, sans rien dire. Et Turcafinwë s'arrêta à ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il avait tant désiré voir de nouveau, sans remarquer la tristesse résignée dans ses yeux.

-Je vous l'avais promis, ajouta le jeune elfe exalté, et je vous le promets de nouveau. Je vous suivrai toujours. Toujours, répéta-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna longtemps entre les arbres.

La forêt était vivante, c'était l'une des premières leçons que son maître lui avait enseignée. La forêt voyait, sentait, entendait. Elle vit la ferveur dans ses yeux, elle sentit son désir de servir celui qu'il aimait, elle entendit la détermination de sa voix.

Et la forêt ne l'oublia pas. Jamais.

* * *

Fëanor chevauchait en tête, Maedhros à ses côtés. Maglor allait derrière avec Celegorm, et Caranthir et Curufin les suivaient de près, et Amrod et Amras fermaient la marche.

Ils franchirent fièrement les portes de Tirion, leurs montures caracolant avec orgueil, leurs casques luisant au soleil et les lames de leurs épées nues à leur côté.

Mais quand il s'engagea sur le pont qui enjambait la rivière, Celegorm ne put s'empêcher de se tourner une dernière fois vers la forêt.

 _Je vous suivrais toujours._

Les mots étaient frais dans sa mémoire, comme s'ils avaient juste franchi ses lèvres. Pourtant, cela faisait bien des siècles qu'il les avait prononcés. Mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas si facilement. L'âge ne pouvait les estomper, car elles étaient conservées dans le plus précieux écrin qui puisse être pour un souvenir : le cœur.

Mais le cœur de Celegorm ne battait plus que par automatisme, et il continuait d'espérer naïvement, avec toute sa ferveur d'enfant, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il s'éveillerait bientôt. Il continuait de battre, sans conviction, car ce en quoi il croyait était resté derrière lui.

Durant des années, il avait goûté à la douce saveur d'un secret partagé avec un ami. A présent, dans sa bouche, ne restait qu'un fade goût de terre. Le regret. Et il sentait une boule peser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, alors qu'il contemplait les arbres silencieux.

Ces arbres qui avaient soudainement cessé de lui parler le jour où il s'était élevé au côté de son père avec ses frères, et avait brandi vers le ciel son épée, cette même épée qui luisait à son flanc, et juré une chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

La seule promesse qu'il ait jamais faite, qu'il ait jamais désirée tenir, il venait de la trahir pour une autre dont il se fichait éperdument.

Car quelle était la valeur de trois joyeux lumineux quand ils vous privaient d'une amitié qu'il désirait par dessus tout préserver ?

Le parfum salé des larmes envahit sa gorge. Il les ravala bravement, et tenta de se persuader qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser ces futilités d'enfance, et qu'il avait des choses autrement plus importantes à penser.

Mais Celegorm n'aimait pas se voiler la face.

Il détourna la tête, reportant son regard sur la nuque raide de son père devant lui, et l'y ancra solidement en se forçant à ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Mais il sentait quelque chose de chaud se frotter contre sa botte. La tête blanche de Huan qui trottait aux côtés de son cheval.

Huan, son ami, son compagnon, le souvenir de ces années heureuses et sa malédiction.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule.

-Je vous aurai suivi, Seigneur, murmura-t-il. Je vous l'avais promis...

-Celegorm, soupira doucement Maglor. Tu parles encore tout seul.

Mais Celegorm n'entendit pas son frère. Il n'entendait que les échos lointains du cor qui chantaient à ses oreilles, portés par le vent. Ce dernier appel, qui avait un accent d'adieu.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilà, balancez-moi vos tomates pourries si vous voulez, et à la prochaine !_


	4. Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _J'espère que tout va bien dans vos vies, et que ceux/celles qui ont repris le collège/lycée ont fait une bonne rentrée ! La mienne en tout cas était top !_

 _Mais j'arrête de parler de la vie, car il me semble apercevoir par là-bas deux loulous qui ont besoin d'un grooooos câlin ! De qui s'agit-il ? Ohoh, suspense !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Si vous n'avez pas lu_ le Silmarillion _vous n'avez rien à faire ici._

 _\- Si vous n'aimez pas/ne connaissez pas bien les fils de Fëanor, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous._

 _\- Nous nous approchons dangereusement de la fin de l'Âge des Arbres, alias l'Âge Pépère au Club Des Cheveux Soyeux & Oreilles Pointues ; donc, dans les prochains chapitres, attendez-vous à naviguer sur des eaux légèrement plus houleuses. Au sens propre, puisqu'il y a des bateaux au programme._

 _\- Comment ça je spoile ? Mais non ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Enfin, ceux qui ont lu correctement les **Précisions n°2 et 3** bien sûr..._

 _\- Hé non, cette fois, pas de speech sur les noms en Quenya/Sindarin parce que c'est pas très important sur ce chapitre._

 _\- Par contre sachez que quelques mots d'elfique se glisseront au fil du récit : pour ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas ou peu, pas de panique, il y a un petit lexique spécial ignare à la fin._

 _\- J'ai eu l'idée du thème et du titre de ce chapitre en écoutant_ _la chanson éponyme de Serge Gainsbourg... ça annonce la couleur._

- **IMPORTANT** : _Si vous avez des envies particulières concernant l'un de nos chers martyrs à oreilles pointues, des suggestions de thèmes pour des chapitres futurs, faites-le moi savoir ! Ça pourrait être sympa et ça me plairait d'écrire à votre demande ! Peut-être y a-t-il certains aspects de certains personnages ou événements auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé, ou que ne n'aurais pas vu de telle manière..._ _Enfin voilà, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas !_

 _\- Bref._

 _\- Je c_ _rois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Fëanor n'avait jamais craint personne, et il existait bien peu de choses qui pouvaient l'ébranler. Il avait soulevé l'indignation des Eldar, il les avait divisés, poussés à la révolte, il avait détruit leur équilibre ; il s'était élevé contre les Valar, leur avait fait entendre sa voix furieuse et sa détermination brûlante ; il s'était opposé à Melkor, lui avait donné le nom de Noir Ennemi du Monde ; et à aucun moment, il n'avait douté ou craint pour lui-même.

Il avait défié les plus grands d'entre les Grands, les puissantes forces du monde, leurs aînés et leurs seigneurs. Et à aucun moment, il n'avait tremblé.

Alors pourquoi maintenant, se sentait-il si troublé ? Pourquoi sa main hésitait-elle à quelques centimètres de la poignée, incapable de les franchir ? Pourquoi était-il si réticent à ouvrir cette porte close qui le séparait d' _elle_? Pourquoi sa gorge était-elle sèche et nouée – et était-ce de l'appréhension qui montait en lui ? Pourquoi d'un coup, le regret l'assaillait-il ?

Il était dans son bon droit ! On l'avait provoqué, insulté, on lui avait pris ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde : ses Silmarils et son père. Il n'avait pas à rougir de ses actions !

Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait le séparer, à tout jamais sans doute, du dernier trésor de sa vie, du dernier être qui le retenait encore au bord du précipice de la folie. La seule à qui il tenait encore, réellement et inconditionnellement.

Nerdanel...

Il l'aimait tellement... Trop, peut-être. Trop pour la blesser comment il allait le faire.

Mais lui revinrent en mémoire les murailles abattues de Formenos, l'écrin où reposaient les Silmarils, vide, et le corps de Finwë gisant au sol, son visage froid et figé, son regard fixe, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où coulait un filet de sang séché.

Melkor lui avait pris ses Silmarils. Il lui avait pris son père.

La main de Fëanor s'abattit sur la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Nerdanel se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise, très droite, comme si elle l'attendait. Pourtant, il n'avait averti personne de son retour.

Il resta sur le seuil et l'observa. Elle lui faisait face, calme et digne, avec un port de reine et des habits vaporeux qui semblaient la vêtir de voiles de lumière ; ses mains étaient croisées dans son dos, et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il les voie trembler. Ses joues étaient pâles et son regard avait perdu son habituelle étincelle de gaité, mais il était implacable et résolu.

Elle avait toujours été implacable et résolue, et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait aimée. Mais elle ne pouvait remporter cette bataille, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Fëanor se prit à se demander depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas vus seuls, les yeux dans les yeux. Des décennies, sûrement. Et il le regrettait, tellement...

-Je te connais bien, Fëanor. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te supplie à genoux de réfléchir, car je sais qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te raisonner quand tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

Sa voix était froide et coupante comme la lame d'un couteau. Une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas et qui le fit tressaillir. Où était la voix chantante où couvait toujours un rire, exubérante et enjouée, où étaient ses inflexions claires et gaies qui vibraient comme les cordes d'une harpe ?

Un silence tomba sur la chambre, ce silence tendu qui s'installe quand deux chats sauvages tombent face à face et se dévisageant avant de se sauter à la gorge.

-Tu me connais bien, en effet, répondit Fëanor d'une voix sèche, soigneusement calculée pour masquer son trouble. Et je te vois très informée.

-Les rumeurs courent toujours vite à Tirion, et celles à ton sujet plus encore.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ; car ainsi, je n'ai pas à moi-même t'apprendre ma décision.

-Non, en effet. J'en suis informée depuis assez de temps pour avoir pris ma propre décision. Je n'essayerai pas de te retenir. Fais donc à ta guise, et puisse la chance t'accompagner.

Les poings de Fëanor se serrèrent. Il voyait Nerdanel, dressée face à lui comme un roc, calme et fière ; il entendait sa voix si mesurée, dans laquelle ne transparaissait aucune peine, aucune détresse, aucune douleur, _rien_ ; et il se prit à se demander si elle ne ressentait effectivement _rien_.

Puis sa femme parla de nouveau, et un accent de désarroi avait percé la glace :

-C'est toi qui me connais bien mal, _meleth nîn..._

Et Nerdanel s'avança, leva les bras pour en entourer son cou et se blottit contre lui, soupirant doucement sur son épaule alors que des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. Il sentit son corps frêle trembler contre le sien, son cœur palpiter contre sa poitrine – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du sien ? – et quand il entendit ses sanglots, un sentiment d'horreur monta en lui : comment avait-il avait pu penser quelque chose d'aussi cruel ?

Nerdanel s'était simplement efforcée d'être forte pour faciliter leurs adieux et son départ...

Il enlaça sa taille fine et l'attira plus près de lui, la serrant contre lui comme s'il souhaitait l'emprisonner dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Et, le visage enfoui dans son cou parfumé, il laissa échapper un long gémissement de bête blessée ; car c'était le plus cher désir à son cœur, plus encore que de retrouver ses Silmarils. Mais il avait juré, il s'était lui-même enchaîné à un serment qui le pourchasserait sans pitié s'il tentait de le fuir.

- _Melin le..._ Souffla-t-il, éperdu.

Si seulement...

Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas songer à se séparer d'elle, alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire adieu, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était la garder dans ses bras pour toujours.

Une terrible douleur transperça son cœur écartelé, et il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui les brûlaient. C'était seulement maintenant, après plusieurs siècles de silence et d'éloignement, qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait souffert du gouffre qui s'était ouvert entre eux. A quel point il n'avait toujours désiré qu'être tout près d'elle, prendre soin d'elle, la faire sourire, et regarder avec elle leurs plus jeunes fils grandir ; les jumeaux Ambarussa, et Curufinwë et Moryofinwë, et même leurs aînés... Ces fils à qui il n'avait accordé que peu d'attention, trop peu d'attention, plongé comme il était dans ses sombres rêves et ses tourmentes qu'il ne voulait partager avec personne, les lèvres scellées par son orgueil.

Nerdanel s'écarta doucement de lui pour le regarder en face. Elle sourit, de ce sourire où la malice se mêlait délicatement à la tendresse, ce sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais dédié qu'à lui et qui fit battre son cœur si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser de bonheur ; elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour chasser ses pensées noires, et le regarda avec intensité. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme un livre, et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour se soustraire à sa clairvoyance.

-Cesse donc de ressasser tout ceci, _ernil nîn_ , murmura-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela ; je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Quand à nos fils, ils ne te gardent aucune rancune des erreurs que tu aies pu commettre envers eux, car l'ont dit qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à sauter à tes côtés et juré avec toi de retrouver les Silmarils.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Elle était à nouveau claire et déterminée, mais la lumière était revenue baigner son doux visage. Il sourit avec effort et l'enlaca de nouveau en caressant sa joue d'un geste hésitant, presque timide.

-Fëanor... Reprit-elle dans un soupir, son corps se détendant contre le sien alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la caresse. Fëanor, je veux que tu sache que je respecterai ta décision… mais je ne peux te suivre.

Il inclina la tête en fermant les yeux, ces miroirs dans lequel elle savait si bien lire le reflet de son âme, pour lui dissimuler son cœur déchiré par les éclats de son dernier espoir brisé.

-Et je respecterai ton propre choix, _melmë nîn_ , répondit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer farouchement. M'attendras-tu ?

Elle sourit avec tendresse, et dans son regard dansait une myriade de sentiments et d'émotions différentes et contradictoires : amour, désir, respect, angoisse, résignation.

-Je t'attendrai, Fëanor, promit-elle dans un souffle passionné, avant de pencher la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et, trop émerveillé par la douceur de ce baiser qu'elle lui offrit, trop bouleversé par le puissant élan d'amour pour elle qui le saisit, il ne pensa plus à être franc, il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de l'attendre.

Au contraire, dans son cœur, naquit et grandit l'idée qu'il puisse peut-être revenir. Car l'amour et la confiance totale qu'elle lui vouait le fit sentir prêt à défier Morgoth et à le vaincre d'un seul coup d'épée.

Oui, il reviendrait ; il reviendrait, après avoir jeté le Noir Ennemi à bas de son trône ; il reviendrait avec les Silmarils ceints sur son front et ses sept fils chevauchant à ses côtés, et tous les chants célèbreraient leur histoire, et tous les honneurs leur reviendraient. Victorieux, auréolés de gloire, ils franchiraient les portes de Tirion, et Nerdanel serait là, et elle leur sourirait – elle _lui_ sourirait, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Il pourrait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, à ses côtés, habité par le sentiment d'avoir enfin le droit d'être heureux.

A nouveau, la flamme de l'Esprit de Feu s'embrasa, brûlante, haute et ardente comme jamais, forte de sa promesse, sûre de la tenir. Emporté par ses rêves de victoire future, il crut un instant les voir devenir réalité.

-Attends-moi, belle Nerdanel, et tu me verras te revenir sous peu, répondit-il dans un souffle tendre au creux de son oreille.

Et elle le crut. Et il le crut. Et ils se sourirent, certains l'un et l'autre que telle serait leur destinée.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Ahhhhh... J'aimerais être aussi optimiste qu'eux... Mais bon, quand on sait ce qui va arriver à Fëanor, on a une petite larme à l'œil, non ?_

 _ooo_

 _Petit point d'elfique pour les ignares :_

 _ **Ernil nîn :** Mon prince._

 ** _Meleth nîn /_ _Melmë nîn_** _: Mon amour / mon aimé / mon bisounours, comme vous voulez._

 _ **Melin le** : Je t'aime._

 _ooo_

 _Bises à tout le monde, prenez soin de vous, lisez des fanfics, et à la prochaine !_


	5. C'était nous deux ou rien

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Je poste ce chapitre rapidos entre deux exos de maths (Méfiez-vous du lycée ! En plus des horaires pas possible, ces sadiques de profs vous collent pleins de devoirs ! ... Cela risque d'ailleurs d'influer le rythme d'écriture et de publication des chapitres futurs...)_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _(fidèles/inévitables/répétitives/agaçantes :_ barrez les mentions inutiles _)_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- J'utilise les noms en Quenya des personnages (concernant les fils de Fëanor, il s'agit de leurs noms paternels) :_

 _ *** Nelyafinwë** désigne Maedhros_

 _ *** Kanafinwë** désigne Maglor_

 _ ***** **Turcafinwë** désigne Celegorm_

 _ ***** **Moryofinwë** désigne Caranthir_

 _ *** Curufinwë** désigne Curufin (ouais, celui-là il est pas dur à retenir)_

 ** _* Pityafinwë/Pityo_** _désigne Amrod_

 ** _* Telufinwë_** _désigne Amras_

 _Enfin vous connaissez la chanson quoi._

\- Je réitère la proposition faite au chapitre précédent : si quelqu'un a une envie ou une suggestion de "trahison" particulière avec tel ou tel Fëanorion, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la soumettre ! Moi, sérieux, j'adorerais entendre vos idées et écrire selon !

 _\- Et je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- C'était nous deux ou rien -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Pour eux, ça avait toujours été comme une évidence. C'était eux deux ou rien. C'était eux deux, ensemble, toujours.

Ils se l'étaient promis.

Dix fois, cent fois, mille fois, ils se l'étaient promis. Des mots qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, qui leur venaient spontanément aux lèvres chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était eux deux ou rien. C'était eux deux, ensemble, toujours.

Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même âme. Ils ne pouvaient être complets, ils ne pouvaient être heureux que l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble ; ils étaient nés ensemble, pour commencer. Et depuis lors, il y avait un lien qui les unissait, un lien invisible mais plus solide que la plus robuste des chaînes, un lien qu'aucun de leurs autres frères ne pouvait comprendre ou seulement imaginer.

Ce lien, par lequel et pour lequel ils vivaient.

C'était ce lien qui faisait lever leurs regards l'un vers l'autre, c'était ce lien qui guidait leurs mains et les joignaient, leurs doigts entrelacés dans une danse sans musique, mais plus éloquente que toutes les chansons d'amour. C'était ce lien qui les faisait sourire en symphonie quand ils étaient côte à côte, parce qu'ils étaient heureux, parce qu'ils étaient sereins, parce qu'ils étaient _complets_.

Ils étaient ensemble, et rien ne les séparerait jamais. Ils se l'étaient promis.

Parfois, par jeu, ils s'avançaient face au miroir, la main dans la main. Ensemble, comme tout, comme toujours. Ils croisaient leurs propres regards, affrontaient leurs propres reflets. Ce n'étaient plus l'autre qu'ils regardaient, c'était eux-mêmes.

Leurs frères disaient qu'ils ne voyaient pas la différence. Ils étaient aveugles. Aveugles et ignorants.

La différence était immense. Lui-même, c'était « moi ». L'autre, c'était « lui ».

Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient un. Ils se ressemblaient et s'assemblaient. Ils étaient complémentaires et inséparables.

N'étaient-ils pas les deux moitiés d'une même âme ?

Ils restaient côte à côte, la main dans la main et le regard plongé dans leur propre reflet. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne disaient rien. Mais beaucoup de choses passaient. Des mots et des rires silencieux, des clins d'œil, des mots d'amour, des projets, des promesses et des rêves. Et il n'y avait rien qu'ils n'imaginaient pas ensemble. Car ils resteraient ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne se l'étaient-ils pas promis ?

Et face au miroir, ils se regardaient, ils regardaient l'autre, et les frontières entre le « toi » et le « moi » s'amincissaient, devenaient aussi ténues et fragiles qu'un cheveu. Les différences s'effaçaient, leurs âmes se tendaient l'une vers l'autre, s'enlaçaient, se fondaient l'une dans l'autre.

Ils tournaient la tête, leurs regards se croisaient, et ils souriaient.

Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient un. Ils étaient ensemble, et s'étaient promis de le rester.

Tant que le lien subsistait, tant qu'ils se souvenaient de leurs promesses, tant qu'ils continuaient de rêver à deux, ils ignoraient ce qu'était la solitude.

Même s'ils étaient à l'autre bout du monde l'un de l'autre, grâce à ce lien qui unissait leurs âmes. Il leur suffisait de fermer les yeux, et ils savaient. Où était l'autre, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il faisait. Ils savaient tout, et même à l'autre bout du monde l'un de l'autre, ils restaient ensemble.

Ils se l'étaient promis.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé.

Aujourd'hui, tout avait été bouleversé.

Aujourd'hui, tout avait été détruit.

Quand Telufinwë fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que l'obscurité derrière ses paupières, et ne ressentait que la douleur de l'incompréhension. La morsure glacée du vide et de la peur.

Alors c'était ça, la solitude ? Ce noir complet, ce désarroi dans lequel on était plongé, avec ses seules pensées pour compagnes, ses seuls souvenirs pour amis, et ce vide glacé qui se creusait dans sa poitrine ?

Une douleur aigüe le perça de part en part.

Alors c'était ça que ça faisait, de perdre la moitié de son âme ?

L'odeur de cendre et de fumée emplissait ses poumons, brûlant sa gorge, et faisait monter à ses yeux clos des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Le ronflement des flammes et les sinistres craquements du bois consumé hantaient ses oreilles.

Il avait mal.

Une main sur son épaule. Il fut tiré en arrière. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Ses forces et sa volonté l'avaient abandonné. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait là. Il était seul, seul et perdu, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de se réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Son dos s'appuya contre un torse robuste. Un souffle chaud frémit dans son cou. Des bras musclés enserrèrent sa taille, fermement, comme par peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Telufinwë faillit sourire. Précaution bien inutile. Ou irait-il, de toute manière ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Vit les flammes qui partaient à l'assaut des mâts, dévoraient les voiles et les cordages, attaquaient les ponts et les cales, et grondaient avec satisfaction. Les bateaux brûlaient dans la crique, et l'incendie rougeoyait dans le ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles.

La seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que le feu brûlait d'une telle ardeur qu'il devait être visible depuis l'autre côté de l'eau, là où Fingolfin attendait.

Mais en cet instant, il se fichait bien de Fingolfin.

Il avait mal et il était seul. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, il ne voulait plus être seul.

Ou était Pityafinwë ?

Les crocs de glace du désespoir pénétrèrent lentement dans sa peau, mordant son cœur à pleine dents, diffusant dans ses veines son poison glacial. Et rien, ni le corps chaud pressé contre le sien, ni l'étouffante fournaise de l'incendie ne pouvaient le réchauffer.

L'absence, le manque, la solitude. Tant de sentiments nouveaux.

L'étreinte qui l'enveloppait se resserra encore. Et Telufinwë compris que ces bras empressés ne cherchaient pas à l'emprisonner, mais à le soutenir. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et perçut un miroitement blond au-dessus de lui. Turcafinwë. Turcafinwë, qui le serrait avec force, et dont la poigne autour de ses épaules était comme une supplique. Turcafinwë, et ses yeux clairs écarquillés qui fixaient avec une sorte de fascination morbide les blancs esquifs des Teleri engloutis par l'incendie.

Le plus jeune fils de Feänor jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Ses frères étaient là. Ses quatre autres frères. Nelyafinwë, Kanafinwë, Moryofinwë et Curufinwë. Sur leurs visages, la même expression d'horreur et d'ébahissement. Les lèvres de Kanafinwë remuaient doucement. Peut-être des prières. Curufinwë semblait vaciller sur ses jambes comme si elles n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir. Nelyafinwë passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Moryofinwë était un peu à l'écart, les yeux plongés dans l'ombre de ses cheveux, et jamais son visage n'avait apparu si écarlate.

Silencieusement, comme une ombre déchue, un souvenir, Telufinwë glissa au sol, tomba à genoux. Turcafinwë le suivit dans sa chute, le serrant toujours farouchement, comme la promesse silencieuse de son soutien ; mais il avait oublié sa présence.

Seule comptait celui de ses frères, que par dessus tout il voulait voir, en cet instant.

 _Il en manque un !_ Hurlais son esprit éperdu de douleur. _Il en manque un... Ou est-il ?_

Il refusait encore de le croire.

C'était... impossible. Pityo ne pouvait pas...

Ils avaient promis... Ils avaient _promis_ de rester ensemble... C'était impossible...

Telufinwë baissa la tête, les yeux mi-clos.

Il ne sentait plus rien, sinon cet horrible vide qui se creusait dans sa poitrine.

Il n'entendait plus rien, sinon l'assourdissant silence de son cœur.

Il ne voyait plus rien, sinon, persistante dans son esprit comme les derniers échos d'un songe, le visage de celui qui était parti.

 _Parti..._

Il ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Peut-être le lien qui les unissait était-il plus solide que la plus robuste des chaînes. Mais même la plus robuste des chaînes pouvait se briser.

Peut-être étaient-ils semblables de corps et d'esprit. Peut-être étaient-ils nés ensemble, peut-être s'étaient-ils longtemps tenu la main en avançant sur le même chemin. Ils n'en étaient pas moins deux êtres différents. Deux destinées différentes.

 _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce lui, et pas moi ? Pourquoi me l'avez-vous enlevé ?_

A qui parlait-il ? Aux Valar, qu'ils avaient insultés et trahis avant de partir de leur terre d'asile comme des voleurs ? A Illùvatar, à qui il avait juré de retrouver ces maudits Silmarils qui n'avaient à ses yeux aucune importance ?

Aucune importance, comparée à la vie de son frère, son double, sa moitié...

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réveiller de ce cauchemar, vite...

Mais il y avait les bras de Turcafinwë autour de sa taille. Mais il y avait la prenante odeur de fumée, mais il y avait l'étouffante chaleur de l'incendie, mais il y avait ces larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il y avait ce gouffre qui grandissait dans sa poitrine...

Mais il y avait cette terrible réalité devant laquelle il ne pouvait que s'incliner, celle dans laquelle lui et son frère n'étaient pas destinés à la même fin.

Son chemin à lui continuait, alors que celui de Pityafinwë s'était arrêté. Et bien que perdu, bien que seul, bien que mutilé à jamais, Telufinwë devait continuer de marcher ; et il avait beau tâtonner, il ne sentait plus la main de son frère dans la sienne pour le guider, le soutenir et le rassurer.

Et il savait qu'il ne la sentirait plus jamais.

Il ne sentait que la sensation de vide, la douleur du manque et du désespoir.

Alors c'était ça, la solitude ?

Aujourd'hui, Pityafinwë était mort et le lien s'était rompu.

* * *

Le fils de l'Esprit de Feu, pris par les flammes... Quelle ironie.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Alors... Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, parce que, en plus des multiples devoirs à faire (... d'ailleurs faut que je retourne bosser mes maths moi...), le thème du prochain chapitre de mon planning n'est pas des plus réjouissants à aborder (c_ _omme si les histoires des Fëanorion étaient drôles, légères et humoristiques !) alors je pense faire un petit break avant de m'y atteler._

 _Tenez, on va jouer à un jeu : essayez de deviner sur quel thème portera le prochain chapitre !_


	6. Huit épées levées vers le ciel

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Hé ouais, ici votre fournisseuse personnelle de textes déprimants ! Toujours vivante, toujours debout !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Fini les longues listes de noms différents à retenir, parce qu'à partir de là, je n'utiliserai plus que les noms "normaux" des personnages - comprendre par là, ceux qui sont utilisés dans_ le Silmarillion _._

 _\- Au vu de vos précédents commentaires, mesdames revieweuses de mon cœur, vous semblez avoir très envie de voir Fëanor mourir et/ou Maedhros torturé par Morgoth. Eh ben... Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois._ _Désolée._ _Mais j'ai décidé de faire une petite transition entre l'Âge des Arbres à Valinor et le Premier Âge en Terre du Milieu._

 _\- Mais rassurez-vous, la prochaine fois, il y aura des morts !_

 _\- Et Maedhros reviendra sur le devant de la scène ! C'est tellement facile de le faire souffrir, ce pauvre chou..._ _Niark niark !_

 _\- Et je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Huit épées levées vers le ciel -**

 **0o0o0o0**

-Quels sont maintenant les rameurs et les navires qui vont retraverser, et qui faut-il ramener en premier ? Le vaillant Fingon ?

Chaque fois que Maedhros repensait à ce jour, à cet élan de naïf espoir qui l'avait saisi, il sentait un violent éclair de colère le traverser ; et les échos fracassants du tonnerre roulaient et se répercutaient dans son esprit, avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain, le laissant vidé de sa force et de son assurance ; le laissant seul, avec, tapie au fond de son ventre, une sourde honte et un immense regret.

Et chaque fois aussi, le visage de son père lui revenait en mémoire. Ses yeux ardents où rougeoyaient un furieux éclat de folie, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus cruel, plein de plaisir morbide, et le rire qui l'avait secoué, un rire dépouillé de toute joie, rauque et hystérique comme celui d'une hyène. Et ses mots, prononcés avec une langueur presque amoureuse, comme s'il savourait leur goût avec délice :

-Aucun et personne ! Ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi, je ne le compte pas à perte. Ils se sont révélé des fardeaux inutiles. Que ceux qui ont maudit mon nom le maudissent toujours, qu'ils aillent mendier leur retour dans les cages des Valar ! Que les navires brûlent !

Et les navires brûlèrent.

Et Maedhros en faisait encore des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, dans les méandres de son esprit endormi sur lequel il n'avait plus aucune prise, l'incendie de Losgar lui revenait en cauchemar. Toutes les nuits, sous ses paupières closes, il voyait frémir la lueur rouge des flammes ; et il sentait son visage brûler sous l'effet de la suffocante fournaise ; et, noyés sous les crépitements et les craquements des esquifs Teleri consumés, il entendait les sanglots d'Amras, recroquevillé au sol, que Celegorm berçait comme un enfant en pleurant avec lui.

Et, surtout, il revoyait le regard indifférent de Fëanor. Son haussement d'épaule quand Curufin lui avait demandé, d'une voix tremblante, s'il savait qu'Amrod était encore à bord du bateau. La façon dont il s'était détourné sans un mot, son ample cape claquant dans le vent chargé de cendres, insensible à la douleur de son plus jeune fils. Il revoyait sa silhouette noire dressée face à l'horizon embrasé, se découpant dans le ciel où montaient les hautes flammes rouges, comme l'ombre d'un mauvais présage.

Depuis ce jour, Maedhros ne pouvait plus voir une cheminée flamber sans se souvenir de Losgar, sans ressentir au visage la piqûre des braises ardentes emportées par le vent, sans entendre le bois des coques craquer et de fendre, sans voir les voiles en feu flotter au vent comme d'immenses étendards enflammés ; l'emblème de la maison de l'Esprit de Feu, synonyme de mort, malheur et catastrophe.

Depuis ce jour, Maedhros haïssait la couleur de ses cheveux, qui lui rappelait trop celle du feu.

* * *

Ils pensaient que cela ne l'avait pas affecté. Ils pensaient qu'il était trop occupé à se réjouir d'avoir enfin écarté son demi-frère de sa route pour ressentir la douleur de cette blessure, de cette vérité dont il ne pouvait longtemps se cacher.

Ils avaient de lui l'image d'un monstre meurtrier, sans âme ni morale, insensible, cynique et cruel, obnubilé par son serment au point de rester de marbre à la mort d'un de ses fils.

Cela signifiait au moins qu'il parvenait à tenir son rôle.

Mais contrairement aux apparences, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, Fëanor n'était pas une statue faite de roc et d'acier. Il n'était pas plus fort que les autres Eldar, ni moins sensible, ni moins vulnérable à la souffrance, à la peine, au spectacle de la mort. Il était simplement plus orgueilleux et plus obstiné.

Il était un enfant qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère autrement que par les paroles de ceux qui l'avaient côtoyée, et qu'une honte secrète rongeait sans répit, car c'était pour lui donner la vie qu'elle avait abandonné la sienne.

Il était un fils qui avait grandi sans cesser de se battre et de disputer l'affection de son père à des demi-frères qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Il était un orphelin à qui on avait arraché son père bien-aimé de la plus cruelle des façons.

Il était un mari qui avait laissé sa femme derrière lui sans oser espérer la revoir un jour.

Il était un père qui aimait tendrement ses fils, et plutôt que de le leur montrer, les avait entraînés avec lui sur un cahoteux chemin d'incertitude où la vie menaçait de leur être arrachée à chaque instant.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

Depuis le jour où ils avaient ensemble levé leurs huit épées vers le ciel en jurant de retrouver les Silmarils, Fëanor se berçait de faciles mensonges pour repousser l'avancée inexorable de la honte et du remord ; car il avait déjà tant trahi et menti qu'il lui semblait moins douloureux de se réfugier dans le déni, de se voiler la face. Mais jour après jour, ses défenses cédaient, et les remparts s'abattaient un à un autour de lui, alors que son précaire abri s'étrécissait.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il lui faudrait bientôt voir la vérité en face.

Mais ce jour-là, serait-il alors encore capable de regarder ses fils dans les yeux ?

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

Et une foule d'interrogations le harcelai sans relâche, revenants à la charge chaque fois que son esprit n'était plus occupé par d'autres problèmes à résoudre, ou qu'il se trouvait sans plus rien à penser ; et ses nuits étaient hantées par les souvenirs du cauchemar qu'était devenue son existence.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

Il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Ses fils l'avaient suivi de leur plein gré…

 _Tu mens. Tu sais qu'ils t'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur._

Fëanor ferma un bref instant les yeux, les mains posées à plat sur la table de stratégie installée sous sa tente plongée dans la pénombre. Il était seul, et une unique chandelle brûlait en projetant une lueur hésitante dans l'abri de toile tendue. Une unique chandelle, une flamme solitaire, obstinée mais tremblante, comme agitée de milles tourments, de mille questions sans réponse…

Comme lui.

 _Ils avaient peur du regard que tu poserais sur eux s'ils reculaient, s'ils ne te suivaient pas. Ils n'ont toujours désiré que faire ta fierté. Et tu le sais._

Certes oui, il le savait. Et il était heureux, au fond, de voir ses fils si dévoués alors qu'il avait commis tant de grossières et cruelles erreurs envers eux.

 _Ils feraient tout ce que tu leur demanderais, si cela pouvait leur assurer de recevoir un peu d'affection de ta part. Cette affection que tu leur as si longtemps refusée…_

Il avait été bête, si bête et si aveugle…

Mais après _ça_ , pouvait-il encore espérer garder un peu de leur confiance et de leur estime ?

 _C'était une folie, Fëanor… Alors je te pose la question, une dernière fois : pourquoi ?_

Un tremblement agita ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Il était dans son bon droit. Melkor lui avait pris ce qui lui appartenait, ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde.

 _Et ta femme et tes fils, Fëanor ? Qu'en fais-tu ? Y tiens-tu moins que tes Silmarils ?_

Sa femme… ses fils… Bien sûr que si, il tenait à eux. Passionnément et plus que tout.

Les poings de Fëanor se serrèrent.

Mais les Silmarils étaient sa création. Sa plus belle création.

 _Mais tes fils sont également ta création. Pourquoi ignores-tu ce fait ?_

Le souffle de Fëanor se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Dans un fugace sursaut de fierté, il tenta de faire taire cette petite voix de la raison qui le harcelait.

Il devait agir, avancer. Il réfléchirait ensuite.

Mais, implacable, la petite voix continuait sa litanie, ses questions et ses piques, et chaque mot était un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur :

 _Amrod est mort parce que tu n'as pas réfléchi, Fëanor…_

L'Esprit de feu vacilla comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Comme une blessure mal cicatrisée, l'ultime rempart qui retenait encore la douleur céda, et un flot de sentiments violents l'envahit, implacable comme la mer déchaînée, terrible comme l'ouragan, balayant tout sur son passage, ses certitudes, sa fierté et son sang-froid, ne laissant que des ruines éparses.

Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer. Et même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Son orgueil ne l'aurait pas permis. Son serment non plus.

Il avait promis, et il se devait de tenir sa promesse.

 _Mais était-ce nécessaire de brûler les bateaux, Fëanor ?_ _Ne vois-tu pas le mal que ton acte a fait à tes fils ? N'entends-tu pas Amras pleurer ? Ne vois-tu pas Maedhros te regarder avec reproche ?_

Fëanor se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _Tu prétends tenir à eux. Alors pourquoi leur infliger cela ?_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question… Mais il n'avait pas à se justifier !

 _Cesse de te voiler la face, Fëanor. Si tu es un peu courageux, affronte la vérité en face, maintenant._

Tais-toi… Tais-toi… Va-t'en…

 _Tu es leur père, Fëanor, et tu seras leur malédiction. Et tu le sais…_

Sa respiration s'altéra, courte et précipitée comme celle d'un animal blessé acculé par le chasseur.

 _Te rappelles-tu de comment tout cela a commencé, Fëanor ? Te rappelles-tu de ce jour lointain, si lointain qu'il semble appartenir à une autre vie ? Oui, le monde était alors bien différent…_

Tais-toi… Tais-toi…

 _Te rappelles-tu, de ce jour où Nelyo est venu te trouver dans l'atelier, pour te demander l'autorisation d'aller jouer avec le fils de ce demi-frère que tu hais… Et la promesse ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié cette promesse que tu lui as faite… La toute première que tu prêtas… Et que tu brisas sans le moindre remord…_

La nuque roide de Fëanor céda. Sa tête fière s'inclina. Son poing serré s'abattit sur la table, faisant tressauter l'encrier plein qui y était posé. Un peu d'encre se déversa la carte, à l'endroit où se dressait le Thangorodrim, la montagne maudite où régnait son ennemi.

Son prochain objectif.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Vous le sentez venir, pas vrai ? Vous le sentez qu'au prochain chapitre, Fëanor passera à la casserole ? Niarkniark !_

 _Au fait, histoire que je me fasse une idée de vos goûts (et de votre degré de sadisme) vous imaginez sa mort pleine de larmes, de pardons et d'adieux déchirants, avec des_ "Papounet ne nous quitte paaaaaaaas ! On t'aiiiime malgré tout ce que tu nous as faiiiiit !" _ou plutôt style_ "C'est ça, crève vieux con, tu l'aura pas volée !" _?_


	7. Une étoile à six branches

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Me revoilà, en chair et en os... Et un chapitre en sang et en morts !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Il m'aura vraiment donné du mal, celui-ci ! Même après relecture, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite... mais l'envie d'updater était trop forte._

 _\- Et pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, je vous l'ai fais un peu plus long !_

 _\- Un peu plus triste aussi..._

 _\- Et Maedhros sera mis à l'honneur, ici et dans le chapitre suivant ! Enfin, "à l'honneur"... façon de parler, hein ! je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécierais beaucoup le genre d'honneur que je lui accorde..._

 _\- Mais j'm'en fous, j'lui demande pas son avis !_

 _\- Ce chapitre marque officiellement le début du Premier Âge, et donc des choses sérieuses ! Et on inaugure cela bien joyeusement cela..._

 _\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Une étoile à six branches -**

 **0o0o0o0**

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais aveugles. Levés vers le ciel saturé de cendres et de fumée que les rayons tremblants d'une nouvelle aube ne parvenaient pas à percer, ils ne cillaient pas, et dans leurs pupilles fixes, la flamme de la vie vacillait.

Ils ne voyaient pas le visage penché sur lui. Ils ne voyaient pas sa pommette barrée d'une entaille sanglante, sa lèvre fendue, sa peau claire maculée de terre et de sueur, ses cheveux rouges collés au front par le sang. Ils ne voyaient pas ses traits ravagés de douleur, ils ne voyaient pas son désarroi, son incompréhension, ses yeux remplis de mille questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La tête fière de Maedhros s'était inclinée, et sa main gantée caressait doucement la joue ensanglantée de son père gisant dans ses bras. Son armure était enfoncée et couverte de sang ; il ne voulait pas savoir s'il s'agissait de celui de ses ennemis ou du sien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le voir se relever, entendre sa voix rude lui assurer qu'il allait bien ; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver ce colosse de puissance et de force à l'éclat éblouissant que rien ne pouvait ébranler.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que c'était trop tard. La statue brisée avait chuté de son piédestal, et ses ruines éparses jonchaient le sol, avec le débris de sa confiance fracassée, de ses certitudes volées en éclat.

Car la flamme dans ses yeux s'étouffait lentement, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la raviver.

Aujourd'hui, Fëanor était tombé, et il se mourait.

De ses multiples blessures s'écoulaient des flots de sang, et la vie désertait son corps consumé par le cruel feu noir des démons de Morgoth.

Aujourd'hui, Maedhros venait de comprendre que son père n'était pas invulnérable, et que rien ne pourrait les protéger du destin, s'il avait su jeter l'Esprit de Feu à terre.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La tête de Fëanor reposait sur ses genoux, sans force. Ses yeux vides levés vers le ciel tourmenté, sa peau brûlée, déchirée, ses cheveux poisseux de sang, déployés autour de son visage comme les ailes d'un corbeau abattu, Maedhros ne voulait plus les voir. Maedhros ne les voyait plus. Il se rappelait d'un temps lointain, un temps heureux où le soleil brillait de mille feux et inondait le monde de sa lumière. Il se rappelait des oiseaux peuplant la forêt de Tirion, de l'ombre des branches, du calme paisible de l'étang. Il se rappelait des promenades, des déjeuners au bord de l'eau, des siestes et des discussions. La grâce des Eldar était encore sur leurs visages, et le mot guerre leur était étranger.

Maedhros sentit un désespoir sans nom lui étreindre la gorge.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien de ces fragments de paix et de bonheur simple. L'ombre de Morgoth s'était étendue sur eux, et tout avait été irrémédiablement bouleversé. Aujourd'hui, le fracas des épées avait couvert le chant des oiseaux, et l'âcre odeur de la mort saturait l'air, étouffant le parfum des fleurs. Et dans le ciel assombri, le soleil dissimulé derrière les voiles de fumée n'éclairait plus le monde que d'une pâle lueur blanche qui effaçait les couleurs ; à l'exception du rouge vermeil du sang qui souillait le sol, maculait les arbres et les armures, les cadavres comme les survivants, imprimant sur tous les corps sa signature.

Que restait-il encore de beau, dans ce paysage désolé où la mort avait pris tous les droits ?

Aujourd'hui, le souvenir des mots joies et amour avaient été balayés par le vent ; ce même vent coulis pernicieux qui s'efforçait d'éteindre cette timide lueur qui subsistait encore au fond des yeux de Fëanor. Impuissant, désarmé et terriblement faible, Maedhros mourrait d'envie de protéger cette précieuse flamme, ce dernier espoir… Car il y avait encore un espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nelyo, murmura une voix rauque qu'il reconnut à peine.

D'un geste délicat, il appuya un doigt sur les lèvres de son père. A travers le cuir de son gant, il sentait sa peau rêche et brûlante et le pouls qui pulsait faiblement dans son cou.

Mais il pulsait encore. C'était le plus important.

-Ne parlez pas, Adar, souffla-t-il, sa voix sonnant comme une supplique. Ne vous fatiguez pas…

Un râle étranglé qu'il prit d'abord pour une toux s'échappa de la gorge de son père. Puis il comprit qu'il riait, d'un rire résigné, sans humour.

-Non, Nelyo, il n'y a plus d'espoir…

L'Esprit de Feu baissait les armes.

L'Esprit de Feu abandonnait le combat.

L'Esprit de Feu s'éteignait.

Et Maedhros fut rempli de honte et de terreur.

-Ne dites pas cela, protesta-t-il avec véhémence, malgré son propre épuisement. Des secours vont arriver bientôt… Tout ira bien, vous verrez…

-Je ne vois plus rien, Nelyo, répondit son père d'une voix paisible.

Le jeune elfe accentua sa pression sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Il releva la tête, scrutant du regard la plaine envahie de brouillard gris. Après la fureur de la bataille, après les cris, les hennissements, les rugissements, le fracas des armes, le silence était assourdissant. Des amoncellements de cadavres d'elfes, d'orcs et de chevaux jonchaient le sol au milieu des mares de sang, des cendres, des armes perdues, des bannières déchirées, des arbres abattus. Les survivants erraient, hagards et chancelants, cherchant qui l'ami, qui le frère parmi les corps sans vie, et leurs visages étaient à jamais marqués de l'horreur qui les saisit ce jour-là, ce terrible jour ou la mort frappa aveuglément…

Mais sur aucun plastron, Maedhros, ne reconnut l'étoile à huit branches de leur maison. Il ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse et la respiration laborieuse, priant désespérément pour ses frères.

Faites qu'ils s'en soient sortis, faites qu'ils soient en vie…

-Nelyo, l'appela doucement Fëanor.

-Ne parlez pas, coupa-t-il avec empressement. Ne vous fatiguez pas…

-C'est trop tard pour moi... Laisse-moi…

-Jamais, siffla Maedhros.

-Retrouve tes frères, lui ordonna Fëanor d'un ton sans appel. Ils auront besoin de toi…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et le cœur de Maedhros aussi, quand il comprit ce que son père était en train de lui dire.

Un adieu.

Une terreur glacée mêlée de tendresse l'envahit, et son pouce caressa la joue déchirée de son père, qui levait vers lui ses yeux vides où tremblait encore une fragile étincelle.

-Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous, murmura-t-il.

Et une larme s'échappa de son œil, dévala le long de sa joue pour tomber sur le visage de Fëanor. Une petite perle salée, brillante comme l'argent sur la peau rougie de sang.

-Nous avons besoin de vous, ajouta-t-il.

Privé de la vue, son père ne voyait son expression ; mais il entendait sa voix où transparaissait une profonde détresse, et une affection un peu triste. Alors, rassemblant les maigres forces qui ne l'avaient pas encore fui, il leva lentement la main, tâtonnant au-dessus de lui.

-Nelyafinwë… appela-t-il dans un souffle expirant.

L'entendre prononcer son nom complet fit frémir Maedhros. Le nom que son père lui avait choisi, « troisième Finwë », par défi envers ses demi-frères qu'il méprisait et jalousait plus que tout, par orgueil pour sa lignée qu'il estimait la seule légitime.

Et son cœur se déchira, car il avait compris le sens caché de ce simple mot, de ce nom, _son_ nom.

La maison de Fëanor changeait de maître.

-Adar, vous n'avez pas le droit, souffla-t-il dans un murmure brisé, saisissant dans la sienne cette main qui tâtonnait dans le vide.

Et dans son esprit, des souvenirs revinrent en rafale.

Quand il était petit, que Fëanor le hissait sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser sur le front, ou le dévisager longuement en silence, avec cet air sévère et revêche qui lui faisait parfois peur.

Quand il le prenait par la main pour l'emmener se promener dans les rues ensoleillées de Tirion.

Quand ils allaient marcher dans la forêt à l'est de la cité, qu'ils se baignaient dans l'étang et, épuisés mais ravis, s'endormaient sur les berges, l'enfant blotti dans les bras protecteurs de son père.

Quand, pendant des heures, il restait dans l'atelier et observait son père manipuler les produits et les métaux, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ses gestes, des couleurs, des fumées et des explosions qui se dégageaient de ces préparations, se contentant d'admirer la maîtrise de ses mouvements et la beauté de marbre de son visage tendu par la concentration.

Quand il était devenu grand frère, que Fëanor l'avait pris à part pour lui expliquer l'importance de ce rôle. Et surtout, il lui avait fait faire une promesse. Celle de prendre soin de ces petits frères, les guider et les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Maedhros aurait voulu tenir cette promesse.

Mais le souvenir de l'incendie de Losgar était toujours vif dans son esprit, comme une blessure mal cicatrisée qui n'attendait qu'un mouvement brusque pour se rouvrir et saigner à nouveau.

Mais demeurait, gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, le souvenir du jour où il avait perdu un frère.

Et il ne comptait pas en perdre un de plus. Son cœur loyal ne le permettrait pas.

-Adar, appela-t-il une dernière fois, et le son de sa propre voix lui sembla lointain, comme s'il s'éloignait sur un sentier envahi de brouillard à la recherche de quelqu'un de perdu.

Une seconde larme coula. Il l'essuya rageusement. Sa main laissa une trace de sang sur sa joue, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son corps entier le faisait atrocement souffrir et il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu ; mais pour l'heure, c'était son cœur qui endurait le plus de tourments.

Il leva lentement la tête. Perdues dans le brouillard, se dessinaient trois silhouettes vêtues d'armures ternies s'avançant en leur direction. Un maigre rayon de lumière blanche tombait sur leurs visages, les nimbant d'une lueur vaporeuse, telles des apparitions spectrales noyées dans la brume.

Trois.

Pourquoi seulement trois ?

Puis il sentit une main toucher son bras dont la protection de métal avait été arrachée, remonter jusqu'à son épaule qu'elle pressa avec douceur. Et sans même tourner la tête, il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter, car ses frères étaient là, tous les cinq.

Tous les cinq…

Et il se jura de prendre soin d'eux, de les guider et de les protéger comme il l'avait promis à son père, il y a si longtemps de cela.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous en cercle autour du corps brisé de Fëanor, qui, s'il ne les voyait pas, avait senti leur présence. Et il sembla à Maedhros que son visage s'était détendu ; peut-être même était-ce un sourire, ourlé au coin de sa lèvre tachée de sang ?

-Mes fils, prononça-t-il d'une voix forte, vibrante, comme elle l'avait toujours été, malgré toute la douleur qui transparaissait dans ces deux simples mots.

Et chacun tendit la main pour le toucher, comme pour l'assurer de leur présence, de leur soutien et de leur amour éternel. Maglor et Caranthir prirent chacun une de ses mains. Celegorm empoigna son épaule, la serrant avec une douceur inattendue. Curufin posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Amras caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment les toucher. Et Fëanor dut comprendre cette réticence, car ce fut à lui qu'il s'adressa le premier.

-Je sais que ce sont des mots faibles et inutiles, Telufinwë, commença-t-il en tournant en sa direction son regard vide. Ils n'effaceront rien de mon acte ni de la peine que je t'ai infligée… Mais je te demande pardon.

Les doigts du plus jeune fils de l'Esprit de Feu glissèrent entre les mèches lisses au noir moiré souillé de rouge sale.

-C'est inutile, Adar, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire. Je suis sûr que Pityo est mieux là où il est.

Le corps de Fëanor fut parcouru d'un long frisson, et sa nuque se raidit brusquement. Maedhros cala plus confortablement sa tête entre ses genoux, sans pouvoir empêcher ses mains de trembler, habité par l'impression que la terrible angoisse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur allait le déchirer en deux.

-Tenez encore un peu, murmura-t-il. Des secours vont bientôt arriver…

Les paupières du mourant s'abaissèrent lentement, voilant ses paupières faiblement animées, comme des braises sur le point de s'éteindre.

-Il n'y aura pas de secours… Tu le sais… Tu essayes juste de repousser l'évidence…

Il y avait un accent de reproche dans sa voix, mais, trop affolé par le filet de sang qui s'écoulait des lèvres de son père, Maedhros n'y prit pas garde.

-Mon temps est venu, reprit Fëanor avec résolution, malgré l'évidente difficulté qu'il éprouvait à parler. Vous devrez continuer notre quête sans moi…

-C'est impossible, gronda Curufin, les yeux étincelants de larmes de colère.

Un nouveau spasme secoua le corps de Fëanor, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de douleur. A voir ainsi leur père souffrir sans rien pouvoir y faire, les six frères sentirent une terrible rage mêlée de honte monter dans leurs cœurs ; et leur seul souhait fut d'écraser Morgoth à l'instant, de détruire le Thangorodrim qui les narguait de ses hauteurs inaccessibles, entouré de volées de corbeaux qui croassaient moqueusement, sentant l'heure du festin approcher.

-Promettez-moi que vous continuez, les enjoignit encore Fëanor entre deux respirations courtes et sifflantes comme des soupirs.

Et le désir de vengeance qui les animait, brûlant leurs cœurs avec une intensité presque douloureuse, était tel qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant ; et ils tendirent leurs mains, leurs bras formant une étoile à six branche au-dessus de la tête de Fëanor. Et d'une seule voix, ils jurèrent de poursuivre Morgoth et de lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à leur maison, de le jeter à bas et de lui reprendre les Silmarils qui leur revenaient de droit.

-Vous continuerez même au péril de vos vies, insista encore Fëanor, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure haché. Vous continuerez jusqu'aux extrêmes de vos forces…

Il toussa, cracha du sang, et secoua la tête avec vigueur, comme pour tenir encore un peu à distance l'ombre de la mort qui s'étendait sur lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous revoir sans mes Silmarils, acheva-t-il en dégageant rudement ses mains que tenaient toujours Maglor et Caranthir pour les croiser sur sa poitrine, les poings fermés.

Maedhros le sentit s'abandonner contre lui, et un nœud de sanglots grossit dans sa gorge.

Impuissant, il regarda, ainsi que ses frères, le visage de son père quitter cette expression si sévère qu'il arborait toujours ; le pli entre ses sourcils disparut, ses lèvres pincées se détendirent, ses paupières définitivement closes ne frémissaient plus.

Même dans son sommeil, Fëanor n'avait jamais paru aussi paisible.

Malgré le sang, les brûlures et les plaies, malgré les tourments et le regrets, ici, sur ce champ de bataille dévasté, ici, où la vie n'avait pas sa place, ici, il s'était déchargé sur eux de son fardeau ; ici, il paraissait avoir enfin trouvé le repos.

Et le temps s'arrêta pour ses six fils, prostrés au sol, contemplant en silence cette statue à jamais immobile ; cette statue qui ne se relèverait plus pour les guider et éclairer leur chemin ; cette statue si rude mais si rassurante, qui leur avait fait tant de mal mais qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à haïr.

Leur roi. Leur père.

Amras détourna le regard, comme si la vision de ce visage figé lui était insupportable. Caranthir souffla par le nez, livide sous le rideau de ses cheveux noirs défaits. Curufin essuya une larme de rage sur sa joue, et Maglor passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Celegorm ramassa l'épée à la lame souillée qui gisait à quelques pas, l'essuya sur un pan de sa cape, puis la déposa respectueusement sur la poitrine de leur père. Maedhros toucha une dernière fois la joue à la peau blanche et froide comme de la pierre, puis recula doucement, déposant avec précaution la tête au sol, dans l'herbe jaunie.

Ils se relevèrent lentement sur leurs jambes tremblantes. Curufin s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Maglor, comme si les siennes ne le portaient plus. Maedhros baissa le regard vers le corps allongé à leurs pieds, comme un gisant dans son armement de guerre, l'épée reposant entre ses mains jointes et les yeux clos dans un sommeil dont il ne s'éveillerait jamais.

-Eh bien, murmura Caranthir, brisant le premier le silence. Nous avons une quête à mener.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs regards vers la montagne maudite, où tourbillonnaient toujours les nuées de corbeaux comme des nuages mouvants, et leurs visages se durcirent.

-Nous sommes derrière toi, Maedhros, prononça à son tour Maglor. Conduis-nous et nous te suivrons.

L'aîné des fils de Fëanor et le nouveau maître de sa maison acquiesça pensivement, reconnaissant dans les paroles de son frère celles que Fingolfin dit jadis à Fëanor.

Et comment ceci s'était-il terminé ?

Non, se morigéna-t-il fermement. Ceci n'arriverait pas. Ils rentreraient tous, ensemble et victorieux, les Silmarils dans les mains et le visage à nouveau offert à la lumière de Laurelin.

Il se le promit. Pour lui et pour eux.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voili-voilou... En tenant compte de vos avis, les filles, j'ai essayé de faire un truc un peu sentimental sans tomber dans le monde des bisounours... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Prenez soin de vous, lisez des fanfics, on se retrouve bientôt (j'espère) !_


	8. L'elfe au fëa brisé

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Hé oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis toujours pas morte, et pire encore, je continue d'écrire !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Ce chapitre était particulièrement difficile à écrire, et je pense qu'il l'est tout autant à lire..._

 _\- Je préconise donc un **rating M** (on est jamais trop prudents)_

 _\- Hé, quoi, je vous avais bien dis que Maedhros allait prendre cher ! ... heu, je voulais dire, être mis à l'honneur... haha..._

 _\- Ce chapitre fonctionne en "partenariat" avec un OS indépendant que je posterais normalement sous peu : S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, Seigneur qui est une sorte de suite._

 _\- Et voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **L'elfe au fëa brisé –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Dans cette étroite cellule aveugle, sans fenêtre ni interstice autre que la massive porte de fer hérissée de piques tranchants, les ténèbres régnaient en maîtres. Véritables tyrans, ils imposaient leur loi, étouffaient impitoyablement le moindre rayon de lumière, le plus petit espoir, plongeant leur prisonnier dans une nuit sans fin, remplie de cauchemars et de tourmentes, les affres du désespoir au cœur desquels il ne pouvait que se débattre vainement, user ses forces, sa voix – sa vie.

Misérablement étendu sur le flanc, recroquevillé comme un nouveau-né, respirant difficilement à cause de ses côtes cassées qui se rappelaient à lui au moindre mouvement, Maedhros avait fermé les yeux et tentait de trouver un peu de repos. Rares étaient les moments où ses bourreaux le laissaient en paix, et tout aussi brefs ; ils se plaisaient surtout à revenir à l'instant précis où il avait réussi à s'assoupir quelque peu, malgré la peur, la faim, l'inconfort de ses chaînes et l'atroce douleur qui irradiait de son corps entier. Ils ouvraient la porte avec fracas pour le faire sursauter, et s'avançaient lentement, se délectant de le voir tenter de ramper comme une larve car ses jambes étaient brisées ; tenter de leur échapper, comme s'il existait un endroit, dans cette minuscule geôle aux murs de pierre glissante, où il puisse se mettre hors de leur atteinte.

Alors, prenant leur temps, savourant le désespoir qui tenaillait leur victime terrifiée, ils l'acculaient en faisant claquer leurs fouets en l'air, et ils ricanaient de contentement. Ils tiraient sur ses chaînes pour le traîner à leurs pieds, comme un chien ; au début, ils l'empoignaient par les cheveux – avant de les couper presque à ras.

Puis ils levaient leurs fouets, et ils frappaient.

Frappaient.

Frappaient.

Encore et encore.

Tant et tant que, pour lui, c'en était presque devenu une habitude.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que la douleur était moins difficile à supporter, que l'envie de supplier qu'on arrête, qu'on le laisse, était moins forte, que le lâche soulagement qui le prenait quand enfin les coups cessaient de pleuvoir ne le remplissait plus de honte et de colère envers lui-même.

Cela signifiait simplement que l'espoir l'avait déserté, et qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'espérer échapper à cet enfer, de croire plus longtemps qu'on viendrait le libérer. Les débris de l'orgueil qui lui restaient avaient volé au vent. Il n'avait plus cherché plus à se montrer brave, à retenir ses cris quand les Orcs revenaient le torturer. Ceux-ci s'étaient esclaffés, quand ils avaient compris qu'il lâchait prise. Ils l'y avaient aidé. Ils lui avaient marché sur les mains, l'avaient poussé dans le gouffre, ils avaient précipité sa chute, et l'avaient regardé sombrer en grognant dans leur ignoble dialecte qui lui écorchait les oreilles.

Mais ils avaient d'eux-mêmes à moitié réglé le problème en lui en coupant une.

Certains jours, quand ses bourreaux s'en allaient enfin, comme des enfants lassés de leur nouveau jouet, il lui arrivait de se redresser sur les genoux pour frapper et griffer les murs de ses poings, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les ongles en sang, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts déchirés ne craquent. Et alors, terrassé de douleur et d'épuisement, le corps brûlant de ses blessures rouvertes, il s'écroulait sur le sol dur, et il restait prostré là où il était tombé, haletant. Le sang coulait goutte à goutte sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes. Et, parfois des heures, il se tordait sur le sol en vaines tentatives de se redresser, comme un pantin désarticulé. Car c'était ce qu'il était devenu. Une marionnette dans les mains des Orcs, une distraction, un objet de raillerie.

Rien de plus.

Il n'était plus _rien._

Ni pour ces créatures immondes qui s'amusaient avec son corps comme un jouet.

Ni pour les siens, ceux qui le suivaient jadis, ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient – ou du moins l'avait-il cru.

Ses frères… que faisaient-ils ?

Ils avaient promis de rester ensemble... alors pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas à son aide ?

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait été jeté là, dans cette geôle obscure qui ne laissait passer aucun rayon de lumière, à la merci de ses cruels bourreaux. Il ne savait pas quand était le jour et la nuit. Il ne savait pas si le temps passé depuis sa capture se comptait en jours, en mois, en années.

Il avait perdu tous ses repères, tous ses espoirs, et dans le noir infini où il était plongé, ne voyait même pas le visage de ceux qui prenaient tant de plaisir à le détruire à petit feu. Aveugle, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander s'il n'avait pas passé toute sa vie dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie le crissement des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Le manque de sommeil, la faim, la douleur l'égaraient. Souvent, il pleurait dans l'obscurité, et de sa gorge s'élevait des suppliques rauques entrecoupées de gémissements et de sanglots, tous étouffés par les murs de sa minuscule prison.

Il était seul, seul avec sa douleur, et il avait beau hurler, personne ne l'entendrait ; personne ne l'aiderait jamais...

Fiévreux, il croyait se rappeler de ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, et oubliait les visages de ceux qu'il avait jadis connus. Et plusieurs fois, il fut certain que ses bourreaux, c'étaient aussi _eux,_ ces six ombres silencieuses, sans noms et sans visages, qui hantaient ses délires...

Ses frères.

Leurs noms lui échappaient, petit à petit. Seul demeurait, gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit, la certitude qu'ils l'avaient abandonné.

Ses frères…

Ils avaient pourtant _promis_ de rester ensemble...

Et dans la nuit sans fin qui l'entourait, il les appelait, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms, de leurs visages, de qui ils étaient. Il les appelait à l'aide, il leur demandait de lui pardonner, de revenir. Et dans les échos de sa propre voix que lui rapportaient les murs de pierre froide, il croyait entendre leur réponse.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrait, que les silhouettes massives des Orcs se profilaient dans l'embrasure, il ouvrait ses yeux aveugles qui n'avaient pas vu de lumière depuis trop longtemps, et il se demandait si c'étaient ses frères qui venaient ; et le fouet s'abattait sur lui, mordant sa peau, déchirant sa chair, et il pleurait sans retenue en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, comme pour tenter de se protéger des coups. Des larmes inondaient son visage, et des suites de mots sans sens s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres fendues.

Et s'il ne pouvait voir ses bourreaux, eux le voyaient, et ils voyaient le spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait cet elfe au fëa brisé, et ils riaient, riaient, riaient, et leurs rires durs comme des roches résonnaient longuement dans la petite cellule.

Maedhros avait lâché prise.

Il ne cherchait plus à se défendre, car il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il faisait là, de qui étaient ceux qui le torturaient et ceux qui l'attendaient ailleurs, là où il y avait de la lumière. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom de ceux qui lui étaient jadis cher, et ni même du sien.

Pourtant, et bien qu'il ne comprenne plus le sens de ces mots, il était persuadé que quelque part, il y avait des gens qu'il avait aimé, qui l'avaient aimé – peut-être l'aimaient-ils encore. Peut-être l'attendaient-ils, le cherchaient-ils.

Mais, prisonnier de sa toute petite cellule envahie de la tyrannie de la nuit, il ne connaissait plus que la douleur et les larmes, et ne savait plus s'il existait quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilà, je crois que vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi je disais qu'il avait été difficile à écrire... Je me sentais vraiment mal tout au long de cette lente descente aux enfers..._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre ne contient aucun mort, promis... seulement beaucoup de fluff et de drama. Et il risque aussi de mettre un peu de temps à arriver,_ _car je pars en voyage scolaire dimanche, pour revenir vendredi prochain... Certes, c'est les vacances juste après, mais avec les devoirs et tout le bazar..._

 _Donc, à défaut d'à bientôt, je vous dis à plus !_


	9. Pâle améthyste

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _AVIS A LA POPULATION ! CECI EST UNE UPDATE, JE RÉPÈTE,_ _CECI EST UNE UPDATE !_

 _Hé oui, c'est bien moi ! Après un très long délai de vacances fait de voyages scolaires, de rattrapage de devoirs et de procrastination indolente au niveau de mes écrits, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) !_

 _Et à Maedhros aussi..._

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours pas) en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Mais vous aurez remarqué que cela ne m'empêchais pas de les emprunter pour en faire un peu ce que je voulais..._

 _\- ... en particulier pour assouvir mes soifs de sang et mes impulsions sadiques diverses._

 _\- Alors, hum, que dire... ce chapitre_ _est vraiment, vraiment long par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire... Il est même encore plus long que le chapitre 3, qui pourtant battait déjà les records !_

 _\- Maedhros va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche (comme d'habitude...)_

 _\- Pas de rating spécial, mais beaucoup de drama et de larmes : un parapluie est donc conseillé pour éviter de finir arrosé._

 _\- Ce chapitre 9 est évidemment la suite du chapitre 8 (ohhhh ! quelle révélation !) mais aussi de l'OS hors-série S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, Seigneur qui es en fait une sorte de chapitre transition entre les deux. Conseillé de le lire avant, mais pas obligatoire si vous avez la flemme._

 _\- Et voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Pâle améthyste** **–**

 **0o0o0o0**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Maedhros avait réussi à dormir une nuit complète, sans être réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar ou une douleur subite, ravivée à une quelconque blessure encore mal refermée. Malgré le repos forcé auquel il était soumis, son corps était encore faible et nécessitait des soins quasi-constants. On lui avait cependant promis que d'ici quelques semaines, les os de ses jambes seraient ressoudés et qu'il pourrait se remettre à marcher.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus vivement les médecins, était sa main – ou plutôt le moignon bandé qui en restait. La plaie s'infectait si facilement qu'ils parlaient d'amputer une partie de son bras pour le sauver de la gangrène.

Dans ces moment-là, le seul désir de Maedhros était d'envoyer son cousin Fingon aller se faire voir chez Morgoth, d'où il avait si bien su le tirer – mais à quel prix ?

Ce matin-là, cependant, le premier fils de Fëanor ouvrit les yeux avec, dans le cœur, une rassurante sensation de tranquillité, comme si un chat ronronnant s'était lové sur sa poitrine, petit boule de poils doux et de chaleur. Son corps ne lui causait aucune douleur, chose assez exceptionnelle. N'osant abuser de cette chance, il prit garde à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre, et, les paupières mi-closes, profila de la chaleur des rayons matinaux du soleil sur sa joue. A sa demande, les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient jamais tirés, et même la nuit, un peu de lumière baignait toujours dans sa chambre.

Il avait suffisamment vécu dans les ténèbres et la peur.

Il sentait la douce caresse d'un souffle de vent, chargé de délicates senteurs fleuries. Il entendait, au loin, les vocalises mélodieuses d'un oiseau, comme un chant de bienvenue à son adresse.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants, Maedhros… »

Il avait si longtemps été considéré comme mort, par lui-même le premier.

Si longtemps…

Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant, contenant les larmes qui menaçaient d'en couler. Respirant lentement, expirant profondément, comme pour tenter d'évacuer la peine avec son souffle, il se concentra sur sa joue chauffée par le soleil et tâcha d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient dans son esprit, comme des bulles d'air crevant la surface calme d'un lac en remous écumeux.

Puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un sourire plissa le coin de sa lèvre barrée d'une épaisse cicatrice blanche. Sa tristesse et l'ombre d'un passé qu'il aurait souhaité oublié furent balayés par un puissant vent porteur des échos du bonheur du printemps. Un sentiment d'attente, fait d'appréhension et de joie fébrile tout ensemble monta dans son cœur meurtri. Il était presque certain qu'aujourd'hui, allait se produire quelque chose de beau, quelque chose d'important pour lui… mais quoi ? Il sentait la vérité tout près, toquant à la porte de son esprit sans parvenir à l'ouvrir, et lui-même, de l'autre côté, tirait comme un forcené sur la poignée ; mais les gonds ne cédaient pas, et le fin mot de l'histoire restait hors de sa portée, faisant monter en lui une agaçante frustration.

Mais ce fut une autre porte, celle de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit alors. Il reconnut le discret tapotement contre le battant qui annonçait toujours l'arrivée de son cousin Fingon.

Ne pouvant tourner la tête pour le voir entrer, Maedhros visualisa néanmoins, sous ses paupières légèrement soulevées, ce visage qui lui avait tenu compagnie tous les jours durant son long calvaire, sa si lente, si douloureuse, si difficile remontée du gouffre des enfers.

Fingon, qui était désormais pour lui associé à la protection et au réconfort. Car c'était toujours son visage qu'il trouvait penché sur lui quand il s'éveillait de ces cauchemars. C'était toujours sa main qui essuyait ses larmes, caressait ses cheveux, et c'était toujours sa voix qui lui murmurait de douces paroles, des mots d'amour et de réconfort, tout en le berçant comme un enfant apeuré.

C'était Fingon qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait soutenu, qui lui avait parlé pour le retenir et l'empêcher de basculer à nouveau. Souvent, trop obnubilé par la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps, à moitié assommé par les remèdes que lui administraient les médecins, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, se laissant seulement bercer par le son de sa voix. Mais cela lui suffisait.

-Je suis content de te voir réveillé, Nelyo.

C'était bel et bien la voix de Fingon. Maedhros sourit à l'entendre, car à ses oreilles – ou plutôt, à celle qui n'avait pas été coupée – elle était la plus belle musique du monde.

La sienne, en comparaison, était semblable à une chute de pierre, une suite de sons âpres et secs entrecoupés de soupirs et de grognements qui lui irritaient la gorge. Il peinait à articuler convenablement les mots, car il s'essoufflait trop rapidement et se mettait à haleter comme un chien assoiffé après une longue course. Alors, il ouvrait la bouche le moins possible ; mais son cousin ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Au contraire, il semblait se plaire à deviner ses pensées simplement en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il existait entre eux un lien spécial, unique, qui leur permettait de se comprendre sans que les mots ne fussent nécessaires.

Et peut-être était-ce vrai…

Fingon s'assit sur le bord du lit. Puis, d'un geste délicat et fluide trahissant l'habitude, il saisit la main valide de son cousin alité pour la presser dans la sienne avec tendresse. Un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres, et son visage baignait dans la grâce des Eldar, cette pure lumière que les épreuves, la souffrance et le malheur n'avaient su ternir.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre aujourd'hui, Nelyo, mon cher cousin… Quelque chose de très important.

Et son sourire s'effaça, et un léger pli se creusa entre ses sourcils, signe d'inquiétude. Etonné de ce brusque changement d'humeur, Maedhros l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un regard appuyé. Le captant, Fingon fit un effort pour masquer son visible trouble :

-Je t'ai souvent parlé de tes frères, Nelyo, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite chambre. Ce fut au front de Maedhros de se plisser, et il fronça les sourcils – sans prendre conscience que cela accentuait encore la dureté presque effrayante que les cicatrices et les traces de brûlures avaient conférée à son visage lacéré.

Quelque chose s'agita dans les tréfonds de la mémoire de Maedhros, comme un petit animal en cage se débattant pour s'échapper.

En effet, il se rappelait. Fingon lui avait dit qu'il avait des frères. Cinq frères. Il lui parlait souvent d'eux, il lui disait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il lui avait dit leurs noms, plusieurs fois, mais Maedhros ne parvenait jamais à s'en rappeler. Ils ne lui évoquaient rien, seul un faible frémissement de surface, comme le vent frôlant le calme plat d'un étang, le ridant sans le troubler. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de leurs visages, qui lui apparaissaient comme estompés par un épais brouillard, à demi effacé, si lointains et si flous qu'il les croyait issus des méandres épars d'un ancien rêve.

Presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

Ce vide dans sa mémoire, qui semblait s'être creusé comme un infranchissable fossé entre lui et son passé, l'effrayait et l'horrifiait. Il ne croyait se rappeler de bribes de son enfance lumineuse que par les récits que lui faisait Fingon. Et il ne reconnaissait son cousin que par sa constante présence, qui avait déchiré un coin du voile et permis qu'il se souvienne de lui. Quelques images de leurs jeux innocents dans les jardins d'Irmo, à Valinor, lui revenaient parfois au fil de ses rêves.

Mais c'était tout.

Sans Fingon, il n'aurait rien ni personne, aucune illusion de bonheur à quoi se raccrocher, aucune raison de se battre et de survivre.

Sans Fingon, il ne serait rien.

Et une sourde colère montait en lui comme une vague, tournée contre Morgoth, qui lui avait volé ses souvenirs, et tout espoir de pouvoir un jour retrouver le bonheur perdu. Et en même temps, une autre colère, plus secrète, plus profonde, grandissait dans son cœur.

Une colère qui était comme un cri de détresse à l'adresse de ses frères, qui n'étaient pas là, assis sur son lit comme Fingon l'était, qui n'apaisaient pas ses peurs et n'essuyaient pas ses larmes comme Fingon le faisait. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Pourquoi ?

Désespoir, rage et douleur. Voilà ce que lui évoquaient ces frères dont Fingon lui parlait.

Maedhros hocha lentement la tête.

-Eh bien… poursuivit Fingon d'une voix où tremblait une hésitation. J'ai reçu une lettre de Maglor ce matin. Il annonce son arrivée imminente.

Maglor… ce nom évoqua vaguement à Maedhros le souvenir d'un regard d'améthyste mêlé de saphir, et d'une voix cristalline comme le chant d'un ruisseau.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure éraillé qui provoqua une vive douleur dans sa gorge, le faisant violemment tousser.

Fingon se pencha sur lui, glissant sa main sous sa nuque pour lui soulever la tête et lui permettre de respirer plus à l'aise. Le contact de ces doigts fins agrippés à ses cheveux courts le fit frémir, et une peur instinctive le saisit, plantant ses crocs de glace dans son cœur battant à toute allure.

Dans un éclair blanc, il se rappela des rugissements de contentement des Orcs, de la morsure du fouet sur sa peau, des mains griffues qui lui tiraient violement la tête en arrière, et du couteau qui luisait dans le noir, s'abattant pour trancher net sa chevelure rouge…

-Fingon, grogna-t-il en se débattant faiblement, les yeux mi-clos.

Son cousin s'empressa de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, caressant doucement sa joue pour se faire pardonner.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Nelyo… S'excusa-t-il d'une voix contrite.

Maedhros secoua mollement la tête, se forçant à sourire, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de son cousin, si à présent il redoutait les contacts physiques.

La tête rejetée sur l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, il inspira lentement l'air frais, empreint du parfum de menthe et de vin de son cousin, qui apaisa sa gorge brûlante.

Quand il sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme régulier, il rouvrit les yeux, lançant à Fingon qui l'observait avec inquiétude un regard d'excuse.

-Maglor arrivera bientôt, reprit Fingon en souriant avec gêne. Officiellement, nous devons nous entendre ensemble d'une quelconque stratégie de défense. Officieusement, il vient te voir, toi. A moins que tu ne souhaites pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant comment la formuler, interrogeant son cousin du regard.

Celui-ci fit saisi d'une grande émotion et d'une foule de question. Maglor… l'un de ses frères. L'aîné après lui, il se rappelait.

Il venait le voir.

Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi se manifestait-il seulement maintenant, alors que c'était _avant_ , qu'il aurait eu besoin de lui ?

Mais au moins, cela signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement oublié…

Maedhros hocha la tête. L'ombre d'un sourire était sur ses lèvres déchirées de cicatrices.

* * *

-Seigneur Fingon, un visiteur est arrivé.

L'interpellé, qui venait de quitter la chambre de son cousin alité, la main encore sur la poignée, leva le regard vers le serviteur venu l'avertir.

-Le seigneur Makalaurë Fëanorion ?

-Oui seigneur, confirma le valet d'un air un peu embarrassé. Nous l'avons conduit dans vos appartements, car il prétendait devoir vous voir, vous et vous seul.

Il semblait craindre une réaction négative de la part de son seigneur, mais Fingon approuva d'un sec mouvement de menton, le regard fuyant comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Merci.

Et, d'un pas rapide, il s'en alla vers l'aile est où étaient situés ses appartements.

Son visiteur l'attendait dans l'antichambre, debout, comme s'il ne se sentait pas autorisé à prendre place à son aise parmi les confortables fauteuils disposés autour de la cheminée.

Et il s'agissait du même homme qui avait, trois semaines auparavant, mouché le messager qu'il lui avait dépêché, songea Fingon en souriant sombrement au souvenir du récit que lui avait fait le susnommé messager, précipitamment revenu du camp Fëanorion une fois sa mission accomplie.

-Votre célérité est louable, seigneur Makalaurë, lâcha-t-il en s'avançant, le regard planté dans celui de son cousin. Un peu plus et vous étiez rendu avant la missive prévenant de votre arrivée.

-J'avais de bonnes raisons de me hâter à venir vous trouver, répondit sèchement Maglor, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion difficilement contenue.

-Si seulement vous et votre père avaient été aussi prompt à recouvrir la possession des Silmarils, bien des malheurs auraient été épargnés au monde, poursuivit perfidement Fingon.

Le Fëanorion raidit les épaules, et son regard se durcit dangereusement. Mais Fingon ne voyait que son corps drapé de sobres habits de voyages qui portaient les marques d'une hâtive chevauchée, et ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur son torse pour en contenir les tremblements.

-Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea Maglor avec précipitation.

Le fils de Fingolfin détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre en cherchant les justes mots. Son hésitation, et les longues secondes de lourd silence qui planèrent sur l'antichambre, firent perdre toute couleur au visage déjà pâle de Maglor.

-Je vous en prie, insista-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Dites-moi seulement…

-Guère mieux que ce que je vous indiquât dans ma lettre, l'interrompit Fingon, assez rudement, car tout aussi fébrile, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Son corps se remet des blessures subies, mais…

-Mentiez-vous quand vous dîtes qu'il ne se rappelait plus de son passé ni de… de nous... de ses frères ?

Il y avait une prière dans la voix du Fëanorion ; rassemblant son courage, car avouer cette vérité était tout aussi difficile que de l'entendre, et qu'il n'avait jamais haï les fils de Fëanor au point de sciemment les faire souffrir en se jouant de leurs sentiments, Fingon regarda son cousin dans les yeux, et lui parla de Maedhros.

Il lui dit tout ce qu'il n'avait osé ou pu dire dans sa lettre. Il lui parla des cauchemars, des larmes et des cris, il lui parla des longues heures à tenter de rappeler la joie dans son cœur, ses proches à sa mémoire. Il lui parla de chacune des plaies qui blessaient son corps brisé, des souffrances qu'endurait son esprit qu'on n'avait complètement pu arracher aux griffes du mal.

Et avant qu'il eût fini, Maglor était agenouillé sur le sol, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues en longues rivières d'argent, cours d'eau pure charriant toute sa peine et son amour, son remord, son affliction à sa propre impuissance, et l'immense détresse qui le rongeait comme un poison.

Des sentiments qui étaient bien trop connus de Fingon. Alors, pour la seconde fois, il tendit la main à un Fëanorion, lui offrant son soutien pour l'aider à se relever, et il ne le lâcha pas.

-Il veut vous revoir, bien que votre nom ne lui évoque rien, souffla-t-il, le nez plongé dans les cheveux soyeux de Maglor, en profitant traîtreusement pour respirer leur parfum sucré, comme celui qui planait ces chauds après-midi d'été où tous se réfugiaient à l'ombre tendre des sous-bois.

Maglor redressa la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un vif revers de main. En une fraction de seconde, son visage passa de la détresse la plus profonde à une inébranlable résolution.

-Eh bien, ne le faisons pas attendre…

Il lâcha sèchement le bras de Fingon, qu'il avait, dans sa douleur, agrippé sans s'en rendre compte, et quitta l'antichambre sur les pas de son hôte.

* * *

Maedhros s'était lentement assoupi quand son cousin l'avait laissé seul. Mais au moment où il glissait dans le sommeil, trois chocs sourds, comme des coups sur une porte, le firent sursauter, et ouvrir les yeux.

Trois nouveaux coups furent frappés au battant, discrets, presque hésitants. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à la façon de Fingon de s'annoncer, ni à celle des médecins. Alors qui…

Un frémissement glacial crispa ses flancs, pénétrant comme la lame d'un poignard, le faisant haleter.

Oui, il se rappelait…

L'un de ses frères – quel était son nom, par Eru ? – … L'un de ses frères venait le voir…

Le cœur battant avec appréhension, toute trace de cette bonne humeur qui l'habitait au réveil oubliée, il poussa sur sa voix, et demanda qu'on entre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Trop lentement. Comme si celui qui la poussait n'éprouvait alors que le désir de la refermer et de s'enfuir.

Maedhros leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui dont il avait gardé un tremblant souvenir. Un regard qui avait la couleur de la mer illuminée sous les lueurs de l'aube… Un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas contemplé depuis bien longtemps – si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ces images appartenaient au passé, celui dont la noirceur d'Angband l'avait à jamais séparé…

Avec une curiosité anxieuse, Maedhros contempla le visage de son visiteur – son frère, s'il en croyait Fingon.

Il était d'une douceur et d'une grâce harmonieuse, comme un ensemble de notes de musiques s'enlaçant sur la feuille des partitions, encadré de longues boucles d'ébènes qui glissaient sur ses épaules comme des coulées d'encre. Sa peau était fine et blanche comme du marbre, et ses lèvres ourlaient l'esquisse d'un sourire tendre. Mais, dans ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux de biche aux couleurs de l'aurore, il y avait de l'effroi, et une détresse qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Ainsi, c'était là son frère…

Un homme sain et beau, qui, en posant les yeux sur lui, n'éprouvait que peur et répulsion.

Mais Maedhros n'avait pas le cœur à lui en vouloir, car bien que Fingon qui ai toujours refusé un miroir, il s'était vu dans le reflet des prunelles claires de son cousin, et le peu qu'il avait aperçu avait suffi à lui faire songer à abréger ses misérables jours.

-Maglor… Murmura-t-il, d'une voix hachée par sa respiration laborieuse. C'est bien… ton nom ?

L'autre hocha la tête en avançant d'un pas. Sa démarche était chancelante, et il s'appuyait d'une main au chambranle de la porte comme s'il allait s'effondrer.

-Je suis navré… du spectacle que je t'offre… Poursuivit opiniâtrement Maedhros, faisant fi de la douleur subite qui lui transperça la poitrine comme un dard.

Fingon lui avait demandé de ne pas trop pousser sur sa voix durant encore quelques jours. Mais il n'y avait, entre son frère et lui, aucun lien qui lui permettait de se passer de mots…

-Ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser, Nelyo, répondit alors son frère.

Celui-ci sursauta malgré lui, à l'entente de ce surnom que lui donnait également son cousin. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait du diminutif de son nom paternel, Nelyafinwë, et que seuls ceux qui lui étaient proches le lui donnaient.

Et il y avait, dans la bouche de cet homme dont le visage lui était à la fois parfaitement inconnu et si familier, une telle fragilité quand il prononça ce nom, ce surnom d'enfant, qu'une étrange sensation de légèreté s'empara de son corps détruit, comme si un poids qui pesait douloureusement sur lui s'était d'un coup envolé.

Maglor s'approcha lentement, pas à pas, et Maedhros eut l'impression, en le voyant s'avancer jusqu'à lui, que chaque pas les éloignait un peu plus. Arrivé tout au bord de son lit, au lieu de s'asseoir, comme Fingon l'aurait fait, il glissa jusqu'au sol, tombant à genoux auprès de lui.

-C'est à moi…

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux d'azur, comme des perles brillantes nées de ces prunelles de pâle améthyste, et elles tombèrent sur le drap, goutte à goutte, comme la rosée de l'aube tombant des feuilles des arbres, imprimant ses auréoles sombres sur la blancheur de l'étoffe.

Et sa nuque ploya, et ses épaules se voûtèrent, et Maglor inclina la tête, le front reposant sur le matelas, contre le flanc frémissant de son frère mutilé. Et chacun de ses sanglots était comme un déchirement dans le cœur meurtri de ce-dernier. La tristesse de l'âme de son frère se communiqua à lui, et il pleura à son tour, versant de longues gouttes de diamant sur le drap, empli d'une immense peine dont il ne saisissait pas la raison.

Il avait la sensation de se trouver enfin tout près le voile qui le séparait de sa mémoire. Il pouvait le toucher des doigts, y appuyer la paume, et il le sentait glisser, souple mais si puissant, plus impénétrable que les murailles d'Angband, et pourtant léger comme un nuage de brume.

-Pardon, Nelyo, je te demande pardon… balbutia la voix brisée de Maglor, alors qu'il levait la tête, son regard éploré heurtant celui de son bien-aimé frère. Je voulais… je te jure… nous avons essayé, tous les cinq, si fort… je te jure que nous avons essayé…

La main valide de Maedhros, guidée par un instinct qui ne lui appartenait pas, frôla sa joue à la peau si douce, et son index pressa tendrement ses lèvres mouillées de larmes pour le forcer à se taire.

-Je le sais, Maglor, souffla-t-il en caressant les boucles noires abandonnées sur son épaule agitée de tremblements convulsifs.

Et il disait vrai. Car il avait lu le fond du regard de son frère, et, au-delà de cette répulsion qui ne lui était pas destinée, il avait vu la profondeur de son désespoir, et il avait vu son amour, l'amour pur d'un petit frère, l'amour aveugle d'un cadet pour son aîné, l'amour fervent d'un soldat pour son seigneur, l'amour tranquille d'un ami, d'un compagnon et d'un confident.

Et sa main se crispa sur le voile, en usant le fil, et des fissures apparurent sur le mur. La vérité lui apparaissait à présent si proche, si proche…

Maglor avait toujours été son petit frère, à lui, et à lui seul, et d'entre tous, celui à qui il tenait le plus et à qui il faisait le plus confiance.

Il se rappela de cette nuit si lointaine, où l'enfant qui grandissait lui avait promis de dormir ; ce petit diable qui avait revêtu le masque de l'ange, qui avait trompé sa confiance, en avait abusé…

Ce souvenir émergea de la brume, perçant le voile déchiré, se faufilant par la fissure, et reprit sa place dans sa mémoire avec naturel, comme s'il y avait toujours été.

Comme il aurait toujours dû y être.

Et, en souriant, Maedhros se rappelait du chandelier en équilibre à la tête du lit, et de la plume qui courait sur le parchemin, du poète emporté par ses mots comme un danseur dans une folle farandole, oubliant la nuit et le sommeil, et même la promesse qu'il avait faite… Il se rappelait de cuisante brûlure de la trahison – la première. Comme elle lui paraissait douce, cette brûlure…

Comme il était bon de souffrir pour son frère, par son frère…

-Kano, souffla-t-il, et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau de leurs yeux qui ne se lâchaient plus.

C'était le surnom qu'il lui donnait. Kanafinwë… La voix forte de Finwë, qui savait si bien faire vibrer les esprits et émouvoir les cœurs, par ses accents mélodieux, ses inflexions chaudes qui donnaient l'impression qu'il chantait toujours en parlant…

Mais qui restait-il de ce don enchanteur, dans les murmures brisés qui sortaient désormais de sa gorge nouée de sanglots ?

Les prunelles d'améthyste levées vers lui étaient emplies d'une douleur si aigüe qu'il sembla à Maedhros qu'elle habitait son propre corps. Et, soudain, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé, depuis le début, et qu'aussi étroit pouvait être son lien avec son cousin, jamais il ne serait aussi beau et fusionnel qu'avec son frère, son si précieux petit frère, qui lui avait tant manqué sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne, et que son cœur n'avait cessé d'appeler bien que son nom ne lui évoque plus rien…

-Morgoth… chuchota Maglor, les paupières mi-closes, comme s'il n'avait plus le courage de soutenir le regard de son aîné. Il nous avait promis de te relâcher… sous condition que nous déposions les armes et retournions de là où nous étions venus…

-Mais vous n'avez pas cédé… articula péniblement Maedhros.

-Nous savions qu'il mentait, poursuivit Maglor, la tête reposant sur le matelas alors que la main gauche de son frère caressait tendrement sa chevelure soyeuse étalée sur les draps comme les rayons d'un soleil noir. Nous savions qu'il ne te relâcherait jamais, quoi que nous fassions… Et le serment nous tenais de telle façon que nous ne pouvions envisager de reculer, même si cela devais sauver ta vie… Je te demande pardon… pardon, pardon, pardon…

Et il répéta ce dernier mot comme une litanie, un chant fragile où tremblait un sanglot désespéré.

Maedhros glissa sa main sous le menton de son frère, le forçant à lever la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Puis, avec difficulté et infinie précaution, le premier fils de Fëanor souleva sa lourde carcasse déchirée, se penchant en avant, et il déposa ses lèvres fendues sur le front lisse de son cadet, un léger baiser, maladroit mais empli d'amour bienveillant et de reconnaissance.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée par les larmes qu'il contenait difficilement dans sa gorge. Je comprends mieux, maintenant…

Et, vidé de ses forces par ce simple mouvement, son corps affaibli se relâcha et il retomba mollement sur l'oreiller. Maglor, alors, trouva le courage de se lever, et il s'assit au bord du lit, à la place qu'occupait Fingon quelques tempes auparavant. Son visage n'était plus que tendresse et sollicitude, comme s'il souhaitait rattraper le temps perdu, le temps qu'il avait passé à se lamenter en silence, priant vainement pour l'âme d'un frère qu'il pensait lui être à tout jamais arraché.

-J'ai été si bouleversé quand Fingon m'a appris que tu étais en vie… je… je n'osais plus y croire…

Il se forçait à garder le regard posé sur le visage de son aîné, malgré son horreur, sa révolte et le désir de vengeance qui pulsait en lui au rythme de son cœur, contemplant les ravages des démons de Morgoth, contemplant son échec, le visage de sa faute et de sa faiblesse.

-Nous pensions que Morgoth t'avais exécuté quand nous avons refusé de nous plier… sans quoi, nous serions venus… nous aurions défié les remparts d'Angband pour venir te secourir…

Maedhros sourit doucement. Durant toutes ces années passées dans l'obscurité d'une geôle, il avait maudit en silence ses frères qui l'avaient abandonné. Mais alors que le moment aurait été venu de laisser éclater sa colère, sa rancœur, son amertume, devant les larmes de sincère remord de son petit frère à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser, il ne ressentait plus qu'un étrange sentiment de soulagement et de sécurité. Comme si les choses étaient enfin revenues à leur place.

Car les choses étaient revenues à leur place…

-Tais-toi donc, petit frère, le gronda-t-il doucement. Ne parlons plus que cela…

Alors ils se turent, et chacun sembla plongé dans ses propres pensées. Le regard de Maedhros était braqué sur le visage de Maglor, le dévorant sans chercher à s'en cacher, détaillant chacun de ses traits, la douce courbe de sa mâchoire au menton fin, ses lèvres aux commissures plissées dans l'esquisse d'un sourire hésitant, ses joues aux hautes pommettes teintées de rose – de gêne, d'émotion, il n'en savait rien –, ses immenses yeux, aussi lumineux et expressifs que lorsqu'il était enfant…

Puis il sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser sur le moignon de sa main droite. Baissant les yeux, il contempla les longs doigts blancs de son frère, ces doigts si fins qui savaient caresser les cordes d'une harpe avec tant de tendresse ; ces doigts posés sur sa blessure, celle que les médecins manipulaient avec répugnance et que Fingon n'osait pas regarder, par honte ou par peur, avec légèreté pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais dans une intention bien évidente de lui prouver son soutien et tout le dévouement qu'il ne savait comment exprimer autrement.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Maglor d'une voix basse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Ce ne sont pas les Orcs qui m'ont fait cela, répondit Maedhros, sur le même ton, car il sentait s'installer dans la chambre une étrange atmosphère, secrète, intime, qui semblait les envelopper dans une bulle de protection et de chaleur.

-Je sais, murmura son frère. Fingon m'a raconté.

Il laissa passer un bref silence, puis souris :

-Il t'aime beaucoup. Il tient vraiment à toi, Nelyo…

-Mais pas autant que toi, n'est-ce pas…

Tous les deux se regardèrent, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre des paroles qui avaient franchi ses lèvres. Puis, ensemble, comme tout, comme toujours, parce qu'enfin le passé reprenait sa place et que le voile s'était arraché, ils sourirent.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, Nelyo… j'ai échoué, comme le reste, soupira Maglor en caressant tendrement la joue crevée d'une cicatrice nacrée du bout des doigts.

-Tais-toi, ordonna Maedhros d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre sévère, sans succès.

Cela suffit à sceller les lèvres de son petit frère, mais ne lui fit pas ravaler le fantôme de sourire qui y planait, discret, effacé, sans oser s'afficher pleinement.

-Peut-être pourras-tu me pardonner un jour de ma lâcheté, Nelyo, mon bien-aimé frère… Mais jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner à moi-même.

-Tais-toi, répéta Maedhros avec virulence.

Cet éclat eut pour effet de ranimer le feu de sa gorge irritée, et le fit violemment tousser, d'une toux sèche et déchirante, qui claquait avec la violence d'un coup de fouet. Pris de panique en le voyant haleter et souffler, la bouche ouverte en quête d'air, Maglor le souleva par les épaules, l'attirant dans ses bras, frictionnant son dos pour libérer ses poumons.

De longues et angoissantes minutes passèrent, avant que Maedhros ne retrouve le contrôle de son souffle. Les larmes aux yeux et le corps tremblant, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule secourable de son frère, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Son souffle précipité chatouilla la chair sensible du musicien, qui émit un léger gloussement.

Ce son incongru, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, fit frémir Maedhros. Et ses bras forts entourèrent la taille fine de son frère, le pressant contre lui avec une urgence désespérée, comme s'il tentait de faire fusionner leurs corps, leurs esprits, de se fondre en lui. Et Maglor répondit à son étreinte fébrile, ses mains se cramponnant à ses épaules comme à un ultime point d'encrage. Et tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs larmes coulèrent de nouveau, se mêlaient sur leurs joues, et leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme du même souffle, alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Comme avant.

-J'aimerais tant de libérer de ta douleur, Nelyo, soupira Maglor, ses lèvres plongées dans les cheveux rouges de son frère. J'aimerais te l'arracher et la prendre, souffrir à ta place…

-Non, murmura Maedhros en raffermissant farouchement sa prise sur ses hanches souples. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de souffrir comme je le fais… et surtout pas toi, Kano, surtout pas toi, si délicat… toi, tu mériterais toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde…

Les larmes roulaient et lavaient le sang, emportant avec elles un peu de leur peine, un peu de leurs rêves, un peu du poids de leur fardeau, et un peu d'eux.

-Et nos frères ? Souffla Maedhros en relevant la tête.

-Je les préviendrai, si tu le désires, répondit doucement Maglor. Ils n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part pour accourir. Tu leur as tellement manqué…

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Fëanorion mutilé, et son esprit libéré de tout brouillard, de toute entrave se réjouis, de revoir enfin ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur, plus que tous les trésors du monde, plus que son serment, plus les Silmarils ou le destin d'Arda elle-même.

-Eh bien qu'attends-tu pour les prévenir ? S'exclama-t-il avec une gaité dans l'âme qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien, bien longtemps.

* * *

Il suffit de seulement quatre jours pour que la lettre de Maglor parvienne à leurs frères, et que ceux-ci ne s'en viennent au galop, portés par un vent plus puissant que celui capable de pousser les plus lourds navires.

Ces quatre jours, Maedhros ne les vit pas passer. Car il était en compagnie de son frère retrouvé, et ils parlaient, et ils riaient, ou bien ils restaient silencieux, communiquant avec les yeux ; et ils se remémoraient tous les deux des belles choses passées, sans jamais évoquer l'avenir, qui leur paraissait bien lourd et sombre, comme un nuage de cendre obstruant leur chemin vers lequel ils se dirigeaient sciemment, incapables de le contourner ou de revenir en arrière.

Jamais Maedhros ne s'était senti aussi bien, depuis le début de sa longue convalescence.

Quand il était avec Fingon, celui-ci s'employait toujours à faire la conversation pour deux, et l'écouter était un plaisir ; mais aussi agréable était sa compagnie, Maedhros finissait toujours par trouver le temps long, et il se languissait de la tombée de la nuit, quand il était enfin seul avec ses pensées, et que le prochain jour paraissait plus proche, plus accessible… Car il se mettait à compter les jours, qui, rapidement, trop rapidement, devenaient des semaines, puis des mois.

Et puis, au matin du cinquième jour de l'arrivée de Maglor, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés côte à côte sur le lit, le regard levé au plafond, sans se parler, sans se toucher, ils entendirent des coups rapides et précipités frappés à la porte.

-Entrez, cria Maglor en se redressant sur les coudes.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, et leurs frères entrèrent.

Celegorm, et Caranthir, et Curufin, et Amras.

Quand ils parurent dans l'encadrement, timides et embarrassés comme il ne les avait encore jamais vus, leurs noms revinrent à l'esprit de Maedhros avec autant de facilité que s'ils avaient toujours été là, dans sa mémoire.

Comme s'ils n'en étaient jamais sortis…

Et il les observa tandis qu'ils s'avançaient un à un vers lui, et dans ses pensées, dans son cœur, leurs visages retrouvèrent leur place avec naturel ; et pourtant, à ses yeux, il lui sembla qu'il les découvrait pour la première fois.

Le blond Celegorm, que toute son enfance lui et Maglor avaient taquinés en lui disant qu'il était un fils de Finarfin adopté. Il avait perdu toute la superbe qu'il s'efforçait de toujours afficher, et son visage tiré laissait paraître l'angoisse et la culpabilité qui l'avaient torturé sans répit, jour et nuit, durant ces trente-trois années.

Le sombre Caranthir, renfrogné comme à son habitude, la bouche plissée d'une moue boudeuse, comme pour faire savoir à tous l'immense contrariété qui l'habitait ; mais au fond de ses yeux, stagnait une inhabituelle douceur qui tranchait avec la rudesse de l'expression de son visage sec encadré de mèches couleur aile de corbeau.

L'habile Curufin, dont tout, le corps et l'esprit, rappelait à leurs pensées leur défunt père et la quête qu'ils devenaient mener en son nom ; son masque d'implacable sérieux était aujourd'hui fendu par les marques d'une douloureuse détresse, celle d'un petit frère angoissé quémandant du réconfort auprès de ses aînés.

Et enfin le jeune Amras, le cadet, le dernier, dont les cheveux rouges, que comme lui il tenait de leur mère, volaient librement sur ses épaules comme un voile de feu. Son visage avait maigri et pâli, rongé par la peur et la douleur. Il ne restait en lui plus rien de l'innocent enfant qui courait et sautait, véritable boule d'énergie, en riant de ses facéties, la main glissée dans celle de son jumeau... car Amrod était mort, et il portait en lui un éternel deuil. Il avait eu peur, si peur de devoir pleurer un autre de ses frères…

Ils étaient là, tous…

Comme avant.

Maedhros ne retint pas ses larmes et aucun de ses frères ne tenta d'être plus brave. Ce fut le sensible Amras qui céda le premier, et il se précipita vers ses aînés pour les envelopper dans une même étreinte tremblante. Le fougueux Celegorm, l'intraitable Caranthir, l'impassible Curufin, cédèrent et le suivirent ; et comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils grimpèrent sur le lit pour se joindre à l'étreinte. Il ne restait plus dans leur cœur qu'une bienfaisante légèreté, et un soulagement si grand, si intense que leurs larmes de chagrin devinrent des larmes de bonheur.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Maglor laissa sa joue reposer contre l'épaule robuste de son aîné, et son corps s'alanguit contre le sien, avec le sentiment d'avoir enfin retrouvé chaleur et sécurité. Ses deux mains saisirent l'unique qui restait à Maedhros, et la pressèrent avec résolution.

-Nous resterons toujours unis, n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs quatre frères joignirent leurs mains sur les siennes ; et leurs onze mains jointes dans une même étreinte, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Toujours, dirent Maglor et Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, et Amras.

Maedhros sourit, mais il n'y avait dans ce sourire qu'une gravité un peu triste.

-Jusqu'à la fin, dit-il.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Une fin prophétique, n'est-ce pas ? Non je rigole ! C'était une fin pourrie, comme d'habitude !_

 _Alors, la prochaine fois, on délaissera un peu Maedhros pour aller voir du côté de_ *censuré* _Hé ouais, gardons le suspense, c'est plus drôle !_

 _Prenez soin de vous, lisez des fanfics, et à la prochaine !_


	10. Quand cent ans furent passés

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _TADAAAAM ! C'EST MÔA ! J'ai retrouvé l'inspi (et du temps pour écrire, surtout...) ! Alors_ _voici un pavé assez conséquent (attention à l'indigestion) ! C'est même le plus long de la fic à ce jour, écrasant de pas loin de 1000 mots le précédent record, alias "Pâle améthyste"._

 _Pfff, et moi qui à la base n'ambitionnait qu'à écrire que quelques chapitres courts sur ces fichus Fëanorion !_

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Deux points de vocabulaire pour ceux qui ne maîtriseraient pas bien l'elfique :_

 _* **Carnistir** (nom sindarin de Caranthir) signifie "Visage Rouge"_

 _* **Tyelkormo** (nom sindarin de Celegorm) signifie "Empressé, hâtif"_

 _(vous verrez vous même pourquoi c'est important à la compréhension du texte... ou en tout cas d'une partie) (mais bon, c'est pas la plus cruciale)_

 _\- Un nouveau chapitre inspiré par de magnifiques fanarts trouvés sur Internet et deux paragraphes du Silmarillion (ouais, on trouve l'inspiration ou on peut...)_

 _\- Un peu plus axé "Romance" que "Family" peut-être.._

 _\- Une plus belle histoire d'amour que ''Twilight'' garantie !_

 _\- J'aime pas ''Twilight''._

 _\- Aucun lien avec Noël, à ma connaissance, et si vous en trouvez il sera involontaire._

 _\- Pas d'apparition de Maedhros, comme promis ;) en fait, j'essaye de dédier un chapitre au moins à chaque Fëanorion, donc voilà... Chacun son tour, quoi !_

 _\- Et voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Quand cent ans furent passés –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Ce n'étaient que des Hommes, après tout. Un peuple qui était si différent du leur – et si primitif – que leur vie ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de valeur. Mais ils étaient sur les terres de Caranthir, et par conséquent sous sa protection. Alors quand les éclaireurs rapportèrent en urgence que les cavaliers humains étaient tombés dans une embuscade tendue par les Orcs, Caranthir arma ses troupes et les mena au combat.

Leur arrivée fut cependant trop tardive. Ils remportèrent la bataille, mais quand la fièvre du combat retomba, un grand nombre de vies humaines avait quitté les corps, gisants dans le fossé humide de boue par la pluie qui était tombée drue toute la nuit. Les renforts elfiques firent leur possible pour secourir les survivants et les ramener à la citadelle afin qu'on leur prodigue des soins ; Caranthir hissa sur l'arçon de sa selle le corps inconscient d'une jeune femme, vêtue comme tous de maille et de fer. Il l'avait brièvement aperçue lors du combat, et sa férocité et son habileté avec une lame entre ses mains avait gravé dans sa mémoire un impérissable souvenir. Et durant la chevauchée du retour, alors que la tête de l'humaine reposait, sans forces, sur son épaule, il se fit la réflexion que les Hommes n'étaient peut-être pas tous si chétifs et insignifiants qu'ils le paraissaient.

Les guérisseurs de sa maison ne purent réprimer une grimace quand la jeune femme fut soumise à leurs soins. Ils dirent qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, et que ses blessures auraient été fatales à un autre pourvu d'une moins forte volonté de vivre.

Debout près du lit où reposait la blessée, Caranthir ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Il la trouva très pâle, trop pâle, livide comme un cadavre.

Mais elle n'était pas laide. C'était la seule pensée qui persista dans son esprit. Peut-être ses traits manquaient-ils de finesse et de grâce. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune lumière sur son visage. Mais elle n'était pas laide. Elle semblait si calme, les cheveux étalés comme un soleil noir sur l'oreiller blanc, les yeux clos et la respiration régulière. Elle était si différente du lion enragé qui frappait, tranchait et décapitait, une épée dans chaque main et les maniant comme si elles n'étaient que des extensions de ses bras.

Et il se prit à espérer qu'elle se réveille vite, car il souhaitait connaître son nom.

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, sous les demandes insistantes des guérisseurs qui avaient besoin de tranquillité pour soigner les multiples blessés, Caranthir croisa la route d'un serviteur qui l'informa de l'arrivée de Celegorm et Curufin. En se pinçant l'arête du nez, déjà découragé, il descendit à leur rencontre ; mais il ne put retenir un ostensible soupir quand ses frères lui racontèrent les évènements survenus à Nargothrond, où ils séjournaient jusqu'alors et d'où ils avaient été chassés à l'annonce de la mort de Finrod. Ils quémandèrent l'hospitalité en se lamentant de la cruauté de Maedhros qui la leur avait refusée à Himring. Il n'y avait dans leur ton aucune courtoisie, aucune diplomatie, et ils se comportaient comme des seigneurs qui avaient tous les droits sur ce lieu. Caranthir les regarda investir ses quartiers privés comme s'ils étaient les leurs, et il songea que les jours à venir seraient longs – très longs.

* * *

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Curufin en faisant tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts agiles, c'est qu'une femme comme Lùthien, que l'on dit pourtant sage et avisée, ait pu se laisser si facilement aller à une telle erreur que de s'éprendre d'un… mortel…

Le dernier mot était presque craché, et sa voix d'ordinaire posée, pleine de suprême hauteur, s'emplit de fiel méprisant, pernicieux et acéré comme le venin d'un serpent. Il était assis avec nonchalance sur un haut fauteuil de bois sculpté, les jambes croisées par-dessus l'accoudoir et la tête rejetée en arrière, la main tenant le verre gracieusement levé à la hauteur de son visage. Ses longues boucles sombres tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, comme un voile tissé de soie noire. La lumière émanant de la cheminée dans son dos jetait sur son visage des éclairs rouges mouvants, creusant ses pommettes saillantes et dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire étroite.

-Peut-être l'a-t-il ensorcelée, grinça Celegorm, appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise de son cadet. Les Hommes sont d'étranges créatures dont nous n'avons pas fini de percer tous les mystères.

Son ton était mesuré, mais chaque trait de son visage était contracté, comme s'il se retenait difficilement de laisser éclater sa colère, et son attitude même était celle d'un maître froissé dans son orgueil. Sa main gauche reposait légèrement sur la poignée de l'épée ceinte à sa taille, d'un geste rodé par l'habitude, presque instinctif, mais ses doigts étaient parcourus de frissons nerveux qui laissaient à penser qu'il se tenait prêt à dégainer en un éclair.

-Non, s'exclama Curufin en éclatant de rire, d'un rire sec et sans humour qui ne fit qu'attiser les braises de colère dans son regard. Ces mortels ne sont pas assez puissants pour posséder la moindre once de magie. Et en fussent-ils capables, ils ne sauraient le mériter.

-Tout comme ils ne méritent pas de s'emparer d'une vierge de notre peuple, qui plus est le joyau resplendissant de Menegroth, renchérit Celegorm avec aigreur.

-Car vous vous jugez plus méritants qu'eux ?

D'un seul mouvement, les deux frères tournèrent la tête.

Caranthir avait lancé ces mots sans leur jeter un regard. Il leur tournait ostensiblement le dos, une main reposant sur sa hanche, l'autre appuyée sur les sculptures de marbres surplombant la cheminée, et son regard était plongé dans le feu. Sa chevelure d'ébène se confondait avec les habits sombres qu'il avait coutume de porter, et sa silhouette noire se découpait dans le foyer ardent comme l'ombre d'un démon.

-Ose répéter cela en nous regardant dans les yeux, le défia Celegorm.

D'abord, Caranthir ne bougea pas. Puis, lentement, comme à contrecœur, il se détourna de la cheminée pour leur faire face. Son visage était rougi, probablement par la proximité avec le feu ; mais le regard aigu de Curufin ne s'y trompa pas, et il esquissa un sourire condescendant.

-Trouve-tu une insulte personnelle à ton égard dans les propos que nous échangions, mon frère ? Interrogea-t-il, une pointe de raillerie perçant la voix.

-Es-tu vexé, Carnistir ? Persifla Celegorm en faisant paresseusement rouler le nom sur la langue, portant un regard insistant sur les joues cramoisies de son cadet.

La couleur vive de celles-ci s'accentua encore, et le regard de Caranthir fut traversé d'un éclair de colère. Il garda d'abord le silence, puis, d'une voix lente, il dit :

-Après le désastre de Nargothrond, Maedhros a refusé de vous laisser franchir à nouveau les portes d'Himring. Par pitié de votre pathétisme, j'ai, moi, accepté de ne pas vous chasser lorsque vous avez envahi mon domaine. Prenez garde à ce que je ne change pas d'avis. Voilà seulement trois jours que je vous ai accueilli, et je regrette de m'être montré si complaisant à votre égard. Si je reviens sur ma décision, les portes du Thargelion vous seront à jamais closes, et alors, à qui encore irez-vous réclamer gîte et couvert ?

Curufin se redressa brusquement, l'air scandalisé, et faillit renverser le contenu de son verre dans son mouvement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, étranglé par la prudence ; car il connaissait l'humeur facilement irritable et la rancune tenace de son frère, et il craignait qu'une parole de trop de sa part ne conduise ce dernier a réellement exécuter sa menace.

-Mais enfin, qu'avons-nous pu faire ou dire qui t'aie à ce point froissé, Moryo ? S'étonna Celegorm, l'affectueux surnom d'enfance de Caranthir lui venant instinctivement aux lèvres alors qu'il sentait le danger couver.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Dos au feu, son visage était plongé dans l'ombre, comme si elle était son élément, et son regard luisait d'une lueur prédatrice. Dans sa colère calme, sa rage froide – une flamme couvant sous la glace –, il était si semblable à leur père, en cet instant, et le feu dans ses yeux était si ardent, que vint à l'esprit de Curufin la pensée que leur père n'était pas tout à fait disparu ; qu'il continuait d'exister, comme un souvenir, au plus profond de chacun d'eux.

-Celui qui osera prétendre, sous-entendre ou seulement penser encore _une_ fois que les humains nous sont inférieurs se verra jeté hors de la forteresse et banni à jamais, prononça Caranthir d'une voix tranquille, avec autant de décontraction que s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait ou de l'étendue de la stupidité des gens de Thingol.

-Eh bien, soit, s'inclina Celegorm en levant les paumes en l'air en signe de bonne foi. Nous tiendrons notre langue, si c'est tout ce que tu demandes…

Mais il y avait une question silencieuse dans son ton, légèrement interrogatif, et la fin de sa phrase sonna comme s'il s'était retenu de justesse d'ajouter quelque chose.

Caranthir hocha sèchement la tête, le regard fuyant et les lèvres pincées. Il sentait que Curufin l'observait avec insistance, mais il préféra garder le silence, de peur de perdre contenance et de laisser échapper l'une des remarques désobligeantes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

-Je trouve tout de même étrange que tu soutiennes ainsi la cause des mo… humains, tenta malgré tout Curufin, que même son regard le plus noir ne semblait pas décourager. Il y a quelques temps encore, tu n'étais pourtant pas le dernier à médire sur eux ou sur les Nains…

-Peu m'importent les Nains, cracha Caranthir en plissant le nez.

-Mais les Hommes ?

Sentant qu'il venait de s'engager dans un cul-de-sac, Caranthir n'eut d'autre choix que de s'adosser au dernier mur pour mieux rebondir. Il regarda Curufin droit dans les yeux, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus de méchante satisfaction.

-S'ils sont tous capables de vous donner une bonne leçon d'humilité comme Beren a su le faire, je me poste inconditionnellement de leur côté.

Au souvenir de l'incident dans la forêt, Curufin porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge, là où Beren avait serré si fort qu'il aurait pu le tuer, si Celegorm n'était pas intervenu.

-Tu es d'une humeur bien taquine, ce soir, Moryo, gronda ce dernier en rejetant dans son dos une mèche blonde égarée sur son front. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

Il avait porté la main à son épée et le léger crissement de l'acier glissant hors du fourreau brisa le pesant silence qui était tombé sur le salon. Curufin posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et, d'une brève pression, l'enjoignit de lâcher son arme. Ce qu'il fit, bien à contrecœur.

-Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi été ensorcelé, ricana-t-il à voix basse. Un cœur corruptible peut si facilement se laisse aller… Laisse-moi deviner, Moryo, s'agit-il d'une humaine ?

Le regard de Caranthir se voila et son corps entier fut parcouru d'un frisson. Profitant de son avantage, Celegorm retourna le couteau dans la plaie en ajoutant :

-Ton avidité est plus grande que ta sagesse...

Un son étouffé, entre le soupir et le juron, échappa des lèvres de Curufin. Son regard, soudain inquiet, se porta sur Caranthir, et son expression se fit presque suppliante. Mais le quatrième fils de Fëanor toisa ses frères sans la moindre pitié, et il laissa tomber :

-Et toi, tu penses avec ta langue et non avec ton esprit, Tyelkormo…

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube se levait à peine sur le Beleriand, deux chevaux sellés attendaient Celegorm et Curufin dans la cour, et le garde qui les escorta jusqu'aux portes leur signifia très explicitement qu'ils n'étaient à l'avenir plus les bienvenus en Thargelion.

* * *

Du haut de la tour abritant ses quartiers, posté devant la fenêtre donnant sur la cour, Caranthir suivit du regard les deux chevaux et leurs cavaliers franchir le pont-levis. Un imperceptible sourire était sur ses lèvres, mais il ne se reflétait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, qui demeuraient durs et fixes.

-Seigneur Caranthir ?

L'interpellé se retourna vivement. Le premier médecin de sa maison se tenait derrière lui, les mains croisées dans le dos et la tête inclinée avec respect.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Interrogea Caranthir avec une pointe de curiosité.

Son humeur s'était allégée depuis que ses frères avaient déserté son palais, à un tel point qu'il se sentait presque joyeux. L'ombre du sourire qui planait avec hésitation sur sa bouche s'accentua, alors qu'il invitait d'un geste son guérisseur à se redresser.  
-Je venais vous informer de l'état des humains que nous avons recueilli il y a de cela trois jours, mon Seigneur, expliqua celui-ci en hochant la tête au rythme de ses paroles. Deux n'ont malheureusement pas survécu malgré nos soins. Nous allons ériger un bûcher pour y brûler leurs dépouilles, comme le veut la coutume de leur peuple. Les autres manifestent des signes d'amélioration de leurs états, et quelques-uns se tiennent déjà debout sans problème.

-Eh bien, j'avais toujours imaginé les mortels comme des créatures faibles qui ne survivaient pas à la moindre blessure, s'étonna Caranthir, un sourcil arqué.

-Il semble que nous nous soyons trompés, mon Seigneur, s'enthousiasma le guérisseur, les yeux brillants avec passion. Ils sont plus résistants qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Ah, ce sont des créatures si étranges… C'est une chance pour mes confrères et moi-même d'en approcher de si près !

-On jurerait à vous entendre que vous parlez d'une nouvelle espèce animale, fit remarquer le fils de Fëanor avec une note taquine dans la voix.

Le guérisseur sembla brusquement soufflé dans son emballement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Oh, je… Non, évidemment, balbutia-t-il, confus. Les mortels sont, tout comme nous, des enfants d'Illùvatar, des petits frères de notre peuple…

Caranthir posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

-Je le sais bien…

Il marqua une pause, puis sa bouche se tordit d'un rictus un peu réservé :

-Dites-moi, comment se porte la jeune femme ?

-Etonnamment bien au vu des blessures qu'elle a subi, mon seigneur, répondit le guérisseur, reprenant un visage plus neutre. Elle a repris conscience durant la nuit.

-Serait-il… possible que je la voie maintenant ?

Et au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Caranthir les regretta. Que disait-il donc ? Quelle demande irraisonnée venait-il de formuler ?

-Bien entendu, mon Seigneur, fut la réponse.

Et comme dans un rêve, Caranthir se vit marcher dans les pas de son guérisseur et le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les murs étaient de marbre blanc et des lierres fleuris courraient le long des colonnes soutenant le plafond. La lumière provenant des grandes fenêtres du hall était atténuée par des tentures de velours, et une atmosphère douce, presque intime, régnait dans tout le bâtiment, et un apaisant parfum de plantes médicinales flottait dans l'air. Quelques guérisseuses vêtues de blanc marchaient d'un pas vif le long du hall, portant bandages et flacons, et inclinaient brièvement la tête sur le passage de leur seigneur et du premier médecin.

Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'à l'une des alcôves qui permettaient aux convalescents de disposer d'un peu d'intimité. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, l'ouïe aiguisée de Caranthir capta des bruits étouffés qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des sanglots.

Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée de l'alcôve, incapable de se résoudre à avancer davantage. La scène qu'il découvrit lui fit comme un coup au cœur. La jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée était bel et bien éveillée ; assise au milieu de ses draps froissés, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, les épaules étaient secouées de violents tremblements. Une guérisseuse elfe était près d'elle et ne savait visiblement que faire. Elle leva un regard désemparé vers le maître médecin, qui s'était avancé de quelques pas alors que Caranthir restait figé en arrière.

-Elle refuse que je l'approche, chuchota-t-elle en elfique, afin d'être sûre que l'humaine n'entendrait pas ses propos – même si, dans sa peine, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de visiteurs.  
-Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda le médecin.

-Les deux blessés que nous n'avons pas pu sauver étaient son père et son frère… répondit doucement la guérisseuse, l'air sincèrement affectée.

Quand il entendit ces mots, le cœur endurci de Caranthir s'attendrit brusquement ; et une grande empathie envers la malheureuse l'envahit, le surprenant par son intensité. Il ne lui était pas habituel de se soucier des autres, hormis peut-être de ceux qui lui étaient proches. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de souffrir avec cette inconnue ?

Mais lui aussi avait perdu son père et l'un de ses frères – et bien que, moins d'une heure plus tôt, il en avait chassé deux de ses terres, il les aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé rien ni personne. Sa famille était pour lui son plus beau trésor.

Il comprenait la douleur qui devait habiter cette jeune femme, qui n'avait, elle, même pas la consolation de pouvoir les revoir un jour, après la dernière nuit du monde, après le jugement de Mandos, quand une nouvelle chance lui serait offerte. Car la disparition d'un Homme n'était pas réparable, et après leur mort, il n'y avait rien.

-Votre père et votre frère seront incinérés avec tous les honneurs qu'il leur revient, laissa-t-il échapper, usant maladroitement des quelques notions qu'il avait du langage des Hommes.

Les deux guérisseurs tournèrent la tête, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction, mais ne s'autorisèrent aucune commentaire.

Les sanglots cessèrent. La jeune femme releva la tête, et son regard heurta celui de Caranthir. Il était gris comme la mer un jour de tempête, gris comme le roc et l'acier, rendus brillants et tranchants par les larmes.

Des mèches noires inégales tombaient autour de son visage comme les ailes d'un corbeau, soulignant la pâleur de sa peau. Sa pommette droite était barrée d'une cicatrice blanche, fraîchement refermée. Une larme solitaire avait glissé le long de l'arête de son nez jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre. Caranthir eut envie de tendre la main pour l'essuyer. Il n'en fit rien.

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles le monde, le temps, leurs souffles et leurs cœurs semblèrent s'être arrêtés. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, et un combat semblait se jouer dans leurs prunelles, comme si chacun luttait pour faire ployer l'autre. Mais l'opiniâtreté de Caranthir était celle de son père, et l'humaine semblait dotée d'un bel aplomb. Elle soutenait son regard sans faillir et sans ciller, le menton levé, et son visage résolu ne montrait aucun signe d'intimidation.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils détournèrent la tête en soufflant par le nez. Les joues de Caranthir avaient viré au cramoisi et la jeune femme avait oublié ses larmes.

-Si vous étiez arrivé plus tôt, ils seraient en vie, répliqua-t-elle dans le langage des Hommes.

Sa voix n'était pas douce et satinée comme l'était celle des elleth. C'était une voix chaude et grave, un peu rauque ; une voix autoritaire, probablement plus habituée à donner des ordres qu'à chanter au son d'une harpe. Mais Caranthir l'aima dès qu'il l'entendit, bien que ses mots fussent durs, et aussi douloureux qu'ils étaient vrais. Une pointe de culpabilité lui titilla la gorge. Cependant, sa fierté refusa de s'abaisser à entrer dans le jeu de la jeune femme, et il se fit violence pour garder le silence. Davantage irritée par son absence de réaction, elle reprit en haussant le ton :

-C'est de votre faute !

Il secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. Un sentiment familier commençait à prendre possession de son esprit : celui de la sourde colère qui rongeait secrètement chaque parcelle de son être comme un poison. S'il ne le réprimait pas très vite, l'incendie éclaterait et causerait des ravages. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Celegorm l'avait traité de petit démon durant toute son enfance, ni qu'il s'entendait si mal avec Maglor, dont le caractère doux et tranquille différait du sien en tous points. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le fils de son père. Il avait hérité de lui sa brûlante nature, le feu intérieur qui le dévorait et le poussait à répondre à son cœur avant de réfléchir avec son esprit, et n'était pas toujours capable de la contenir.

-Le Seigneur Caranthir ne peut pas être tenu responsable, intervint le premier médecin d'une voix paisible que perçait cependant un accent d'impatience. Sans son secours, votre peuple entier aurait péri sous les lances des Orcs. Est-ce que ce que vous auriez voulu ?

-Je préfère mourir que d'être redevable à un elfe !

Caranthir fronça les sourcils. Il ne sut ce qui le surpris le plus, entre le fait que l'humaine comprenne et parle l'elfique, ses paroles ou leur teneur.

-Vous aussi, c'est ce que vous penseriez si vous deviez la vie à des Hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard.

Son parler quenya était rudimentaire et son accent saccadé. Les inflexions qui auraient été mélodieuses dans la bouche d'un elfe roulaient sèchement dans la sienne comme du Khuzdul. Caranthir retint de justesse une grimace et répondit d'un ton cinglant :

-Il y a trois jours, cela aurait probablement été vrai.

Il laissa planer un bref silence, avant de reprendre :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous et votre peuple êtes les bienvenus dans ma maison aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et qu'il vous plaira.

Ces mots semblèrent prendre l'humaine de court, et ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et elle rétorqua d'un ton railleur :

-Il ne me plaît guère de me trouver ici, en vérité. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus de temps qu'il n'en faudra à nos blessés pour se remettre sur pied.

-Cela sera la décision du chef de votre peuple, trancha Caranthir.

-Et il se tient justement devant vous, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant avec fierté. Mon père était le chef des Haladin, et son fils, mon frère, devait lui succéder. Tous les deux disparus, il me revient de prendre soin de mon peuple.

Caranthir hocha lentement la tête, incapable de trouver quoi ce que soit à répondre. Il ne lui était pas habituel de voir une femme gouverner tout un peuple. Mais celle-ci était dotée d'un tempérament de fer exceptionnel. Il n'était pas inquiet pour elle.

 _Pourquoi le serais-tu donc ?_ S'étonna une petite voix dans son esprit.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il, plutôt que de poursuivre sur ce sujet.

Elle le considéra un instant en silence, les sourcils froncés d'un air méfiant. Puis elle lâcha en détournant le regard :

-Haleth, fille de Haldad.

* * *

Le lendemain même, au soir, on brûla les dépouilles d'Haldad et Haldar. La fenêtre d'Haleth donnait sur la cour, et toute la journée, elle entendit bruisser l'activité des serviteurs qui érigeaient le bûcher ; et elle pesta et maudit en silence la faiblesse de son corps cloué au lit, qui l'empêchait de descendre assister au dernier hommage rendu à son père et son frère.

Mais elle était déterminée et son désir était plus fort que sa raison. Elle se savait incapable de faire son deuil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu les corps des siens devenir cendre et fumée ; alors, quand la nuit commença à tomber et que l'éclat du soleil s'estompait à l'horizon, elle repoussa les draps et balança les jambes en dehors du lit. Mais quand elle tenta de se redresser, ses genoux cédèrent, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

C'est l'instant que choisit une ombre noire pour se dessiner à l'entrée de l'alcôve.

Caranthir se mordit la lèvre quand il vit la forme étendue à bas du lit, et qu'il devina ce qu'Haleth avait essayé de faire.

C'est probablement ce que lui-même aurait tenté dans une situation similaire.

Alors il s'avança lentement, comme un chasseur devant une bête blessée que la douleur rendait imprévisible, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Couchée sur le dos, elle lui adressa un regard menaçant :

-Si vous riez, je vous tue.

Mais le visage du fils de Fëanor resta imperturbable. Il ne trouvait de toute manière rien d'amusant à la situation, et était partagé entre exaspération et connivence, car il imaginait parfaitement la détresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était une si étrange sensation, d'être presque sûr de savoir et comprendre ses émotions, comme si un lien étroit était noué entre leurs âmes et leurs esprits…

-Je vais vous aider à remonter dans votre lit…

-Non, protesta-t-elle en repoussant la main qu'il tendait vers elle. Je n'y retournerais pas ! Je… je veux seulement…

Elle hésita, et la détermination de son regard sembla vaciller.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, gronda-t-elle dans un souffle rauque. Vous et les vôtres n'êtes qu'une bande d'insensibles bellâtres dépourvus de sentiments. Vous ne savez pas…

Cette fois, l'envie de sourire pris Caranthir. Ainsi, les Hommes avaient des elfes une aussi mauvaise vision que les elfes avaient d'eux…

-Vous serez surprise, si vous pouviez lire dans mon cœur, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir.

Et il se pencha, glissa un bras autour les épaules d'Haleth et l'autre sous ses genoux. Avec précaution, il la souleva en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur les multiples bandages qui couvraient son corps. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à son cou d'une main, la tête contre sa clavicule découverte par le col échancré de sa tunique. Caranthir respira le parfum sauvage de ses cheveux, sentit le contact de ses doigts froids sur sa nuque, le cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine ; et il fut pris d'un vertige, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un précipice noir, prisonnier d'une tornade de sensations nouvelles et troublantes.

Alors, portant délicatement l'humaine dans ses bras, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et la déposa sur le rebord, en lui recommandant de ne pas trop se pencher. Elle haussa les épaules, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Après avoir hésité, Caranthir s'assis près d'elle.

-Faites attention à ne pas trop vous pencher, Seigneur, ricana Haleth. Vous pourriez tomber.

Un petit rire lui échappa, et il secoua la tête. Elle l'observa alors, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, avec dans les yeux une lueur d'intérêt.

-Je ne pensais pas que les elfes savaient rire.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différent de vous, répondit-il en portant son regard par-delà les murailles, sur les étendues de plaines et de forêts qui constituaient son domaine. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous avons des sentiments.

-Pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle, vous êtes si… impassibles…

-Nos sens sont extrêmement aigus, dame Haleth, expliqua-t-il avec un léger soupir. Nous portons les émotions à fleur de peau, c'est pourquoi nous nous efforçons de les cacher.

-Oh, fit-elle seulement.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, le regard baissé sur l'activité de la cour. Le bûcher était monté et le premier médecin allumait une torche. Quatre serviteurs sortirent du bâtiment principal en portant des brancards où reposaient les dépouilles d'Haldad et Haldar. On les avait lavés, coiffés, rasés et parés de riches vêtements, et entourés de quatorze statuettes, chacune représentant un Valar. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux clos, ils semblaient simplement dormir.

Haleth cilla quand ils furent acheminés jusqu'au bûcher, où on les déposa avec précaution.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Mais cet unique mot était plus éloquent qu'un discours.

Quand les flammes s'élevèrent sur le bûcher, dévorant les corps que la vie avait déserté, Caranthir sentit une main frêle saisir la sienne. Il la serra sans trop y penser. Son regard était hypnotisé par le feu, incapable de s'en détourner. Le feu l'avait toujours fasciné. Fut un temps, il le trouvait attirant, rassurant, chaleureux. A présent, il ne pouvait plus y penser sans revoir les flammes rouges de Losgar, et ce souvenir l'emplissait d'horreur.

Il caressa du pouce la peau soyeuse au grain fin de la main blottie au creux de sa paume, s'efforçant d'apaiser le rythme endiablé de son cœur. Le cauchemar était fini. Aujourd'hui, le feu avait un beau visage et libérait les âmes des corps. Aujourd'hui, le feu permettait au présent de devenir passé – à la vie de se faire souvenir.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme assise près de lui. Son regard fixait le bûcher enflammé et ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement, comme une chanson sans musique. Ses jambes se balançaient doucement au-dessus du vide qu'ils surplombaient, et sa main était abandonnée dans la sienne. Ses cheveux luisaient à la lueur des étoiles, brillantes bien loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle n'était pas laide.

Et elle était si jeune… la vie des hommes était si courte, si éphémère. Fragiles comme des fleurs, ils se fanaient au moindre coup de vent un peu violent. Pourtant, c'était une véritable tempête que venait de traverser sans ployer cette rose noire, si délicate et pourtant si vigoureuse. Elle avait en elle le feu qui forgeait les grands, et sa flamme était haute et intense.

Et son être entier s'émut alors qu'il la contemplait ainsi à la dérobée, la main dans la sienne et leurs cœurs battant au même rythme. Quelle était cette chaleur qui envahissait son cœur glacé ?

Elle n'était pas laide et son âme était lumineuse.

Elle était forte, et il le savait. Pourtant, il aurait voulu la protéger, la porter encore contre lui et lui offrir la sécurité de ses bras. Il aurait voulu lui épargner toutes les souffrances et toutes les difficultés, la sauver de la mort. S'il pouvait, si seulement il pouvait la ravir, s'envoler avec elle et la mettre hors de portée, sa rose aux pétales déjà de sang tachés…

* * *

Six jours suffirent à Haleth pour se remettre sur pied. Alors qu'on la tenait d'abord pour morte, elle semblait décidée à prouver à la maison des guérisseurs entière l'étendue de son erreur.

Le premier médecin ne cessait de s'étonner et de s'émerveiller de l'amélioration fulgurante de son état, et parlait d'elle comme un autre s'extasiait des progrès de sa fille qui effectuait ses premiers pas. Plein d'attentions envers elle, il ne semblait pas tenir compte de ses mines maussades, de ses regards noirs et de son mutisme obstiné. Jamais ni lui ni personne ne la vit sourire, comme si de lourds nuages d'orage obscurcissaient son ciel. Ses yeux étaient fixes et résolus, et il n'en coula plus une seule larme ; ils regardaient l'avenir, et ce qu'ils semblaient y voir la poussait en avant.

Quand elle fut capable de tenir debout et de marcher seule sans que tout ne se mette à tourner autour d'elle, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. La plupart de ses gens étaient déjà remis, grâce à la médecine elfique, et comme elle, impatients de repartir.

Comment elle ? Vraiment ?

Depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait qu'une étrange langueur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait d'abord mis ce changement sur le compte de l'affaiblissement dû à ses blessures. Mais elle reprenait des forces, et pourtant cette sensation d'attente, d'espoir mêlé de tension ne disparaissait pas.

Seulement quand Caranthir était près d'elle.

Mais ces instants qu'il prenait pour venir la voir chaque jour lui paraissaient toujours trop courts.

Avant même de le connaître, elle le haïssait et le méprisait, et tout son peuple avec lui. Puis il l'avait intrigué, lui, ses habits sombres et son expression rogue. Le regard d'Haleth était clairvoyant, et il avait rapidement décelé la fragilité sous ces murs de pierre, la lumière perdue dans les ombres. Elle avait trouvé son cœur.

Mais elle ignorait qu'elle y avait frappé.

Peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait laissé voir son âme. Elle avait vu le feu, la colère, l'orgueil et la fougue, elle avait vu le désir de bien faire et l'amour refoulé. Elle avait vu un miroir dans lequel elle reflétait, et en y plongeant son regard, s'y était perdue. La distinction entre le « toi » et le « moi » avait disparu.

Et c'était cette sensation qu'elle recherchait encore, qu'elle attendait sans le savoir, et c'était la présence de l'elfe qu'elle désirait près d'elle, parce qu'il était son reflet et qu'elle pouvait s'y regarder sans crainte. C'était lui qui provoquait dans son corps cette tension fébrile. C'était le souvenir de la nuit de feu, quand leurs mains s'étaient jointes face aux flammes qui engloutissaient le corps de son père et de son frère.

Et elle avait compris qu'il l'avait comprise.

Ils ne parlaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Mais elle savait qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles, et sans les avoir jamais vues, elle devinait ses blessures. Et le désir la prit d'être celle qui le soignerait, qui ferait de ses plaies des cicatrices, de ces cicatrices des souvenirs.

Mais Haleth n'était pas naïve. Caranthir était un miroir d'elle-même, et si on dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent, deux jumeaux s'opposent à s'en détruire. Leurs caractères étaient trop semblables pour s'accorder. A vouloir l'aimer, elle finirait par le haïr.

Mieux valait leur éviter à tous deux cette souffrance, et se séparer de lui tant que les liens étaient encore tendres. Elle n'avait pas peur de manier l'épée. Ce n'était qu'un fil à trancher…

* * *

-Seigneur Caranthir ?

Celui-ci leva le regard de la lettre de Maedhros qui venait de lui parvenir. Haleth se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était vêtue de mailles et de cuir, et l'épée pendait à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux étaient hâtivement tressés sur son épaule, et des mèches rebelles glissaient sur son front en masquant à demi ses yeux derrière leur rideau noir.

-Vous partez, soupira-t-il en repliant le parchemin dans son poing.

-Je vous serai infiniment redevable pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mes gens, prononça Haleth, les yeux baissés, mais il est temps pour nous de partir.

Elle pria pour que le sanglot qui frémissait dans sa gorge ne fasse pas trembler sa voix.

-Et je ne suis pas en droit de vous retenir, articula Caranthir.

Il pria pour que le regret qui envahissait son âme ne transparaisse pas dans son ton.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait debout devant lui. Elle était si petite, si frêle, si jeune…

-Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, dame Haleth, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-C'est grâce à vous, répondit-elle. Il ne sera à l'avenir plus dit que les elfes sont des créatures sans cœur, car je sais à présent que ce n'est qu'une légende sans fondement.

Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Caranthir cilla pour chasser une larme traîtresse qui lui piquait le coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas cette émotion soudaine qui lui prenait la gorge et compressait sa poitrine comme un étau. Cette douleur lancinante qui semblait déchirer son cœur en deux. Cette impression de vide dans son corps et dans son esprit, et cette certitude que quelque chose venait d'être irrémédiablement brisé…

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'en une semaine, elle avait pris plus d'importance dans sa vie que ses frères. Ses frères… Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait chassé Celegorm et Curufin parce qu'ils avaient insulté son peuple.

Les paroles de Celegorm lui revinrent à l'esprit, avec la violence d'une gifle. _Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi été ensorcelé. Un cœur corruptible peut si facilement se laisse aller… Laisse-moi deviner, Moryo, s'agit-il d'une humaine ?_

Il n'avait qu'à moitié tort.

Il y avait tant de choses encore, qu'il aurait voulu lui dire… et qu'il lui faudrait taire à jamais, car elle ne serait plus là pour les entendre. Des choses qui brûleraient ses lèvres, enfleraient dans son cœur jusqu'à le faire exploser.

Des choses qui se résumaient en trois mots.

Trois mots qu'il ne pourrait jamais prononcer, et que jamais personne n'entendrait plus de lui.

Car le cœur d'un elfe n'était capable d'aimer qu'une fois.

Il venait de comprendre. Trop tard, bien trop tard.

-Je vous rends votre liberté, Haleth, déclara-t-il avec un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

C'était un sourire que personne d'autre que lui dans cette forteresse ne verrait.

Elle avait un beau sourire.

Haleth tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir. Son âme était en peine et son corps déchiré. Mais au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, la voix de Caranthir la rappela :

-Attendez.

Elle fit volte-face, levant les yeux. Elle vit son visage pâle et ses joues roses. Elles les avaient déjà vues rouges de colères ; mais jamais roses.

Et cette image se grava dans sa mémoire, à jamais.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes belle, Haleth.

Il s'avança d'un pas. Elle voulut reculer mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Et elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il était si grand…

-J'aurais aimé vous voir rester, Haleth, reprit-il d'une voix expirante, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades. J'aurais aimé vous parler de mes frères et de mon passé. J'aurais aimé vous entendre parler du vôtre… Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vous retenir si vous souhaitez vous en aller.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et une myriade d'émotions contradictoires agitaient ses entrailles, la faisant sentir à la fois glacée et brûlante. Sa tête tournait. Elle sentait le parfum métallique de Caranthir envahir ses poumons ; et elle voulut continuer de le respirer, encore et encore, pour le restant de ses jours.

-Je ne peux cependant pas vous laisser partir sans vous avoir dit…

Deux mains prirent les siennes et les serrèrent avec douceur. Elles tremblaient.

-… que je vous aime.

Les yeux d'Haleth se rouvrirent. Ceux de Caranthir l'observaient avec une fiévreuse appréhension. Elle ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près. Ils étaient beaux, d'un profond rouge ambré au fond desquelles semblaient danser des flammes dorées.

-Je… murmura-t-elle.

Sa gorge était nouée et sa bouche si sèche qu'elle ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot. Alors elle hocha lentement la tête, donnant silencieusement son accord.

Une seule fois. Une seule fois.

Une dernière bêtise avant de retrouver la raison.

Les lèvres de Caranthir rencontrèrent les siennes. Et tout le reste du monde cessa d'exister.

 _Je vous aime._

Ces mots la taraudaient. Elle brûlait de les prononcer à son tour. Mais il y avait les lèvres sur les siennes, qui avaient le goût du ciel et la couleur des étoiles. Alors elle se tut, et répondit au baiser, maladroitement, comme le font les amants empressés.

C'était le premier homme qu'elle aimait. Et il fallait que ce soit un elfe.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et leurs joues rosies d'émotion. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis s'écartèrent.

Le charme était rompu.

Haleth résista à la tentation de porter la main à sa bouche. Elle sentait encore sur ses lèvres la pression de celles de Caranthir, leur parfum et leur douceur.

-Me promettez-vous de revenir un jour ? Souffla le fils de Fëanor entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

Elle inclina la tête.

-Je vous le promets.

Et si son accent était toujours rêche et sa voix rocailleuse, il sembla à Caranthir que son ton avait, brièvement, pris un pli plus doux.

Quand elle monta sur la selle de son cheval, levant le bras pour rallier ses gens à elle, elle jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la cour de la forteresse du Thargelion, avec la certitude qu'elle la reverrait un jour. Alors, avec ses cavaliers, avec les Hommes du peuple de Haleth, elle s'en fut vers l'ouest, sans un regard en arrière – c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas un adieu…

Et il lui fit confiance, et il la crut. Et chaque jour, il regardait à l'ouest, guettant avec espoir le retour de celle qui s'en était allée bien loin, avec son cœur et ses plus tendres pensées.

Chaque jour, il attendit ainsi. Les semaines passèrent, puis devinrent des mois. La saison des pluies passa, puis celle du soleil dru, et celle des neiges, et celle du renouveau de la nature. Les années s'écoulèrent. Il attendait toujours, mais l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Quand cent ans furent passés, il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus l'espoir, car aucun Homme, même aussi fort qu'Haleth, ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps.

Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Elle ne lui rendrait jamais son cœur, et il devrait vivre ainsi, seul et mutilé.

Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Pourtant, elle le lui avait promis…

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Non mais je vous jure, j'adore Caranthir ! Et je suis une grande fan du Halanthir (à moins que ça ne soit le Caleth ? En fait je sais pas si ce couple a un nom officiel...) et franchement, ces deux malheureux paragraphes sur eux deux dans le Silmarillion méritaient d'être un peu développés !_

 _Le prochain chap mettre un moment à arriver, mais enfin vous commencez à connaître la chanson... donc disons, à l'année prochaine ! De bonnes fêtes à tous !_


	11. Pour sa plus grande gloire

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous, et toutes les meilleures choses qu'il puisse vous arriver ! Alors pour bien commencer 2019, un p'tite update qui fait pas de mal..._

 _ooo_

 ** _Les petites_ _précisions pour la route :_**

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Un chapitre qui m'a donné énormément de mal, dont je n'étais jamais satisfaite, que je n'ai pas arrêté de raturer, de corriger, de remplacer, de reprendre, de supprimer pour recommencer... et qui m'a laissé à la relecture une impression étrange._

 _\- Bref._

 _\- Ici, entre en scène un personnage que je n'avais pas encore traité du tout durant toute la fic..._

 _\- Pourtant, il est très intéressant, lui aussi !_

 _\- C'est pourquoi je me suis bien éclatée à le faire souffrir._

 _\- Comment ça, sadique ? Meuh je croyais que c'est comme ça que ça marchais, les démonstrations d'affection !_

 _\- Non ?_

 _-_ _En fait il n'était pas du tout prévu au programme originel. J'en ai eu l'idée après l'une des soirées drabbles où j'ai écrit un drabble sur cedit personnage, et là je me suis dis... "ben il mériterait bien un chapitre dans ma fic !"_

 _\- Chose due chose faite._

 _\- Bref._

 _\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Pour sa plus grande gloire –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Il avait toujours eu, au fond de son esprit, discrète mais bel et bien présente, la certitude d'appartenir à quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand ; comme la dernière pièce d'une immense structure, une parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant l'une de celles qui contribuait à son équilibre, et sans laquelle l'ensemble vacillerait et finirait par s'écrouler.

Jamais, avant ce jour, il ne réalisa à quel point il avait raison.

Il appartenait à une grande lignée dont il était le fier descendant, et son ambition n'avait d'égale à son orgueil. La tête haute et la nuque roide, digne et confiant, le regard levé vers le lointain où il était persuadé de percevoir l'éclat de la grandeur des siens qui l'attendait, il portait le nom de la maison de Fëanor. Son père l'avait appelé « la main d'argent », et il était décidé à rendre hommage à ce nom.

* * *

« Vous serez fier de moi, père. »

Les yeux de l'enfant était levés vers lui, immenses et remplis de résolution. Il n'y avait pas une seule onde qui troublait leur lisse surface de confiance et de loyauté.

« Je vous le promets. »

 _Je vous le promets…_

« Je vous suivrai toujours. »

 _Toujours…_

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Curufin s'était agenouillé, et sa main caressait la tête aux cheveux bouclés de l'enfant. Il y avait sur son visage un amusement attendri, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond, dissimulé dans le pli au coin de sa bouche, dans le frémissement de ses cils.

« Je suis déjà fier de toi, Tyelpe, mon enfant. »

 _Je suis…_

« Merci, père », s'était rengorgé l'enfant en carrant les épaules.

 _… déjà…_

« Je serais digne de vous. Vous verrez. »

 _… fier de toi._

« Je sais. »

 _Oui, il savait._

 _Il serait digne de lui, et il le savait…_

* * *

Dans ses veines coulait le même sang, un sang sombre et belliqueux, bouillonnant d'impétuosité et de talent à l'état brut, qui roulait comme le tonnerre et cavalait avec la furie d'un étalon indompté.

Il était tout juste adolescent quand ce sang, le sang des siens, fut pour la première fois versé. Il souilla le sol du palais, désertant le corps brisé du roi Finwë et son cœur qui avait cessé de battre.

Et quand le jour vacilla, quand l'ombre envahit Valinor et engloutit les cadavres éteints des deux Arbres abattus, un désir de vengeance enfla en lui avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

Et quand il vit son père, ses frères et le père de son père se dresser au-dessus de tous, les lames flamboyantes de leurs épées levées vers le ciel obscurci, il lui sembla qu'un voile s'abattait sur son visage, aveuglant sa vision comme des œillères, ne lui montrant plus qu'un seul horizon – celui qui était, qui devait être le sien. Enivré par la puissance du sentiment qui s'emparait de son corps, emporté par la fièvre qui enflammait la moindre parcelle de son âme, il faillit se joindre à eux, bondir aux côtés des siens – là où était sa vraie place.

Mais un reste de sagesse, peut-être – ou le sombre pressentiment que l'horizon n'était pas aussi bien tracé qu'il l'avait cru – retint son bras. Car malgré sa vision obscurcie par la rage et la haine, son regard demeurait assez clairvoyant pour discerner les ombres qui entachaient la route de Fëanor et de ses fils, alors qu'ils jetaient vers le ciel leur terrible promesse, la chaîne qui devait à jamais les entraver. Son corps ne bougea pas, et il resta perdu dans la foule qui murmurait avec crainte, mais son esprit se tendait vers celui des siens, mêlant, malgré lui, leur destinée à la sienne, et ses lèvres remuaient sans bruit au rythme de l'appel des Fëanorion.

Car il était l'un des leurs.

Son nom était gravé avec les leurs, dans le marbre ou dans le sang. Pour leur plus grande gloire, ou leur malheur le plus cruel.

* * *

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot. Une voix glacée. Une main crispée sur un verre de vin.

« Pourquoi, Celebrimbor ? »

Déception.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prêté serment avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Mensonge ou vérité ? Honte ou fierté ?

 _Je ne sais pas._

Quatre mots. Fragilité.

Le cœur de l'adolescent dévasté.

« Tu avais promis de me suivre. »

« Et je le ferai. »

Une réponse trop hâtive. La raison n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

« Je vous suivrai. Je réitère ma promesse, père. Vous serez fier de moi. »

Lourd silence.

Indécision.

 _Ne le fais pas. Arrête…_

Deux lèvres s'ouvrirent. Des mots tombèrent.

« Je serais digne de vous. Vous verrez. »

Un à un. Lourds comme des pierres.

Curufin soupira.

« Je sais… »

Mais il y avait une hésitation dans son ton.

Sa main restait crispée autour son verre, comme s'il se retenait de le serrer à l'en briser.

Il doutait.

L'équilibre vacillait déjà.

* * *

Son nom était Celebrimbor Tyelperimpar, et sa main d'argent était aussi habile à forger la plus délicate pièce d'orfèvrerie qu'à donner la mort. Dans ses veines cavalait le sang des artistes et des créateurs – des bourreaux qui savaient donner la vie comme la reprendre.

Mais il n'était pas comme eux.

Pas tout à fait.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Il s'était débarrassé de sa bride avant que les liens n'enserrent son âme, et sa vision était de nouveau claire. Ses yeux restaient ouverts là ou ceux des siens restaient aveugles. Alors qu'ils erraient dans la nuit, les mains tendues en recherchant un guide, lui avait trouvé le sentier, et la lumière le baignait ; mais il suivait seul le chemin, car seule, aussi, son âme avait résisté à l'appel du Serment.

Et bien qu'il le regrettât, et bien que son cœur en souffrit terriblement, il dut laisser son père, ses frères et le père de son père s'éloigner de plus en plus, se perdre et s'abandonner dans les ombres jusqu'à s'y noyer.

Impuissant.

Celebrimbor était à peine plus qu'un enfant, mais son regard était perçant et il portait loin, au-delà des ténèbres. Il voyait la lumière du jour et se dirigeait vers elle, comme un marin égaré en mer suivant la lueur lointaine d'une étoile.

Il suivait la route. Sa route.

* * *

« Nous quittons Nargothrond sur-le-champ. »

C'était la voix de Celegorm. Empressée et pleine de colère. Comme toujours. Huan était couché à ses pieds sans oser seulement japper.

« Viens-tu, Celebrimbor ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Curufin avait jeté ces mots sans même se retourner. Il ne doutait pas de la réponse de son fils.

Et celle-ci claqua comme un coup de fouet.

« Non. »

Curufin frémit. Lentement, il se retourna.

 _Non ?_

Le regard du père rencontra celui du fils.

« Non ? »

« Non. Je ne viens pas. »

Leurs prunelles brûlaient du même feu.

 _C'est mon père…_

 _Non._

 _Plus maintenant._

« Tu... ne me suivras pas ? »

Il y avait une douceur dangereuse dans sa voix.

« Pourtant, il me semble t'avoir entendu le jurer. Par deux fois. »

« C'est à mon père que j'ai juré allégeance. »

« Ne suis-je pas ton père ? »

« Non. »

 _Non…_

Une lèvre qui se retrousse.

Un instant, c'est une bête en colère qui se dressa dans l'ombre de Curufin.

« Non, répéta Celebrimbor en affrontant son regard. Partez, je ne vous suivrai pas. »

« Traître. »

Un seul mot. Craché avec mépris.

 _Traître._

Ce fut le dernier qu'il entendit de lui.

Le père partit, et le fils ne le suivit pas.

Et quand Nargothrond brûla, il s'en alla par sa propre voie.

* * *

Mais il ne pouvait nier son lien de sang avec la maison de Fëanor.

Ce même lien dont il était tantôt si fier, et qu'il portait avec honneur, qui aujourd'hui le faisait douter.

Ce même lien qui a lui seul avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes, dont maintenant il contemplait les ruines dévastées.

Mais il ne pouvait aller contre le destin qu'on avait choisi pour lui.

Et, bien qu'il ne s'en rendît pas compte, et bien que son cœur soit animé des meilleures intentions, il dévia de son chemin, et peu à peu, imperceptiblement, son sentier fut gagné par les ombres. La route qu'il avait choisie et tracée ne pouvait rester longtemps séparée de celle qui lui échoyait.

Il s'était voulu plus sage et plus fort. Il avait tenté de déjouer le piège qu'il avait vu fait pour lui, et s'était cru sauvé en se réfugiant dans ses branches plus hautes. Mais il ne s'était pas élevé plus haut, et il n'était pas plus grand.

Quand il tomba à son tour, sa chute fut simplement plus longue et plus mortelle.

* * *

La main d'argent fendait les airs, soulevant et abattant le marteau sur l'enclume dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Son œil brillait d'un éclat acéré, exalté, et ses cheveux tressés dans son dos se tordaient comme de longs serpents noirs au rythme de ses mouvements.

Il se sentait bien.

L'étouffante fournaise, la brûlure de la proximité du foyer, le ronflement des flammes avides de mordre de fer à l'en rougir, l'odeur de cuir, de cendre et de métal chaud qui prenait à la gorge, les échos des coups de maillet sur les créations en naissance, le tiraillement familier de ses muscles à chaque mouvement.

Il forgeait, son marteau volait.

En quelques coups, il créa un poignard au manche ciselé en forme de tête de dragon. Sa lame scintillait, effilée, comme avide de mordre la chair et faire couler le sang vermeil.

Féroce…

Il se redressa et épongea son front couvert de sueur d'un geste vif.

« Annatar. »

Sa voix vibrait de satisfaction.

Et, délaissant son ouvrage en entendant son nom appelé, Annatar s'approcha. Sa chevelure avait la teinte de l'or roussie, mêlée de quelques mèches ensanglantées. La lueur dansante du feu sculptait son visage aux traits fins et rehaussait l'éclat de son regard aussi doré que celui d'un loup.

« Voici une lame à ton image ; accepte ce présent d'un bon ami. », sourit Celebrimbor en lui tendant la dague au métal encore brûlant.

Le Maiar le prit en main sans sembler en souffrir, et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la levait à la hauteur de son visage pour mieux l'admirer.

« Merci, mon ami. »

Les deux derniers mots roulèrent sur sa langue avec volupté, comme s'il en savourait le goût. Puis il leva le regard vers le descendant de Fëanor. La lame semblait couper son visage en deux. Dans ses prunelles s'était allumé un feu malicieux.

« Tu es si doué, Celebrimbor. Ta main peut tout forger... Tout. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas de réponse, et souffla doucement :

« Et pourquoi pas... des anneaux ? »

* * *

Naïf, naïf, crédule et confiant comme un enfant…

 _Pensais-tu pouvoir défier longtemps le ciel ?_

 _Pensais-tu pouvoir courir plus vite que destin ?_

Et son corps brisé gisait, et alors qu'il baignait dans son propre sang, son esprit luttait pour s'évader de sa prison de chair devenue trop étroite.

* * *

« Traître… »

Le seul mot qu'il parvenait encore à articuler. Craché dans la douleur et le sang.

« Répète, si tu l'oses. »

Cette voix moqueuse, emplie de fiel et de défi.

Horriblement familière. Qui avait porté la couleur de si beaux souvenirs, d'une amitié qu'il pensait solide, sincère…

Il la haïssait.

Si fort, si fort.

 _Annatar…_

« Traître ! » Hurla Celebrimbor.

Le fouet s'abattit. Encore et encore. Il mordit la peau déchirée de son dos. Il fit couler le sang.

Ce même sang dont il était si fier.

Le sang de Fëanor coulait goutte à goutte sur le sol, le long de ses flancs et de ses bras.

 _Le sang de Finwë qui souillait le sol de marbre du palais..._

 _Melkor avait tué Finwë._

 _Annatar tuerait Celebrimbor._

 _Annatar…_

« Oh, Celebrimbor... mon bon ami. Pas de cela entre nous... »

Les coups cessèrent. Une ombre se pencha sur lui.

« N'es-tu pas toi-même un parjure aux tiens ? »

Leurs visages étaient tout proches. Il sentait son haleine brûlante comme celle d'un dragon sur son visage. Il voyait scintiller ses prunelles d'or dans l'obscurité. Il sentait son parfum de cendre et de cuir, l'odeur de la forge.

Son visage était tel qu'il s'en rappelait au sein de ses heureux souvenirs ; et en même temps si différent qu'il en était méconnaissable. La lumière qui, par le passé, irradiait de lui s'était ternie, comme des charbons ardents étouffés sous la cendre.

Comment avait-il pu un jour aimer ces traits ? Le seul désir qu'il éprouvait maintenant était d'y cracher sa haine et sa douleur.

« Tue-moi… », murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres fendues. « Tue-moi, si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Sa voix était faible et éraillée, et ses derniers mots furent noyés dans une violente toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il avait mal, si mal, si mal…

Un rire lui répondit.

« Pas avant que tu m'aie dis où étaient les Trois. »

 _Les anneaux…_

Ceux-là même dont Annatar lui avait insufflé l'idée et le désir de création.

 _Ils sont… ils sont…_

Sa raison le suppliait d'avouer. Il avait mal, si mal, si mal… Seulement quelques mots, et ses souffrances prendraient fin…

« Dis-moi... »

La voix était douce, à présent, caressante, presque amicale.

« Dis-moi... dis-moi seulement où sont les Trois. »

« Jamais. »

Le sang coulait sur son menton. Il leva le regard, affronta celui d'Annatar.

 _Annatar..._

Peu importait ses propres souffrances. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet être du mal détruire la paix du monde. Il ne pouvait… pas…

L'éclat d'une lame de poignard perça les ténèbres. Annatar le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts et il ricana.

« La reconnais-tu, Celebrimbor ? »

La poignée ciselée en forme d'une tête de dragon. Oui, il la reconnaissait.

« Tue-moi avec ma propre œuvre, si tu le souhaites », cracha-t-il malgré l'atroce douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine haletante. « Tu ne saurais jamais, _jamais_ où sont les Trois. Tu ne les trouveras pas, peu importe combien tu essayeras, et tu vivras chaque jour de ta misérable existence en craignant leur pouvoir. »

Il mourrait en silence. Voilà sa revanche.

Voilà le dernier acte bon qu'il pouvait faire pour un monde où les siens avaient apportés le mal.

« Comme ton maître, tu finiras par tomber dans le néant... »

« Ne parle pas en ignorant ce que le futur nous réserve, Celebrimbor. »

Il y avait de l'agacement dans sa voix. Et peut-être... était-ce de la crainte ?

Dans sa douleur, Celebrimbor se réjouit.

La pointe du poignard piqua sa gorge. Renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux l'offrir à la lame, il ferma les yeux.

Serein.

La voix d'Annatar résonna une dernière fois à ses oreilles, empreinte d'un troublant accent de sincérité :

« Adieu, mon ami... »

« Que ma mort ne soit pas vaine », murmura Celebrimbor avec ferveur, avant que le poignard ne plonge dans son cœur, tranchant net le dernier fil qui le retenait à la vie.

* * *

Le corps du dernier descendant de Fëanor s'écroula, aussi inerte qu'une poupée, la vie s'échappant avec le mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine. Pensif, Sauron observa son visage aux traits détendus, ses yeux vides levés vers le plafond comme s'ils fixaient quelque chose qu'il était seul à voir. Un fantôme de sourire était à jamais figé sur ses lèvres.

Sans doutes voyait-il la lumière de Valinor qui venait l'accueillir. Quelle chance était la sienne...

Sauron repoussa cette pensée.

Lui avait épousé les ténèbres, corps et âme. Comme cet innocent elfe auquel il s'était presque attaché, il avait tenté de fuir son destin, il avait divergé de sa route.

A jamais.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Alors, prochain chapitre, (encore) des morts en perspective ! Et comme d'hab, un délai plus ou moins incertain. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics (c'est bon pour la santé) !_


	12. La couronne de Doriath

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Eh ben ! Ça commençait à faire un moment que je n'avais pas repris cette fic !_ _Ça_ _fait depuis... attendez, janvier ?! La vache ! La combinaison manque de temps et d'inspi, c'est vraiment mortel !_

 _Mais bon, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Avec l'année scolaire enfin terminée je vais avoir pleeeein de temps pour écrire !_

 _ooo_

 **Minute pub !**

 **E** **n collaboration avec deux amies, j'écris une fic Silmarillion-Seigneur des Anneaux. Son titre est Les tribulations d'une plante verte, vous pouvez la retrouver sur le compte de ma co-écrivaine, Elenna Laurefindele (dans mes fav authors).**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez voir développer un personnage quand même assez, heu... effacé dans le Seigneur des Anneaux... Non je ne dirais pas qui.**

 **Warning : Sérieux et respect s'abstenir.**

 **Bref voilà minute pub terminée.**

 **Revenons à nos Fëanorion (tiens, ça rime avec "mouton"... Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas...)**

 _ooo_

 _ **Les petites précisions pour la route :**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Waaaaaaaah, mais ce chapitre ! J'_ _ai galéré comme jamais avec ce monstre._

 _\- Déjà, outre le fait qu'il explose de loin mes records de longueur (près de 10 000 mots quand même) ce qui m'a fait hésité à le diviser en plusieurs chapitres pour ne pas vous faire fuir..._

 _\- ... il est aussi l'un des plus déprimants avec son lot de morts et de larmes et tout le toutim…_

 _\- Comment ça je spoile ? C'est pas non plus éminemment transcendant comme nouvelle, qu'il y a des gens qui crèvent dans le Silmarillion, si ?_

 _\- Bref ça_ _a été un bordel a gérer, surtout au niveau des points de vue omniscients, et j'ai dû me battre pour garder un semblant de cohérence - bref un mess total dans lequel je me suis noyée._

 _\- Donc vous me balancerez vos tomates pourries à la fin (si vous y arrivez) d'accord ?_

 _\- Petit détail : comme musique d'ambiance je recommande fortement **Just beneath the flames** de Digital Daggers. Mais toutes leurs musiques en général sont très bien pour l'ambiance tristounetto-dramatique du Silmarillion._

 _\- Autre petit détail : pour la partie de la confrontation verbale, je me suis fortement inspirée des "Mémoires d'une famille royale" de Zero-ryuu. _

_\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **La couronne de Doriath –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Maglor n'aimait ni la guerre, ni les armes, ni le sang, ni les morts. C'étaient des éléments du chaos venus bouleverser un équilibre établi avant même que le mot « guerre » n'ait un sens. Des fausses notes dans la mélodie de leur histoire.

Il s'en serait tenu à l'écart s'il l'avait pu. Mais…

Il était lié à ce maudit serment, cette chaîne qui enserrait son cou, le tirant comme un chien. Il avait beau se camper, se raidir, enfoncer ses griffes dans le sol, gronder et se débattre, il était traîné vers l'avant, malgré lui, implacablement.

Alors il composait avec les fausses notes.

Il endossait son armure, ceignait l'épée à son flanc, déposait sur sa tête le heaume piqué de plumes rouges, et il s'en allait à la guerre, courbant la tête sous les regards emplis de dégoût et de mépris de ceux qui le voyaient suivre docilement sa chaîne, et la main invisible qui la tirait.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il avait un espoir. Infime et illusoire, peut-être mais il s'y raccrochait avec la résolution d'un noyé à une épave, et toute l'opiniâtreté de son caractère qu'il tenait de son père.

Si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait pas besoin de dégainer et de se battre – il n'y aurait pas d'arme au clair, pas de sang, pas de morts…

Mais, comme l'aurait fait remarquer le cynique Caranthir s'il l'avait entendu, les choses ne se passaient _jamais_ bien.

Cependant, il espérait encore.

Naïvement.

-Kano ?

Entendant son nom, Maglor tourna la tête. Le visage de son frère cadet, qui un instant plus tôt habitait sa pensée, s'était glissé entre les deux plaques de cuir qui fermaient sa tente.

-Moryofinwë, prononça-t-il lentement, comme s'il savourait le goût ce de nom sur sa langue, et son regard s'égara sur le visage de son frère cadet.

Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait fatigué, à bout de force. L'étincelle furieuse de son regard couvait comme une braise mourante, et ses yeux étaient fixes, noirs, insondables comme des fenêtres sur l'Eternelle Obscurité qui les attendait sûrement…

Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait s'étioler, comme une fleur desséchée sous le soleil.

Comme eux tous.

Maudit serment…

-Tout va bien, Kano ?

Un sourire las, empreint de dérision, étendit les lèvres de Caranthir alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il savait la stupidité de cette question avant même de la poser ; il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle ne pouvait pas être « oui ».

Mais ils devaient préserver les apparences, même s'ils n'en étaient eux-mêmes plus dupes.

Maglor serra les dents.

Maudit serment…

Il les avait tous changé.

Il les avait tous jeté à terre, blessés, humiliés, mutilés.

A quoi bon feindre ?

Le mensonge n'était qu'un rempart bien précaire.

Et pourtant, ils s'appliquaient tous à mentir – aux autres et à eux-mêmes. Ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien, ils gardaient le dos droit, le visage levé, offert à la pluie, en espérant que les gouttes tombées du ciel dissimuleraient leurs larmes.

Personne n'allait bien, et personne n'était dupe; mais ils s'entêtaient à faire comme si, pour maintenait l'illusion, pour garder un peu de courage dans leurs cœurs meurtris. A faire semblant d'être forts, peut-être le deviendraient-ils ?

Maglor regarda Caranthir dans les yeux.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix dépouillée de toute émotion. Oui, tout va bien.

Il laissa son regard sourire pour lui ; ses lèvres, elles, n'y arrivaient plus. C'était une telle futilité de sourire ; et il n'en avait, de toute façon, aucun motif… vraiment aucun. Et il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de faire semblant.

-Entre donc, l'invita-t-il après une hésitation.

Caranthir se glissa à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà endossé son armure, brillante. Le pommeau ouvragé de son épée luisait à son flanc. Maglor garda le regard rivé sur cette épée, cette garde d'or sculptée en forme de tête de dragon et surmontée d'un diamant blanc. Il en possédait une semblable. Et chacun de leurs frères. C'était Fëanor qui les avait forgés pour eux, ainsi que les casques à panache rouge, avant leur départ - leur fuite - d'Aman. Caranthir tenait négligemment le sien sous le bras, comme un paquetage encombrant dont il ne savait que faire.

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

Maglor secoua la tête. Il venait à peine d'extraire les pièces détachées de son armure de ses bagages, et elles gisaient en désordre autour de lui comme les débris d'une statue brisée. Il n'avait pas fait un geste pour les assembler. Il n'en avait pas envie. Et il espérait retarder le moment où il devrait – une nouvelle fois – s'armer et aller au-devant d'un nouveau conflit…

-Je vais t'aider.

Joignant le geste à la parole, et sans attendre de réponse, Caranthir se baissa, ramassa le premier morceau de métal qui passa à sa portée.

-Je sais tout de même mettre une armure seul, répondit Maglor, mais il n'y avait pas une grande conviction dans son ton.

Au contraire, son cœur se réchauffait d'une douce affection alors que Caranthir l'aidait à se harnacher dans cette complexe carapace de métal. Il ne disait mot, concentré sur sa tâche, les yeux baissés. Maglor l'observait en silence, pensif.

Caranthir n'était pas celui de ses frères avec qui il entretenait la meilleure relation. Dans leur enfance, il leur arrivait souvent de se quereller pour des motifs qui lui paraissaient ridicules aujourd'hui. Leurs caractères ne s'accordaient sur aucun point ; Caranthir était buté, impulsif, colérique, et Maglor pacifique, réfléchi et sensible. L'un traitait l'autre de timoré et de veule. L'autre répliquait qu'on ne faisait pas pire tête de mule crevée que lui. S'ils avaient un point commun, c'était un orgueil chatouilleux et surtout une voix puissante dont ils savaient user.

Quand Caranthir resserra les sangles qui fixaient les deux parties du plastron, son mouvement un peu trop brusque coupa brutalement le souffle à son frère. Caranthir n'eut pas un geste ou un mot d'excuse. Maglor toussa et ne fit pas de remarque.

Quelques siècles auparavant, cet incident aurait donné lieu à une altercation dont tout le palais de Tirion aurait entendu parler. Ils s'étaient assagis avec le temps.

Ou peut-être était-ce ce maudit serment qui les minait de l'intérieur.

Ils avaient changé.

-Voilà, mon frère. Te voici paré pour la guerre.

Caranthir recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer son œuvre.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, immobiles et silencieux. Ils savaient qu'à l'instant où ils quitteraient l'abri de la tente, tous les regards seraient sur eux. Des regards emplis de dédain et de défiance. Ils les connaissaient, ces regards qui scrutaient l'étoile à huit branches de leur plastron. Ils les subissaient sans les rendre. Ils auraient tant aimé être fiers de cette étoile, le symbole de leur famille quand elle n'avait pas encore volé en éclat. Fëanor et ses sept fils. Mais à présent, ils devaient porter comme un fardeau honteux ce nom qui était le leur.

Caranthir cilla quand son regard hanté croisa celui de son frère. Il voyait l'écho de sa détresse dans les prunelles claires de Maglor. La même lassitude.

-J'en ai assez de tout ça, Kano, tu sais…

Et il sortit en hâte de la tente après avoir jeté ces mots derrière lui, comme s'il s'enfuyait.

* * *

Les hautes salles du palais de Menegroth bruissaient habituellement de cent voix et mille échos de pas, avec la discrétion empressée d'une nuée de papillons envahissant l'air de tous les côtés. Mais ce jour-là, le silence régnait, lourd et terrible ; tous les papillons étaient posés au sol et leurs ailes repliées se fondaient dans une ombre morne.

Leurs yeux scrutateurs regardaient passer les six silhouettes. La lumière des torches qui brûlaient aux murs de pierre se reflétait sur l'acier de leurs armures, les auréolant de rouge. Leurs plastrons étaient frappés de l'étoile à huit branches. Un casque d'or piqué de plumes de sang couvrait leur tête. Une épée ornée d'un diamant blanc ceignait leur côté. Ils irradiaient d'une énergie sombre et menaçante, comme si l'ombre de Morgoth était déjà sur eux.

Ils étaient six et ils vinrent à Menegroth avec l'aube. Quand les portes des Milles Cavernes s'ouvrirent à contrecœur devant eux, un corbeau traversa le ciel, plongeant le monde dans l'ombre quand il passa devant soleil ; et l'écho de son sinistre croassement résonna jusqu'au cœur du royaume caché.

Les Sindar de Doriath firent aux fils de Fëanor un accueil plus froid que les banquises de l'Helcaraxë. Mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir les intéressés. Sous le métal de leurs heaumes, leurs visages étaient impénétrables. Ils s'avançaient côte à côte d'un pas égal, sans rendre aucun des regards qui pesaient sur eux tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée du Roi jusqu'au trône. Un large passage avait été ménagé pour eux, mais on s'écartait encore davantage à leur approche, comme par crainte de respirer le même air corrompu. L'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans le silence, sourd et régulier, comme autant de battements de cœur suspendus, et se perdait dans les hautes voûtes de pierre froide.

Les fils de Fëanor s'arrêtèrent au pied des marches qui menaient au trône, où siégeait Dior Eluchil. Sur son front brillait orgueilleusement de la couronne de Doriath. Il était grand et majestueux, ses traits sculptés dans la grâce des Eldar et des Maiar mêlées. Son visage était impénétrable, figé dans une expression de froid mépris ; mais ses yeux clairs étaient des fenêtres ouvertes sur son âme, et ils brûlaient de haine comme un brasier qui le dévorait tout entier.

Près de lui étaient les siens son épouse Nimloth et leurs enfants, Elwing la Blanche et ses deux fils cadets, des jumeaux semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau. Amras les dévisagea avec curiosité, et ils lui rendirent son regard, imperturbables. Jamais encore il n'avait observé d'autres jumeaux que lui et Amrod ; et cette pensée fut comme une épingle de plus fichée dans son cœur meurtri. Mais la douleur accumulée depuis des années était si grande qu'il y prit à peine garde, comme une écharde dans son doigt alors que le bras entier lui avait été arraché.

A regret, il cessa de se repaître de la vision de ces deux enfants si semblables et de leurs mains jointes ensemble, et leva les yeux vers le seigneur de Doriath, qui les contemplait en silence depuis sa position de hauteur.

Le regard de Dior Eluchil les scrutait un à un, soigneusement, aigu et calculateur comme celui d'un faucon en chasse. Il étudiait l'ennemi pour en découvrir les faiblesses. Mais aucun Fëanorion ne flancha face à lui. Ils se dressaient devant lui, nobles et fiers, debout malgré leurs blessures.

Et Dior les haït d'autant plus fort qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux une volonté qui les empêchait de ciller, de baisser la tête. Elle vacillait, fragile, étouffée, mais elle persistait à brûler. Son envie était grande d'être celui qui la moucherait d'un seul souffle.

Le silence était tombé dans les hautes cavernes de Menegroth, si intense que l'air semblait vibrer. Les respirations étaient courtes et retenues ; les battements de cœur vibraient dans les poitrines, étouffés. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé. On attendait.

Celeborn glissa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son épouse.

Oropher pressa l'épaule de son jeune fils timidement réfugié contre ses jambes.

Elwing serrait les mains de ses jeunes frères dans les siennes, défiant du regard le Fëanorion aux cheveux rouges qui les observait curieusement.

Les six fils de Fëanor et les cent Sindar se faisaient face et ne bougeaient pas.

Ce fut Maedhros qui rompit l'enchantement qui avait figé le cœur de Menegroth. Il fit un pas en avant, son épée battant sa jambe vêtue de fer dans un tintement clair, et il ôta son casque au panache rouge. Dior cilla en levant un regard presque avide sur le visage ainsi dévoilé du premier fils de Fëanor, celui qu'autrefois on disait si beau. Sa peau blême, sillonnée de cicatrices nacrées qui avaient rendus ses traits durs et anguleux, tranchait avec le feu de ses cheveux coupés sous la nuque. Son bras droit amputé était replié contre son flanc, soutenant son casque ; sa main gauche était levée vers le Roi Sindar, paume présentée, ouverte, en un geste de paix. Son attitude n'était ni belliqueuse ni arrogante, aussi Dior brida sa hargne alors que Maedhros s'inclinait légèrement et prenait la parole :

-Dior Eluchil, fils de Beren et de Lùthien fille d'Elu Thingol, Roi de Doriath, moi, Maedhros fils de Fëanor, vous conjure de nous rendre le Silmaril que vous détenez.

Un murmure stupéfait survola l'assemblée des Sindar et le regard de Dior s'assombrit, comme un ciel chargé de nuages grondants.

-Vous me _conjurez_ , Fëanorion ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée malgré la rage qui bouillait en son cœur. Voilà le dernier mot que j'aurais cru entendre de votre bouche. Ne serait-ce donc pas une fourbe ruse destinée à me prendre en traître ?

-Certes pas, seigneur, répondit Maedhros d'un ton égal. C'est en toute honnêteté que je viens réclamer ce qui est mien.

Dior plongea son regard dans celui du premier fils de Fëanor, et celui-ci ne se déroba pas. Il était profond, puits de souvenirs enfouis et de douleurs tues. Il crut même y percevoir l'ombre de remords.

-Ce qui est _vôtre_ ? Répéta-t-il encore avec un amusement cruel. Et vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites ? Ah ! Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être si naïf, ou bien si insolent.

Maedhros cilla et son corps se raidit. Pourtant, ce fut avec autant de constance qu'il poursuivit, d'une voix forte et claire :

-Je souhaite régler ce différend et rétablir la paix entre nos peuples sans effusion de sang, car il a déjà bien trop coulé parmi les miens comme les vôtres.

Alors Dior se mit à rire, d'un rire sans humour qui convulsa ses lèvres en un rictus :

-Il n'y a pas de différend à régler, Fëanorion. Vous n'avez rien à marchander, et je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Quand à votre paix que vous prêchez, peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de ne jamais la briser ; ainsi il n'y aurait rien eu à rétablir.

Un nouveau rire secoua ses épaules, et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes où filtrait une étincelle sombre. Sa voix s'emporta comme le vent grondant d'une tempête :

-Croyez-vous que facile puisse être la paix entre nous après ce que vous avez fait ? Croyez-vous qu'il suffit de quelques excuses au vent et d'un faux visage d'amendement pour que l'on vous pardonne ? Mais l'on ne peut oublier ce que vous avez fait !

Maedhros ne baissa pas la tête. Il avait écouté les foudres de Dior se déchaîner contre lui sans broncher, tel un roc supportant la tempête grondante autour de lui. Il comprenait sa hargne, car il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Cependant, aveuglé par sa haine des Noldor, Dior avait perdu de vue leur véritable adversaire.

-Ce ne sont pas des fautes à imputer à ma maison, rétorqua Maedhros avec calme. Je ne nie pas que certains tords soient de notre fait ; je sais également que demander pardon serait aussi futile que vain. Mais tournez votre légitime colère contre Morgoth, qui est responsable des malheurs de tous. Il est encore temps pour nous de nous unir face à celui que nous devons combattre.

Dior se pencha légèrement en avant, comme s'il souhaitait faire une confidence au premier fils de Fëanor. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était basse et pourtant audible de tous :

-Combien de morts ? Combien de larmes versées ? Combien de vies perdues ? Combien de cadavres avez-vous laissé derrière vous, dans le chemin qui vous a mené jusqu'à moi ? Combien encore, si je m'abaisse à prêter oreille à vos mots mensongers qui nous conduirons tous à la ruine ?

Sa voix enflait à chaque nouvelle question, jusqu'à jaillir en un cri quand il se leva, dressé au-dessus de ses ennemis, son masque impassible volé en éclat révélant toute l'ampleur de sa haine et son aversion.

-C'est la voix de l'Ennemi que vous écoutez, Dior ! S'exclama Maedhros d'un ton soudain pressant, tendant sa main gauche vers lui en un geste de supplication. Votre grand-père s'est lui aussi perdu à vouloir posséder ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. La lumière du Silmaril est trompeuse, car aveuglé, celui qui l'admire s'enfonce alors dans les ombres.

-Alors qui devrais-je écouter ? Cracha Dior. Vous, peut-être, qui venez perfidement jusqu'à ma porte réclamer un bien qui n'est plus à vous ? Mais vous n'êtes plus dignes de prétendre à sa possession. Partez, Maedhros ! Partez avec les vôtres tant qu'il est encore temps ! Le Silmaril serti au Nauglamir est propriété de la couronne de Doriath désormais !

-Cela suffit ! Intervint soudain Celegorm en s'avançant de deux pas.

Il avait arraché son casque, et sa chevelure d'or blême se déversait sur ses épaules, semblable à celle des Sindar ; et pour cela, Dior lui voua une haine toute personnelle. Son visage avait une expression d'assurance ironique, et sa main était négligemment appuyée sur le pommeau de son épée. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres quand son regard rencontra celui du Roi Sindar, qui s'écrasait de sa hauteur et de la splendeur de son courroux.

-Vous n'étiez pas là le jour où nous prêtâmes serment devant Illùvatar, scanda Celegorm, sa voix vibrante se répercutant sinistrement sous les voûtes de pierre. Quiconque voudra les Silmarils mourra ; telle est notre promesse. Si vous avez bonne mémoire, vous vous souviendrez que c'est ce qui arriva à votre prédécesseur Thingol. Voilà un avertissement qui n'a semble-t-il pas été assez éloquent ; votre sort sera semblable si vous ne pliez pas immédiatement. Rendez-nous le Silmaril, Dior Eluchil.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent avec arrogance dans l'espace de la caverne silencieuse.

Maedhros saisit vivement le bras de Celegorm pour le forcer à reculer. Celui-ci se dégagea rudement de son étreinte, sans quitter Dior du regard :

-Laisse-moi parler, Maedhros. Tu es bien trop complaisant avec ces Sindar alors que ceux-ci nous insultent. Comment peux-tu le tolérer ?

Puis son ton se modula en un murmure doucereux qui s'adressait à leurs adversaires :

-Vous avez suffisamment avili notre maison par vos honteux propos, Roi des Sindar – vous vous complaisez dans ce titre, mais moi, je n'y vois là qu'une insulte à vous rendre. Qu'à fait votre peuple pour nous, sinon contribuer à notre division ? En cela mon avis rejoint celui de mon frère, et je vois dis que si vous n'aviez pas passé tant de temps à vider vos petits querelles envers nous, peut-être l'Ombre serait-elle aujourd'hui déjà jetée à bas. Mais vous avez préféré faire cavalier seul, et la main que nous vous tendons, vous la refusez. Eh bien soit, chassez en solitaire ! Mais alors assurez-vous de tendre l'embuscade à ceux qui ne sont pas dans le même camp que vous.

-Ne tentez pas de me confondre dans vos raisonnements tordus, Celegorm fils de Fëanor ! Le coupa sèchement Dior, glacial. Il est trop tard pour le pardon. Il est trop tard pour la paix. Soit, je repousse votre main, car elle est souillée du sang des miens et de celui de bien d'autres encore. Quant au fait que nous soyons du même camp, je ne peux simplement le croire.

-Ce n'est pas pour discourir du passé que je suis venu, répliqua Celegorm, imperturbable, mais ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une lueur de cruelle satisfaction. Il s'agit pour moi de reconquérir ce qui est mien de droit. Le Silmaril !

-Alors c'est tout à fait du passé dont il faudra pourtant parler.

Dior se rassit avec une lenteur pincée, comme un seigneur outragé dans sa dignité.

-Vous vous êtes introduits dans ma maison. Avec arrogance, vous venez réclamer ce qui n'est pas – _n'est plus_ – à vous. C'est mon père qui arracha le Silmaril de la couronne de Morgoth. Ce sont les miens qui payèrent le prix du sang pour lui. Ah, et les fils de Fëanor viennent aujourd'hui le réclamer en prétextant de leur bon droit ! Mais où étaient-ils quand Beren et Lùthien affrontèrent le Noir Ennemi et arrachèrent le Silmaril de sa couronne ? Ils étaient à Nargothrond, dont ils furent chassés après avoir couru à la perte de Finrod Felagund qui mourut pour sauver mon père. Ils étaient terrés dans leurs royaumes, tremblants de peur devant Bauglir en oubliant leur honneur, leurs belles paroles qu'ils ont prêtées devant Illùvatar et dont ils se targuent tant.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, et il planta son regard dans celui de Celegorm.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que votre si brave compagnon Huan périt lui aussi pour mon père ? Car les fils de Fëanor n'étaient pas non plus là quand Carcharoth dévora la main de Beren avec le Silmaril, et quand Huan et Elu Thingol lui-même vinrent à son secours.

Le regard de Celegorm fut traversé d'un éclair de rage. Sa main était contractée sur le pommeau de son arme. Maedhros lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. S'il dégainait, tous les hommes de Dior répondraient à l'affront. A six contre cent, ils ne pourraient espérer s'en sortir en vie – à moins de recourir à une extrémité qu'il ne souhaitait pas envisager.

-Ne commettez pas l'erreur de nous mettre dans le même sac que Morgoth et ses créatures, s'exclama Curufin en s'avançant à son tour aux côtés de ses frères. Nous ne vous volons pas, Dior de Doriath, pas plus que vous ne vous forcerons la main ; voyez que nous sommes venus pacifiquement régler nos différents dans les règles de la courtoisie.

Chacun de ses mots sonna comme une menace, et il y avait dans sa voix une tranquillité pernicieuse, comme un serpent alangui qui guette sa proie attend le moment de bondir et mordre.

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Fëanorion, siffla Dior à Curufin. Regardez-moi donc, et osez répéter ces si belles paroles !

Le cinquième fils de Fëanor répondit au regard du roi Sindar sans même lever le menton. Dans l'ombre du casque qu'il ne n'était pas donné la peine d'ôter, son regard était aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles. C'était un véritable duel qui se jouait à l'intérieur de leurs prunelles, où chacun tâchait de faire plier l'autre.

-Vous devez probablement savoir que c'est la seule solution pour vous de vous en sortir vivant et sans perte pour notre peuple, prononça lentement Curufin, avec un plaisir mauvais. Vous avez raison, et le sang n'a que trop coulé. Vous avez le pouvoir d'épargner bien des vies ; il vous suffit de nous donner le Silmaril. Qu'est-ce qu'un joyau, même acquis du prix du sang, contre celui de votre peuple ?

-Que croyez-vous ? Répliqua Dior avec hauteur. Vous êtes six et nous sommes cent. Cent épées qui sont entre vous et ce que vous convoitez abjectement ; cent cœurs forgés dans la résolution de ne tomber qu'après vous avoir vu rendre gorge.

-Quand à nous, nous pourrions être mille, répondit Curufin d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, que tous perçurent pourtant très distinctement.

Il échangea un bref regard avec l'aîné de ses frères, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête d'un air résigné. Et c'est avec un sourire victorieux que Curufin annonça au Roi Sindar :

-Notre armée est dehors, seigneur Dior. Nos hommes n'attendent qu'un mot de nous pour déferler sur vos misérables cavernes et vous y étouffer.

Maedhros avait le regard baissé, et la douleur et la honte se lisaient sur son visage couturé. Celegorm et Curufin rayonnaient de fierté, semblant se délecter de la situation. Derrière eux, Maglor ferma les yeux, Caranthir souffla par le nez et Amras croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains.

Ainsi ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour ; et tous en étaient conscients.

-Nous vous laissons une dernière chance, clama Celegorm, exalté. Rendez-nous le Silmaril, Dior Eluchil, et votre peuple sera épargné.

Un silence de mort tomba sur Menegroth.

Tous les regards étaient levés vers Dior. Les respirations étaient retenues, angoissées.

Celeborn porta une main à son épée, serrant toujours Galadriel contre lui.

Oropher souleva son fils dans ses bras, et l'enfant nicha son visage dans son cou en soufflant.

Nimloth enlaça étroitement sa fille qui serrait toujours farouchement les mains de ses jeunes frères dans les siennes.

Ils voyaient dans les yeux des Fëanor, plus que la peine et la douleur, la résolution inébranlable de tenir le serment qu'ils avaient prêté.

Quiconque convoitera les Silmarils mourra.

Dior ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva et dégaina son épée.

Et ce fut le chaos.

* * *

 _Par Eru. Nous y voilà._

Les elfes de Doriath se redressaient, et leurs rangs se hérissaient des piques de leurs épées à l'éclat étincelant dans la demi pénombre. Alors les six fils de Fëanor dégainèrent à leur tour dans un crissement de métal.

Curufin cria un unique mot.

Et les grandes portes des Mille Cavernes s'ouvrirent avec violence dans un claquement de tonnerre. L'armée de Fëanor se déversa en Menegroth.

 _Nous avions une chance de ne pas en arriver là._

Mais Maglor n'avait pas la force d'en vouloir à ses frères trop orgueilleux, aux Sindar trop rancuniers. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il aurait dû intervenir lui-même au lieu d'observer les autres se débattre pour ensuite se complaindre d'un résultat qui n'était pas à sa convenance. Lui qui savait comme personne user de sa voix, lui qui connaissait le pouvoir des mots, lui qui pouvait forcer le monde à l'écouter quand il le voulait, lui qui plus que tout désirait la paix, lui qui rêvait de l'inspirer, pourquoi était-il resté muet ?

Alors comme ses frères il dégaina, et son regard se durcit pour masquer sa douleur sous un rideau de flammes froides.

Prétendre et feindre.

Provoquer et combattre.

Tuer.

Voilà ce qu'était devenue leur existence.

Et les six fils de Fëanor chargèrent ensemble les lignes Sindar. Leur armée les suivit comme le sillon d'écume derrière la vague.

L'écho du choc des lames quand la collision eut lieu résonna longtemps aux oreilles de chacun.

* * *

Ils chargeaient, frappaient, tuaient à tour de bras, et leurs yeux luisaient comme ceux des loups affamés au profond des forêts sombres. « Venez, semblaient-ils dire. Venez, nous vous attendons. Nos épées vous transpercerons et nous nous délecterons de votre sang. »

Car ce n'étaient plus réellement des elfes qui s'affrontaient-là, avec la violence débridée d'ennemis mortels ; mais que savaient-ils de leurs adversaires ? Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ne se demandaient pas si celui qu'ils venaient de tuer avait un nom, une famille.

C'étaient des inconnus qui s'égorgeaient au nom d'une cause qui les dépassait.

C'étaient des bêtes. Des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de revanche, des bêtes blessées et boiteuses qui cherchaient à mordre un autre par satisfaction de le voir souffrir à son tour. « Regarde, sens donc, grondaient-ils en regardant leur adversaire à terre, regarde ce que ça m'a fait, à moi ! » Et ils souriaient à travers le sang qui maculait leurs babines.

* * *

Maglor et Caranthir luttaient dos à dos, tâchant de repousser tous ceux qui, attirés par le panache rouge de leurs casques, se précipitaient et s'acharnaient sur eux avec une hargne sans bornes. Sans jamais se concerter, ni d'un regard ni d'un geste, les deux frères dansaient ensemble, chacun protégeant l'autre et leurs lames fauchaient les vies de ceux qui osaient s'interposer dans leur chorégraphie. Presque malgré lui, Maglor ressentait la mélodie du chant des lames, l'écho tournoyant des cris qui roulaient sous les voûtes, la beauté mystérieuse du sang sombre qui s'échappait des blessures.

Et une ivresse montait en lui, puissante, irrépressible ; une terrible ivresse qui l'égarait et lui donnait la sensation d'être plus ancré que jamais dans des certitudes qu'il perdait de vue. Pourquoi se battait-il ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était opposé au combat. Oh, par Eru, mais cela importait-il au fond ?

Il se berçait de la voix des lames qui se rencontraient, de la terrible tornade des cris et des gémissements au concert fascinant. Et ses yeux se gorgeaient de la vue du sang qu'il faisait couler – ce sang rouge vermeil comme du vin – et il éprouvait le désir d'en voir couler encore.

-Kano !

La voix de son frère le ramena brutalement à la raison.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar.

Hébété, il sentit à peine la lame ripper contre son plastron et entailler son bras. Pris d'un violent vertige, il sentit ses jambes céder et tomba à genoux.

Il avait rompu la danse.

Caranthir se rapprocha de lui pour le couvrir. Son visage affichait une froide résolution, et il abattait sa lame à gestes mécaniques, par simple conscience d'un devoir à accomplir. Un genou à terre, le regard levé vers lui, son épée oubliée dans sa main molle, Maglor scrutait son regard sans y trouver le reflet de la folie qui l'avait submergé. Caranthir restait lucide. Le sang ne le grisait pas, le fracas du combat n'éveillait en lui qu'une lassitude amère.

-Relève-toi, Kano ! Aboya-t-il sans accorder un seul regard à son frère, intensément concentré sur ses ennemis Relève-toi vite, par Eru !

* * *

Ils auraient tous été prêts à parier qu'après la mort de son double, sa moitié, leur jeune frère serait comme déséquilibré. Mais, au contraire, Amras montrait une dextérité étonnante à l'épée, et sa férocité était sans égale ; on aurait dit qu'il tentait de compenser d'absence d'Amrod, de se venger sur ses adversaires, de passer sur eux sa douleur et sa colère. A chaque instant, la conscience aigüe de sa solitude simulait son ardeur, décuplait sa rage. Il était magnifique et terrible à voir.

A ses côtés, Maedhros combattait en tenant l'épée de la main gauche. Comme son jeune cadet, son amputation, loin de le handicaper, l'avait poussé à trouver ses forces plus profondément encore en lui-même, et on disait qu'il était devenu plus redoutable guerrier avec la main gauche qu'il ne l'était jadis de la main droite. Et tous les deux tournoyaient comme des tornades de feu, opposant toujours un mur de fer à ceux qui osaient se mesurer à eux, et les cadavres s'amoncelaient autour d'eux.

* * *

Caranthir avait tendu la main à son frère.

Maglor s'était relevé.

Ils s'étaient dressés seuls, immobiles au milieu de la furie, et avaient échangé un regard.

-Il y en a d'autres qui viennent, cria Caranthir par-dessus le fracas de la bataille, la main dressée vers les grandes portes béantes. Ce sont des renforts Sindar venus de l'extérieur. Je m'en vais à leur rencontre pour les arrêter.

-Seul ? Protesta Maglor. Es-tu fou ? Je viens avec toi !

Caranthir fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un coup d'épée venu de la droite. Maglor bondit, son bras armé traça dans l'air un arc de cercle et sa lame faucha la tête du traître Sindar qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à son frère.

-Nous ne nous séparerons pas, décréta le second fils de Fëanor en saisissant le bras de son cadet pour le presser avec force.

Mais Caranthir se dégagea.

-Reste avec Maedhros et Amras. Je ne risque rien. Je protège simplement vos arrières.

Et il sourit une dernière fois à son frère avant de se précipiter dans la masse pour y disparaître.

 _Tu ne risques rien ?_ Songea Maglor, partagé entre désespoir et cynisme. _Mais quel fou prononce-t-il donc ces mots au milieu d'une bataille ?_

* * *

-Dior Eluchil !

Celegorm effectua un moulinet de son épée parfaitement maîtrisé. A ses côtés, Curufin planta sa dague dans la poitrine d'un guerrier Sindar qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de s'approcher de lui de trop près. Dégageant sa lame d'une seule pulsion, il repoussa sèchement le corps dont la vie s'échappait, le laissant s'écrouler à ses pieds sans un regard.

Oropher et Celeborn s'interposèrent aussitôt entre les deux fils de Fëanor et leur roi, leurs lames levées, et leurs yeux lançaient des menaces silencieuses.

-Reculez, ordonna Dior en levant la tête, l'épée à la main. Laissez-les moi.

Les deux Sindar obéirent après avoir hésité, et s'écartèrent de quelques pas, sans néanmoins les quitter des yeux.

-Alors nous y voilà, prononça Dior en faisant face à ses adversaires.

Celegorm s'avança et ôta son casque avant de le jeter négligemment à terre. Aussi blond qu'un Sindar, aussi fou qu'un fils de Fëanor, sa chevelure claire glissant en boucles douces sur son plastron où brillait orgueilleusement l'étoile à huit branches.

-Oui, nous y voilà, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

* * *

La furie de la bataille était comme le courant d'un torrent, capricieuse, impétueuse, implacable. Maglor avait été incapable d'y surnager. Il avait perdu de vue la haute silhouette de Maedhros à laquelle il s'était accroché comme un bateau perdu en mer à la lueur d'un phare. Il s'était enfoncé dans les galeries intérieures où les combats faisaient rages entre les soldats de la maison de Fëanor et les guerriers fidèles à Doriath.

Soudain, il pénétra dans un couloir sombre et désert. Le tumulte du combat était assourdi, comme étouffé par les murs. Maglor fit quelques pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce silence, bien qu'il s'en méfie instinctivement. Peut-être était-ce un piège destiné à le prendre en embuscade, songea son esprit en alerte. Il s'immobilisa, attentif, retenant sa respiration pour mieux écouter.

Son oreille capta soudain un bruissement, et un écho de murmure. C'était une voix de femme, mêlée à la confusion du dehors, dont ses mots se fondirent dans l'atmosphère, indistincts. En revanche, une seconde voix répondit, qu'il capta clairement :

-Non, Ravennë ! Je ne t'abandonne pas.

-Tu dois fuir, Elwing, chuchota la première voix, un peu plus fort.

-Pas quand tous les miens luttent et meurent au dehors !

-C'est justement pourquoi tu dois t'en aller. Elwing, tu dois comprendre que tout est perdu. Doriath est perdue. Les nôtres ralentissent les fils de Fëanor, mais ils ne les retiendront pas éternellement. Et quand ils arriveront ici, ils _le_ trouveront. Ne leur fait pas ce plaisir, ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils cherchent ; fuis avec le Silmaril tant qu'il est encore temps !

Ces mots eurent sur l'esprit de Maglor l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Il s'avança en quelques enjambées vives et silencieuses comme un félin en chasse. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du couloir sombre, il y avait deux femmes, et dans la main de l'une d'elles, brillait une lueur blanche et vive qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où.

Maglor courut, et son bras fatigué se leva une nouvelle fois, l'épée au clair.

-Elwing !

La porteuse du Silmaril tourna la tête, et, apercevant le danger, s'enfuit d'un saut, bondissante comme une biche effarouchée. Quand Maglor voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, l'autre femme se jeta en travers de son chemin.

Maglor la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre sans effort. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; il sentit son souffle parfumé sur sa joue. Il put observer la profondeur de ses yeux bruns. Elle ne se débattait pas, elle le fixait droit dans les yeux avec défi. Il resserra un peu sa poigne. Elle haleta, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

-Les vôtres sont sans pitié, Fëanorion, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étouffée où vibrait une note d'ironie triste. Alors ne perdez pas votre temps ; tuez-moi vite. Si vous ne pouvez rattraper la fille de Dior qui court avec le Silmaril, vous aurez toujours le loisir de retourner dans la salle du trône pour tuer quelques-uns des nôtres.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'en avait nulle envie ; il voulut la lâcher, tourner le dos, s'enfuir – fuir la vérité de ses mots. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus ; dans sa bouche, sa langue était figée. Il sentait, sous ses doigts, les veines du cou de la femme palpiter. Il se noyait dans ses yeux immenses qui le fixaient sans compassion et sans peur.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

-Nana !

Un petit elfling blond surgit de l'ombre et se précipita, les yeux agrandit de terreur, brillants de larmes qui coulaient abondemment sur ses joues.

-Nana ! Nana !

Et l'enfant que la peur rendait fou se jeta sur le Fëanorion, tentant de le renverser de toutes les maigres forces de son corps frêle ; sa tête parvenait à peine à la taille de son adversaire. Maglor s'en débarrassa facilement, et l'enfant roula à terre où il se recroquevilla en continuant d'appeler faiblement :

-Nana… Nana…

Alors pour la première fois, la femme tenta de résister, de se défaire de la poigne de fer de son adversaire. Sur son visage se lisait une indicible douleur et un infini regret. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et elle chuchota doucement :

-Cours, Thranduil... Cours.

-Nana, non ! Hurla le petit en se redressant d'un bond, éructant de colère à travers ses larmes.

-Va-t-en !

Elle tourna brusquement son regard vers Maglor, comme un appel, comme une supplique. Il lui sourit. Puis il serra.

Il ne quitta pas son visage des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son esprit s'échapper. Alors il s'agenouilla pour déposer son corps à terre avec douceur. Il leva la tête vers le petit elfling, dont il arrivait désormais à la hauteur. Il était jeune, probablement trop pour savoir ce qu'était exactement que la mort ; mais sur ses traits se peignait une terreur horrifiée alors qu'il contemplait sa mère immobile, comme endormie.

-Ma nana, murmura-t-il faiblement entre deux sanglots. Ma nana...

Il serait si simple de le tuer, lui aussi.

-Elle est partie, répondit Maglor en lui adressant un long regard.

Thranduil le lui rendit, avec une gravité mêlée de douloureuse colère.

-C'est à cause de vous.

-Oui, admit-il.

Alors l'elfling sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de haine au Fëanorion, il s'enfuit, courant droit devant lui jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres de la galerie. Maglor resta agenouillé auprès du corps de sa mère. Il avança lentement une main et lui ferma les yeux.

Puis il se leva vivement et fit volte-face. Il devait avertir ses frères qu'il ne servait plus à rien de combattre, et que ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher leur avait – une fois de plus – échappé.

Une larme, une unique larme roula traîtreusement sur sa joue. Il l'écrasa impitoyablement.

* * *

La bataille était finie.

* * *

Le regard de Maedhros parcourut lentement la grande et belle salle centrale de Menegroth, ravagée par la bataille.

Il ignorait à quel moment précisément les combats avaient cessé. Mais les elfes encore debout ne manifestaient plus aucune velléité guerrière. Ils avaient jeté leurs armes et couraient à travers la salle, retournant les cadavres, dans l'espoir et la crainte d'y reconnaître un visage. Noldor ou Sindar, désormais peu importait. Les camps s'étaient dissous. Ne restait plus que la tension, et ce silence vibrant, plein de terreur et d'angoisse, ce silence de mort, qui planait dans l'atmosphère d'un champ de bataille – un champ de massacre.

-Amras.

Son jeune frère avait posé un genou à terre, le visage baissé à demi dissimulé par sa longue chevelure rousse. Son armure était fendue, couverte de sang. L'une de ses jambières avait été arrachée, dévoilant, à travers la cotte de maille, une blessure qui saignait abondemment.

-Amras.

Son frère ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Comme assommé, il restait prostré, le regard dans le vague.

Maedhros décida de le laisser tranquille. Il en avait besoin.

Il balaya une nouvelle fois la salle du regard dans l'espoir de retrouver ses frères. Aucun d'eux n'était là. Une instinctive appréhension l'envahit. Et si…

Non.

C'était impossible.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Amras, immobile, Maedhros se mit en marche, droit devant lui, sans savoir où aller. Il pénétra sous les voûtes de la salle du trône. Là, il reconnut, près du trône, certains des proches du roi de Doriath. Galathil et Celeborn étaient debout, le visage défait. Oropher était tombé à genoux près d'un cadavre, les yeux hantés d'horreur.

Quand Maedhros vit la couronne de Doriath qui avait roulé à quelques pas de là, terne et éclaboussée de sang, il comprit.

Et il sentit une sincère affliction et une honte poignante le tenailler, quand son regard croisa celui de Celeborn. Mais la réaction du Sindar à sa vue l'étonna ; un sourire grimaçant, fait de cruel contentement, fendit son visage. Puis il se décala de deux pas, le bras tendu vers le sol, comme pour l'inviter à regarder quelque chose.

Maedhros suivit du regard ce que le Sindar semblait vouloir lui montrer.

Et il se posa sur les visages sans vie de Celegorm et Curufin.

* * *

La bataille était finie.

* * *

Quand Maglor émergea du couloir sombre et désert, il n'y eut que le silence pour l'accueillir. Les cadavres gisaient par dizaines, au milieu des épées, des écus et du sang. Les visages figés, les yeux fixes levés vers le plafond, les corps tordus comme des pantins désarticulés ; Maglor ne les regarda pas. Son esprit était déserté de la moindre émotion. Son cœur était aussi inerte que ces cadavres, aussi vide que ces regards morts.

Il lui semblait émerger d'un long sommeil, comme si ces quelques instants dans ce couloir, cette rencontre avec ces deux femmes qui avaient fait échouer les fils de Fëanor, avaient en réalité été des heures. Plongé dans un état second, Maglor se retrouva il ne sut exactement comment il se retrouva dehors, entre les deux grandes portes qui béaient dans le vide.

Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'était-il venu chercher ?

Ah, oui. Caranthir avait dit qu'il serait ici.

Mais Maglor ne voyait personne.

Rien que des cadavres.

Alors il marcha au milieu des corps, le regard baissé sur le sol, balayant les visages sans les reconnaître. Il revoyait encore les yeux bruns de Ravennë, la façon dont elle s'était offerte à la mort. Ses mots sonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et les sanglots désespérés de son jeune fils.

Et il se demandait comment il avait pu commettre un tel acte. Quel démon l'avait-il possédé, vidé de tout sentiment, de toute humanité ? Le souvenir qu'il gardait de ces évènements était celui qu'on garde, vague et grisâtre, d'un terrible cauchemar au réveil, un de ceux dont les images se sont effacées en le laissant que l'écho de la terreur et du malaise.

Maglor n'aimait pas la guerre.

Maglor n'aimait ni les armes, ni le sang, ni les morts.

Son pied buta soudain contre quelque chose de dur dans un tintement de l'étal clair. Sorti de ses méditations fiévreuses, il observa d'un œil perplexe le casque d'or piqué de plumes rouges qui gisait au milieu des gravats. Fendu. Ensanglanté.

Un éclair blanc transperça la noirceur qui nimbait son esprit embrumé.

Son cri fusa, désespéré :

-Moryo !

* * *

 _Je ne risque rien. Je protège simplement vos arrières._

Il l'avait fait. De son mieux, il l'avait fait. Lui et ses hommes avaient repoussé les renforts Sindar, les empêchant de voler au secours de Dior.

Il n'y avait même pas laissé la vie.

Ainsi il n'avait pas eu à mentir à Maglor.

Caranthir détestait mentir.

Il tenta de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. Mais son armure était trop lourde, et son corps brûlant ne lui répondait plus. Il ne parvenait même pas à tourner la tête pour échapper aux rayons aveuglants du soleil au-dessus de lui, un soleil blanc qui le narguait au travers de son voile de nuages brumeux.

Quand il reprit sa respiration, une atroce douleur lui perfora les poumons, le faisant hoqueter. Une crise de toux le secoua, propageant dans sa poitrine une sourde brûlure, comme si le feu des flèches qui avaient percé son armure s'était introduit sous sa peau pour le consumer de l'intérieur.

Il avait mal…

Mais il n'était pas mort.

Pas encore.

Il ne devait pas mourir ; il ne voulait pas mentir.

-Moryo !

A travers le brouillard dans lequel sa douleur l'avait isolé, Caranthir crut reconnaître cette voix, et ce nom que l'on appelait.

-Moryo !

Kano... C'était la voix de Kano...

-Moryo !

Son nom ; oui, c'était son nom qu'il appelait.

Il n'avait pas la force d'y répondre.

Il aurait tant souhaité – mais il ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour crier sa souffrance.

Et il écoutait la voix de son frère l'appeler, il sentait le désespoir dans cet appel, sans pouvoir lui dire qu'il était là…

-Moryo !

Cet appel-là avait un accent différent.

Un instant plus tard, Maglor était agenouillé près de lui et son visage était au-dessus du sien, le protégeant du soleil blanc aveuglant. Plongé dans son ombre salvatrice, Caranthir, soulagé, ferma doucement les yeux.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne risquerais rien…

Un sanglot couvait dans ces mots. Caranthir grimaça un sourire. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler d'entre ses lèvres.

-Moryo, tu saignes…

 _Je sais_ , rêvait-il de lui répondre.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Sa respiration se faisait courte et erratique dans sa gorge ; son souffle avait un parfum de rouille et de sang.

Assurément, l'une des flèches enflammées qui perçait son corps avait touché ses poumons.

Il avait mal, mal, si mal…

Sa volonté faiblissait. Il était conscient de la présence de son frère, penché sur lui ; mais il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Au travers de ses paupières closes, il visualisa ses traits fins, ses yeux bleus aux douces teintes de l'horizon. Et simplement imaginer son visage l'apaisa. Il sentit une main douce se nicher dans la sienne, caresser sa paume.

Il rassembla ses forces pour presser à son tour les doigts fins qui tenaient précieusement les siens.

Un souvenir ressurgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Une nuit, à Valinor, le petit Moryofinwë avait été réveillé par un cauchemar. Il le savait, bien qu'il ne parvienne même plus à se rappeler ce que c'était. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se blottir dans les bras de sa nana et y trouver chaleur et sécurité. Mais il savait que son père le gronderait, lui dirait qu'il n'était plus un petit elfling peureux, et qu'il devait affronter ses cauchemars tout seul.

Mais il refusait de finir la nuit seul. Il avait trop peur de se rendormir pour retrouver les monstres de ses rêves, tapis dans l'ombre de sa chambre en attendant qu'il ne relâche la garde pour s'introduire de nouveau dans son esprit et le tourmenter.

Alors il avait quitté son lit et sa chambre. Dans le couloir sombre, il avait aperçu une rainure de lumière sous l'une des portes. C'était la chambre de Kanafinwë.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Avait demandé celui-ci. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il avait un parchemin déroulé sur les genoux, une plume à la main et l'air étonné de voir son petit frère s'introduire dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

Moryofinwë s'était approché à pas prudents.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Kanafinwë avait semblé stupéfait par cette demande. Puis hésitant. Et enfin amusé. Il avait posé sa plume et son parchemin, s'était poussé pour faire de la place sur son matelas à ses côtés. Moryofinwë s'était précipité près de son aîné avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Kano avait éteint le chandelier et s'était couché sur le flanc, le visage tourné vers son petit frère qui scrutait les ténèbres avec angoisse :

« Il y a des monstres dans ta chambre ? »

« Non, avait répondu Kano en pouffant doucement. Il n'y a pas de monstres chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les éloigne en chantant. »

« Alors est-ce que tu peux chanter pour moi ? »

Dans un élan de tendresse, Kanafinwë avait pris son petit frère dans ses bras, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes, et en lui caressant les cheveux, il avait chanté à mi-voix, jusqu'à ce que Moryofinwë s'endorme.

Et voilà, ils étaient là Caranthir gisait au milieu des gravas comme un pantin sanglant et désarticulé, un lambeau d'âme prisonnier d'un corps détruit, et Maglor était auprès de lui, sa main dans la sienne.

Etrange, songea-t-il. De tous ses frères, Maglor était celui avec lequel il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu. Il y avait toujours entre eux une querelle, une tension, un non-dit, une insulte voilée. Cette nuit où Kano avait accepté de rassurer son petit frère effrayé pourrait être considéré comme un accident de parcours dans le long chemin de mésentente qui avait été le leur.

Mais c'était Maglor qui était là quand Caranthir se mourait.

-Moryo, je vais te porter. Je vais t'emmener chez les guérisseurs. Ils vont te soigner. Ils vont te sauver. Je te le promets, tout va bien se passer.

La voix de Maglor était fêlée et emplie de détresse. Caranthir sentit ses bras glisser sur ses flancs, dans son dos, tenter de le soulever ; son corps blessé protesta et s'arqua, agité de soubresauts sous la douleur aiguë qui se réveillait. Il secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de traduire ce qu'il ne pouvait plus exprimer par les mots.

-Moryo… laisse-moi t'aider…

-Kano...

La voix de Caranthir était faible et rauque, hachée par sa respiration douloureuse, mais enfin elle avait franchi le cap de ses lèvres.

-Kano, écoute-moi. C'est trop tard…

-Ne racontes pas de bêtises.

Caranthir sentit l'énervement le gagner. Chaque mot lui coûtait un effort que Maglor ne pouvait pas imaginer. Pourquoi niait-il l'évidence ? Pourquoi se voilait-il la face ?

-Il fallait que ça finisse comme ça, Kano.

-Tu délires. Je vais te ramener. On va te soigner ; tu vas vivres…

Maglor tenta une nouvelle fois de le soulever. Caranthir se débattit violemment pour se dégager. La douleur le perça des mille pointes de feu et de fer de ses blessures. Mais peu lui importait son corps atrophié qui ne savait plus que souffrir, à présent. Il voulait seulement que Maglor comprenne, il voulait qu'il cesse de se mentir à lui-même.

Comme il haïssait le mensonge !

Et pourtant, combien en avait-il proféré ces derniers siècles ? Combien avait-il entendu, répété, feint de croire, par peur, par facilité ?

Maintenant, il refusait. Peut-être son corps lui faisait-il défaut, mais son esprit restait lucide et brûlait d'ardeur, autant que les flèches enflammées brûlaient sa chair.

-Tu te rappelles ? Avant la bataille…

Il sentait le sang dans sa gorge. Il toussa, cracha, mais il se força de continuer :

-Je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez, Kano... je ne mentais pas…

Maglor glissa une main sous sa nuque et inclina sa tête pour faciliter sa respiration. Haletant, à bout de forces et de souffle, Caranthir s'acharna pourtant :

-J'en ai assez de vivre, Kano… Que vaut la vie si elle doit être passée dans le mensonge, le déni, la peur, la haine ? Je suis heureux que la mort vienne finalement. Alors je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi là, laisse-moi mourir et retourner à Valinor… Comme toi, je n'ai jamais voulu quitter les Terres Immortelles…

Un sourire rêveur, presque enfantin, étira ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'apaisa légèrement, et son corps se détendit dans les bras de son frère.

-Je comprends, répondit simplement celui-ci en caressant son visage avec douceur.

-Tu vois, souffla Caranthir dans un filet de voix rauque, tu vois…

Sa tête s'affaissa au creux du coude de Maglor. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle, et chaque inspiration le faisait souffrir comme si ses poumons allaient se consumer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ; il n'avait plus la force, ni la volonté de vivre encore. Il sentait déjà son esprit se débattre, cherchant à s'échapper de ce corps trop lourd qui l'emprisonnait.

-Si tu vois Adar et Amrod à Mandos… chuchota Maglor en se penchant sur lui. Dis-leur…

Il s'interrompit, semblant hésiter.

-Je saurai quoi leur dire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Caranthir avec douceur.

Dans un dernier élan, ses mains serrèrent fermement celles de son frère. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Quand leurs peaux sur touchèrent, Caranthir sentit les joues de Maglor humides de larmes.

-Ne sois pas triste… lui enjoignit-il d'une voix faible.

Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère, cherchant sa chaleur et le réconfort de ses bras, comme cette nuit où l'enfant Moryofinwë apeuré était allé trouver son grand frère au milieu de la nuit. Puis il laissa son esprit s'échapper dans un dernier long soupir.

Quand il sentit son corps se détendre contre le sien, quand il vit ses paupières s'immobiliser et ses lèvres se figer dans l'ombre d'un ultime sourire, Maglor sentit une part de son âme s'éteindre avec lui.

-Bon voyage, petit frère, chuchota-t-il en souriant entre ses larmes.

* * *

Maedhros ne rendit pas les regards emplis de hargne narquoise des Sindar quand il s'agenouilla près des corps de ses frères. Il avait déjà vu suffisamment de cadavres dans sa vie pour pouvoir en reconnaître. Mais… mais cela lui semblait tellement absurde. Ce ne pouvaient pas être ses frères ils ne pouvaient pas être morts… C'était impossible ! Celegorm ne pouvait pas rester prostré là, dans une position grotesque, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était tombé. Celegorm avait toujours été une boule de nerfs remuante. Pourquoi restait-il aussi immobile ? Se croyait-il drôle ? Et pourquoi Curufin était-il couché sur le dos, les bras en croix ; pourquoi son regard était-il si vide, si fixe ? Ses yeux avaient toujours brûlé d'une flamme ardente et sombre, moqueuse, parfois cruelle. Ou était passé ce feu ? Qui l'avait éteint ?

-Mes frères, murmura-t-il, la tête inclinée. Mes frères, si vous m'entendez, levez-vous…

Et pourquoi tout ce sang ? Pourquoi le sang maculait-il le sol l'endroit où Celegorm et Curufin étaient tombés ? Son regard s'égara sur les entailles ouvertes sur la peau de ses frères, sur leurs armures enfoncées et fendues. Ils étaient blessés. Ils auraient besoin de soins. Etait-ce pour se reposer qu'ils s'étaient couchés ainsi ?

-Tyelko, Curvo, appela-t-il. Allez, cessez ce jeu. Levez-vous, maintenant.

Mais ils ne répondirent pas, ne se levèrent pas. Ils semblaient profondément endormis.

Le combat les avait-il à ce point épuisé pour les pousser à s'endormir là, sur le champ de bataille ?

 _La vie les a-t-elle épuisés à ce point ?_

Et puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Et il pleura.

* * *

Un jour avait suffi à souffler trois des leurs.

Un seul jour. Quelques heures.

Un seul homme et une poignée de flèches enflammées.

Seulement cela, et trois des fils de Fëanor étaient tombés.

* * *

-J'espère au moins que Mandos sera clément.

Amras était assis près du foyer de la cheminée allumée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et entourés de ses bras, recroquevillé comme pour se protéger lui-même. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes.

Il se souvenait de Losgar. La blessure que ce jour avait ouverte en son cœur. A celle-ci venait s'en ajouter trois autres.

Une plaie par frère perdu.

Celegorm.

Curufin.

Caranthir.

Maedhros avait pris place dans le fauteuil face au foyer. Son visage était baissé vers sa main abandonnée sur sa jambe, et des mèches de cheveux rouges tombaient devant son visage couturé. Ainsi, dans la pénombre de l'antichambre seulement éclairée par les lueurs tremblantes du feu, il semblait plus grand, plus maigre, comme si son corps était de verre fragile.

Maglor était assis à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses genoux. La harpe était près de lui, mais il n'osait y toucher. Le silence lui semblait plus approprié que n'importe quelle ballade triste pour accompagner leur deuil.

-Au moins, ils seront avec Amrod et Adar, murmura-t-il.

-Et ils pourront ainsi leur avouer notre déconfiture dans ses moindres détails, répliqua Amras d'un ton absent, ses yeux reflétant la danse rouge des flammes.

Après le désastre de Doriath, ils s'étaient tous les trois enfuis pour se réfugier à Himring. Ignorants dans quelle direction Elwing avait fui, ils avaient préféré ne pas perdre leur temps à battre le Beleriand dans le futile espoir de la retrouver.

Le souvenir de la silhouette blanche de la fille de Dior, la pierre de lumière à la main, là, tout près, juste au bout du couloir noyé d'ombres, hantait Maglor. Il n'avait pas osé révéler à ses frères qu'il avait eu une opportunité unique de recouvrer le Silmaril. Il se sentait étouffer dans sa propre honte il n'aurait pas eu le courage d'affronter la déception de Maedhros en lui avouant son échec.

Il se promit que si d'aventure la chance lui était de nouveau donnée, si un Silmaril était à portée de sa main, aucun obstacle ne serait assez grand, aucun sacrifice ne serait trop douloureux pour le faire reculer. Ce ne serait pas la bravoure d'une femme ou les larmes d'un enfant qui retiendraient sa main.

Dans son esprit, les mots du serment qu'ils avaient prêté - il y avait si longtemps que cela - défilèrent de nouveau. Il les prononça soigneusement, un à un, par la pensée, mais ce fut comme s'il les avait crié.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Pfff, je vous jure que ce chapitre a été vraiment très dur à écrire. En plus d'aborder un thème difficile et complexe, il s'est révélé un espèce de mal-élevé capricieux qui a décidé de partir en live sans demander mon avis. En plus, il est loooooong... et probablement indigeste. Désolée._

 _Voilà, mon temps de parole à la barre est écoulé… J'attends vos tomates pourries !_

 _Et je m'attèle à la suite aussi rapidement que possible. Je vais essayer de calmer le compteur au niveau du nombre de mots, parce que là j'enchaîne record de longueur sur record de longueur depuis quelques chapitres... Ca va pas du tout !_


	13. Les loups à l'aube de l'hiver

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, drama à souhait..._ _Bon, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde pour s'en réjouir, mais bref..._

 _ooo_

 _ **Les petites précisions pour la route :**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Comme promis, le compteur de mots s'est enfin un peu calmé !_

 _\- Bon, pour ça, en fait, j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux._

 _\- Parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il développait trop de trucs en même temps et que ça aurait été pas mal d'aérer._

 _-_ _Rendons à César ce qui est à César : je me suis (partiellement) inspirée d' "Apsenossë" d'Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre pour ce chapitre._

 _\- Petit rappel pour ceux qui auraient zappé :_

 _ *** Nelyafinwë/Nelyo**_ _= Maedhros_

 _ *** Kanafinwë/Kano**_ _= Maglor_

 _ *** Telufinwë/Telvo**_ _= Amras_ _(je rappelle pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi qu'Amrod est mort à Losgar)_

 _\- Et un petit point vocabulaire elfique avant de commencer :_

 _"Elfling" veut dire "enfant elfe"_

 _"Nana" veut dire "maman"_

 _"Nitya" veut dire "petit"._

 _\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– Les loups à l'aube de l'hiver –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Maedhros était debout au bord du précipice qui plongeait en à-pic vers la mer. Sa cape ensanglantée claquait au vent et ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, semblant le zébrer d'éclairs écarlates tranchant avec ses cicatrices laiteuses.

Face au ciel maladif, il tenait encore son épée dans sa main gauche, et le sang souillant la lame luisait sous le soleil pâle à travers le voile de nuages. En bas, les flots grisâtres rugissaient en s'écrasant sur la falaise dans des gerbes d'écumes.

Maglor avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Hagard, il fixait la silhouette de son frère, haute et rouge, se détacher de l'immensité de l'horizon blême. Il écoutait la furie de la mer fracassante et le gémissement du vent qui noyaient les échos de la bataille qui faisait encore rage dans la cité. Il ne disait rien. Sa voix s'étouffait dans sa poitrine, les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres. Mais dans son esprit martelait une unique pensée.

Ils avaient échoué.

Encore.

* * *

Ils avaient attendu l'hiver.

Comme les loups. Ils avaient quitté leurs forêts où le gibier se faisait rare, enhardis par la faim, pour s'approcher des villages, s'attaquer aux troupeaux, saliver devant les palissades qui protégeaient les gigots de viandes à deux pattes qui se terraient derrière.

Ils avaient compris à l'aube de l'automne où était leur proie. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas précipités. Ils avaient patiemment terminé de lécher leurs plaies, faisant la sourde oreille à leur ventre qui criait famine et leur cœur qui criait vengeance. Ils avaient pris le temps de se préparer. Et alors seulement, hérissés de sourde colère, ils étaient sortis du bois.

* * *

Le bruit des bottes martelant le sol, le crissement des lames dégainées, le tintement des hallebardes brandies, les cris des capitaines aux troupes alignées.

Une nouvelle fois, ils s'en allaient à l'assaut. L'hiver venait avec eux, étendant sous leurs pas un glorieux tapis de feuilles mortes et de neige souillée de boue.

Ils avaient attaqué sans sommation. D'une charge rapide et précise, qui ne comptait pas les hommes perdus ; le vif coup de croc d'un loup que la faim rendait audacieux. Il ne leur avait fallu que cinq jours pour venir à bout des défenses Minas Tirith, la blanche tour de garde surplombant l'embouchure du fleuve et la mer du haut de son imprenable falaise.

A la tête des rangs armés qui envahirent la citadelle, galopaient trois cavaliers. Ils portaient des casques piqués de plume rouge, et sur leur plastron brillait l'étoile que tous avaient appris à reconnaître et à craindre.

Les fils de Fëanor étaient venus à Sirion.

Car ils ne connaîtraient ni répit ni paix avant que les trois Silmarils soient entre leurs mains.

Ils étaient trois.

Et ils devaient réclamer ce qui leur revenait de droit.

* * *

Au milieu de l'horreur du combat qui faisait rage au cœur de la cité éventrée, Maglor, soudain, la vit.

Elle filait comme un éclair blanc sur le chemin de ronde au sommet des murailles, semblant voler en direction de la tour est.

Il la reconnut au premier regard. Il l'avait déjà vue, ainsi vêtue de blanc, agile et rapide comme une flèche, les mains étincelantes d'un éclat qu'elle serrait farouchement.

Elwing, fille de Dior, la porteuse du Silmaril de Doriath.

Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Maglor se mit à courir éperdument, oubliant la tourmente et les lames au clair souillées de sang, oubliant la mort qui rôdait. Il courait sans lâcher des yeux la silhouette immaculée de la jeune fille qui fuyait – une fois de plus.

Cette fois, elle était seule. Seule face à lui. Il n'y aurait rien ni personne pour l'arrêter. Et il la tuerait, il la tuerait pour que son sang lave celui de son père, de ses frères ; il la tuerait pour faire taire les voix qui le hantaient toutes les nuits, dans ses cauchemars ; la voix de Fëanor qui leur ordonnait de le venger, la voix de Caranthir qui lui demandait de le laisser mourir, la voix de Ravennë qui implorait son jeune fils de fuir. Il la tuerait pour avoir touché le Silmaril. Car tel était le serment qu'il avait prêté, sous la voûte de la nuit de Valinor, au pied des Arbres abattus.

Inconsciente du loup de l'hiver aux yeux d'azur qui l'avait prise en chasse, Elwing avait atteint la tour est. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et devant la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu, un garde aux couleurs de Sirion s'était posté.

Il abaissa sa lance quand Maglor surgit de l'escalier de ronde. Un éclair brilla dans l'air. Le bras du Fëanorion s'abattit.

La tête du garde vola par-dessus les créneaux.

Le loup salivant de sentir sa proie toute proche dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, malgré l'obscurité de la tour, malgré l'incertitude de ce qui l'attendait en bas. Il courut, aveugle à tout, son épée brandie, impatiente de mordre la chair blanche de la fille de Dior.

Le pied de la tour était ancré au bord de la falaise qui plongeait dans la mer. De ce côté de la forteresse, le mur sud semblait presque jaillir de l'à-pic, comme si la citadelle était bâtie dans le roc même de la falaise. Elwing avait cessé de courir. Dans sa candeur naïve, s'imaginait-elle vraiment que personne ne l'avait suivie ? Maglor s'avança à longues enjambées souples, comme un félin en chasse devant sa proie acculée.

Et Elwing se retourna et le vit. Ses grands yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, et sur son visage se peignit une expression d'indicible terreur.

-Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Me suivrez-vous donc partout à la trace, où que je fuie ?

Il sourit en réponse ; mais c'était un sourire dur, sans la moindre trace d'humour. Le visage du deuxième fils de Fëanor était pâle et émacié, et au-dessus de ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux clairs luisaient d'un éclat dangereux.

Des yeux farouches qui ne quittaient pas ses mains blotties contre sa poitrine. La splendeur éblouissante du Silmaril brillait entre ses doigts. Il était là, à dix pas de lui ! Il était là !

Maglor ne douta plus que la victoire les avait enfin pris en pitié.

-Tous ceux de votre lignée seront donc toujours aussi obtus ? Répondit-il d'une voix tranquille. Mes frères l'ont déjà dit à Dior, et encore avant ils en avaient avertis Thingol ; tous ceux qui convoiteront le Silmaril mourront, peu importe où ils se cachent, peu importe combien de temps durera la traque. Voyez : nous vous avons retrouvée.

Ses doigts ondulaient sur la poignée de son épée, comme s'ils se délectaient déjà de la sensation unique de la lame plongeant dans la chair pour prendre la vie qui s'y blottissait.

-Vous n'en réchapperez pas, Elwing, promit-il d'un ton presque tendre.

Caranthir, Celegorm, Curufin. Les visages de ses frères morts défilaient dans son esprit alors que ses yeux étaient avidement braqués sur le Silmaril que la fille de Dior osait encore tenir contre elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, le visage à demi dissimulé sous ses longs cheveux noirs battus au vent.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait ses mains trembler contre sa poitrine. Il sentait un sanglot couver dans sa gorge.

Mais il avait oublié ce qu'était la pitié.

Le destin n'en avait eu aucune pour ses frères.

La vie d'Elwing, contre toutes celles perdues à Doriath. Cela n'était pas si cher payé ; il aurait pu se montrer bien moins généreux.

-Vous oubliez mon père Dior, et ma mère Nimloth, murmura soudain la jeune elfe, en écho à ses pensées comme si elle les avait lues. Et Ravennë, qui était mon amie.

Il plissa les lèvres en se remémorant, le temps d'un battement de cœur, la dame elfe qui l'avait défié pour sauver Elwing. Il se rappelait aussi de son fils, l'enfant si jeune aux yeux bleus qui avait déjà vus trop d'horreurs et versés trop de larmes. Il se demanda s'il avait survécu.

-Et mes deux frères, Elùred et Elùrin, acheva Elwing d'une voix éteinte.

Oui ; des jumeaux. Il les avait vus à Menegroth. Ils avaient fasciné Amras, se remémora-t-il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Elwing secoua la tête, les yeux fermés pour retenir ses larmes.

-Ce n'étaient que des enfants. Votre frère Celegorm me les a arraché.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle releva la tête.

Maglor la regarda avec une lointaine curiosité, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était si jeune, si petite, si frêle. Elle aussi avait perdu tous les siens. En un autre temps, il aurait pu s'émouvoir de la fragilité et de la tristesse qui émanaient d'elle. Il aurait pu comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne lui inspirait rien. Rien que le désir de la voir morte pour assouvir sa propre peine.

Et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la fille de Dior.

-Faire le compte de tous les proches que nous avons perdus et de chaque blessure que nous avons reçue ne nous avancera à rien, Elwing, fille de Dior, prononça-t-il d'une voix dépouillée d'émotion. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu.

Il s'avança d'un pas. Elwing recula d'autant.

Elle était dos à la falaise.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le Silmaril tandis que son regard volait de tous les côtés, comme dans l'espoir de voir arriver un secours.

Mais ils étaient seuls sur la bande de terre, isolés entre l'immense muraille de Minas Tirith et le gouffre insondable au fond duquel rugissait la mer.

-Rendez-moi le Silmaril, Elwing.

Il parla d'une voix douce, invitante, mais son sourire était sans tendresse, ses yeux étaient aussi froids et fixes que ceux d'un homme mort.

Au fond, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était.

Elwing secoua la tête. Sa chevelure noire tournoya dans le vent, giflant sa joue. Les mains croisées sur son cœur, offerte au vent marin qui battait la côte, elle se refusait à céder.

Maglor avança encore d'un pas. Elle recula de deux.

Un appel à l'air fit voler ses jupes, dévoilant ses pieds nus et ses chevilles fines. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et pâlit d'horreur.

Le gouffre s'ouvrait juste derrière elle.

Il suffisait d'un pas de plus.

-Soyez maudit, Fëanorion ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le sourire figé de celui-ci c'accentua légèrement, se teintant d'ironie.

-Je le suis déjà, fille de Dior. Je le suis déjà.

Dans sa main droite pesait son épée. Lentement, il tendit l'autre vers Elwing, paume ouverte. Elle considéra avec une répulsion visible cette main tendue vers elle, comme pour mendier, cette main douce aux longs doigts fins qui étaient aussi habiles à faire chanter une harpe qu'à donner la mort ; elle l'avait constaté de ses yeux.

Ils restèrent face à face, se défiant du regard en silence. Ce serait au premier qui flancherait. Ce serait à celui dont l'orgueil céderait d'abord. Car l'un comme l'autre n'avaient plus rien à perdre, à présent. Et pourtant, comme tout leur semblait absurde en cet instant, cet instant perdu dans les millénaires du monde, qui ne semblait même pas compter ; cet instant isolé sur une corniche suspendue entre la mer et le ciel, alors que le vent ricanant faisait voler leurs cheveux et fouettait leurs visages, comme une ultime moquerie.

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière Maglor. Elwing frémit et ferma un instant les yeux.

Le second fils de Fëanor n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la démarche de Maedhros.

Celui-ci s'arrêta aux côtés de son frère. Il ne dit rien. Son regard était posé sur la fille de Dior, intense. Il luisait sous le ciel livide comme celui d'un loup affamé.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage d'Elwing avait changé. Son expression s'était dépouillée de la torture de la peur et de la peine. Lissé comme le sable sous le passage de la vague, il revêtait une expression paisible, sereine.

Et un sourire effleura ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une étincelle indéchiffrable.

Dans une pirouette gracieuse, elle pivota sur ses talons. Elle resta un instant immobile, face à la mer, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux noirs.

Puis elle s'envola.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Semblable à un grand oiseau blanc, flottant dans l'air, belle et insaisissable, Elwing tendait les bras vers l'immensité du ciel, et dans ses mains brillait le Silmaril, ardent comme une étoile.

Puis elle disparut.

Avalée par le gouffre.

Maedhros hurla en se précipitant. Et dans son cri dispersé au vent s'exprima toute sa haine, sa douleur, sa colère, et tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher sous la carapace qu'il s'était forgé après Angband.

Et Maglor le regarda, debout face au ciel exsangue, devant la mer moqueuse, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

Hormis une.

Obsédante.

Ils avaient échoué.

Encore.

Et définitivement.

* * *

Dans la grande cour du palais, un silence sourd était tombé comme une chape de plomb. Les combats étaient terminés. La bataille était finie. Les survivants chargeaient les blessés sur les chevaux restants pour les évacuer de la cité. L'étendard brodé de l'étoile à huit branches flottait en haut de la plus haute tour de garde. Mais sa vue ne réussit pas à apaiser la cuisante douleur qui brûlait le cœur des deux fils de Fëanor.

Ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils l'avaient à jamais perdu. Et cela, cent batailles remportées, cent cités tombées face à eux ne pourraient le racheter.

Un capitaine de la maison de Maedhros vint à eux quand ils surgirent sur le chemin de ronde. L'air soucieux, il porta un regard hésitant sur son seigneur, qui l'encouragea à parer d'une inclinaison de tête. Alors il leur apprit que leur frère Amras, sérieusement blessé au cours de la bataille, avait été rapatrié aux Havres de Sirion pour y recevoir des soins.

-Très bien, répondit Maedhros d'une voix sans timbre. Je vous remercie. Rappelez ce qu'il reste de vos hommes, nous nous rendons tous aux Havres. Nous y resterons le temps de panser nos plaies.

Les plaies physiques seulement, pensèrent les deux frères en échangeant un regard. Car celles qui déchiraient leurs âmes ne cesseraient jamais de saigner et de les faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce que leur esprit ne déserte leur corps et ne s'envole vers les cieux où le jugement de Mandos les attendrait.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait progressivement à l'ouest, plongeant peu à peu dans les eaux infinies comme pour s'y réfugier après avoir couronné un jour de massacres, et le ciel, tout le jour blême et morose, se teintait d'or rouge sombre.

Les Havres de Sirion, détachés de la citadelle, étaient bâtis sur les côtes ouest, là où l'abrupte falaise cédait la place à la grève. Vidé de ses habitants, qui s'était réfugiés dans les contreforts de Minas Tirith quand était venue l'armée ennemie, le palais central avait été investi par les hommes de la maison de Fëanor.

Après avoir chevauché en urgence, précédant la colonne des blessés rapatriés sous la direction de Maedhros, Maglor déboucha dans la cour du palais central, bruissante d'activité comme une fourmilière sous le ciel éclaboussé de sang. On déchargeait le matériel, on rapatriait les chevaux survivants, on emmenait les blessés à la maison de guérison, et les capitaines veillaient comme des contremaîtres, vigilants, d'un œil cependant bienveillant sur leurs hommes épuisés.

Sur le passage du cavalier au plastron frappé de l'emblème de Fëanor qui traversa la cour au plein galop, on s'écarta avec une précipitation mêlée de respect ; certains levaient les bras, criaient une salutation. Mais il prêta à peine attention à ces honneurs qu'on lui rendait. Quand il mit pied à terre, un lieutenant de sa maison s'empressa de venir saisir les rênes de sa monture. Se débarrassant hâtivement de son casque et de son baudrier où pendait son épée, qu'il confia à un jeune écuyer trottinant derrière lui, Maglor se dirigea à longues enjambées vers la maison de guérison.

-Où est le seigneur Amras ? Demanda-t-il en arrêtant le premier guérisseur, reconnaissable à son tabard blanc, qu'il croisa dans le hall.

Celui-ci le guida au travers du dédale des alcôves qui formaient la maison de guérison. Le lierre grimpait aux murs de pierre blanche et le sol était de marbre brillant la lumière qui illuminait les couloirs par les fenêtres ouvertes sur la cour était douce et tamisée, et l'on ne percevait du brouhaha du dehors qu'un infime chuchotement qu'on oubliait aisément.

S'il en avait eu le loisir, Maglor aurait apprécié séjourner plus longtemps en cette paisible maison qui apportait à son âme à vif un peu de paix. Il avait constamment l'impression d'étouffer, oppressé par la carapace de métal qu'il revêtait comme une seconde peau et lui enserrait la poitrine à lui briser les côtes. Il était las, à bout de force, trébuchant sur le chemin inégal qui était le leur, ployant sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd ; il ne savait même pas comment il tenait encore debout…

-Nous avons fait notre possible pour soigner votre frère, lui dit le guérisseur d'un air soucieux tout en le guidant. Ses blessures sont nombreuses et profondes. Tous nos soins n'ont pas plus de mérite que la robustesse de son corps. Mais…

Après une longue hésitation, il reprit :

-J'ai peur que son esprit ne se batte pas, monseigneur… J'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse aller…

Maglor sentit sa gorge se nouer, et une vieille terreur emprisonner son cœur dans son poing de glace.

Le guérisseur s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des alcôves. Il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il leva la tête vers le second fils de Fëanor, croisa son regard, puis recula d'un pas.

-Nous l'avons laissé dormir après l'avoir soigné. Si vous le trouvez endormi, ne le réveillez pas. Il est trop faible pour se priver du tout le repos que nous pourrons lui donner.

Maglor hocha la tête sans un mot. Le guérisseur pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Maglor ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Puis, rassemblant son courage, il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés devant la fenêtre, ne laissant filtrer qu'une vague lueur grise. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux ne percent l'obscurité, identifiant les contours d'un vaste lit à sa gauche. La silhouette qu'il percevait, couchée entre les draps, ne bougeait pas.

Tendant l'oreille, il perçut le souffle régulier d'une respiration.

Sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée, Maglor hésita. Puis une voix s'éleva, rauque et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :

-Kano, c'est toi ?

-Oui, répondit Maglor d'une voix douce. Puis-je entrer, Telufinwë ?

-Essaye de ne pas faire de bruit.

Obéissant à cet ordre étrange, Maglor s'avança avec prudence dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, les mains tendues en avant pour ne rien buter. Soudain, il sentit une main toucher la sienne.

-Je suis là, souffla la voix légère d'Amras. Assied-toi, mais fais attention.

Après avoir tâtonné, Maglor prit donc place au bord du lit. La main de son petit frère n'avait pas lâché la sienne. Il ne percevait de lui qu'une silhouette noyée dans la pénombre, se détachant vaguement de la blancheur des oreillers.

-Tu ne veux pas allumer une chandelle, ou ouvrir les rideaux ? S'étonna-t-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi restes-tu dans le noir ?

-Parles plus bas, l'enjoignit Amras dans un souffle à peine audible. Et non, je ne peux pas ; cela réveillerait l…

A ce moment précis s'éleva une voix d'enfant, faible et bougonne, le faisant sursauter :

-Qui est là ? Qui fait du bruit ?

Le rire d'Amras lui répondit – rire bientôt rattrapé par une quinte de toux sèche. Sa main se contracta autour de celle de Maglor, avant de la lâcher brusquement.

Puis le chandelier posé sur le guéridon près du lit s'alluma. Maglor put enfin voir son frère, couché sur le dos, sa poitrine et ses bras émergeant des draps enserrés de bandages. Ses cheveux rouges étaient en désordre, plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Sa peau était livide, ses traits tirés, sculptés d'ombres sèches par l'incertaine lueur jaunâtre des flammes timides, qui exacerbaient les poches sous ses yeux et reflétaient leur éclat dansant dans ses prunelles aux pupilles dilatées.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine, petit frère, fit remarquer Maglor sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sur les lèvres d'Amras joua un sourire étrange.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de tes observations pour m'en douter, Kano.

Malgré son état de faiblesse évidente, il affichait une sérénité que son aîné lui enviait un peu.

Il avait lu la même sur le visage d'Elwing, avant qu'elle ne saute.

-Il n'y a pas de danger, Nitya, dit alors Amras en tournant la tête.

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait.

Suivant le regard de son frère, Maglor remarqua, à l'autre bout du lit, deux petites silhouettes ramassées sur elles-mêmes, immobiles.

-Qui sont ces enfants, Telvo ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Je n'en sais rien ; ils ne sont guère bavards, tu sais, répondit Amras. Mais, ajouta-t-il en baissant brusquement la voix, je crois qu'ils sont du sang d'Elu Thingol.

Maglor fronça les sourcils. Les elflings ne bougeaient toujours pas, comme s'ils pensaient que leur immobilité les rendrait invisibles. Leurs visages étaient cachés entre leurs bras, et il n'en distinguait que leurs yeux gris qui brillaient dans la pénombre, le fixant avec intensité.

-Que font-t-ils là ? Pourquoi sont-ils dans ta chambre ?

-Ils y étaient déjà quand les guérisseurs m'ont amenés ici, expliqua Amras d'une voix tranquille, le regard levé au plafond. Cachés dans le placard. Quand on m'a laissé seul, ils sont sortis. Ils tremblaient de peur. Ils m'ont demandé où était leur nana. Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas alors ils sont montés sur mon lit, se sont blottis dans un coin, et n'ont plus prononcés un mot.

Il s'interrompit, haletant, semblant chercher ses mots et son souffle. Inquiet, Maglor couvait son cadet d'un regard tendre en caressant du pouce le dos d'une de ses mains abandonnée sur les draps.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une situation similaire – c'était bien des siècles auparavant, quand Maedhros gisait dans un lit, perdu et mutilé…

-J'ai vu leurs visages aux traits identiques, poursuivit Amras en reprenant une longue inspiration qui s'étouffa dans un hoquet. Ils sont… Ils sont jumeaux. Comme moi et Amrod... Comme les deux fils de Dior… tu… tu te rappelles d'eux ?

Maglor hocha gravement la tête.

-J'ai essayé de les sauver, tu sais, murmura Amras, sa tête s'abandonnant sur l'oreiller, les yeux dans le vague. Les fils de Dior... Celegorm les a arrachés à Elwing. Il les a livrés à un de ses lieutenants… Il lui a dit de les emmener dans la forêt… de les y abandonner… J'ai essayé de m'interposer. Il m'a repoussé. Je l'ai supplié. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse se montrer aussi cruel envers des enfants…

Une quinte de toux sèche l'interrompit, agitant son corps de douloureux soubresauts.

-Tu devrais arrêter de parler, maintenant, chuchota son aîné en pressant doucement sa main entre les siennes. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais te laisser dormir.

Amras lui offrit un nouveau sourire – mais celui-ci était las, sans forces.

-Tu viens juste d'arriver. Restes un peu avec moi et parles-moi, toi, puisque tu veux me contraindre au silence. Quelles sont les nouvelles du dehors ?

Maglor jeta un regard embarrassé aux deux enfants toujours blottis dans l'ombre à l'autre bout du lit. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ans. Ils étaient aussi petits que cet elfling blond dont il avait tué la mère, des années auparavant, à Doriath.

Baissant brusquement la tête quand il rencontra le regard gris d'un des enfants, il se mordit la lèvre.

Il se détestait, il se détestait – Ô comme il se haïssait !

-J'ai échoué, encore une fois, finit par murmurer Maglor, les yeux toujours baissés pour qu'on n'y voit pas sa honte. Le Silmaril est perdu à jamais.

La main d'Amras remonta jusqu'à sa joue pour le forcer à relever le regard vers lui. Une grave douceur brillait dans les siens, une bienveillance dans ses prunelles claires qui était celle de leur mère, Nerdanel...

-L'ombre était déjà sur nous, Kano, murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire fataliste. Je crois que nous étions condamnés de toute manière. Même la lumière des Silmarils ne pouvait plus nous sauver.

Ses mains se saisirent à nouveau de celles de Maglor et les serrèrent avec résolution.

-Je t'en supplie, Kano, écoute-moi et crois-moi ; rien n'est de ta faute. Je te le jure.

La mâchoire de Maglor se contracta nerveusement à l'entente de ces mots.

-Non, le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux plus que personne ne jure quoi que ce soit.

Et il tenta de se redresser ; mais les mains de son petit frère le retenaient avec une vigueur étonnante pour son état. Amras le tira vers lui avec insistance, et, soulevant péniblement son corps alité, se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs regards se noient l'un dans l'autre.

-Cette voix qui me murmure que je suis coupable de tout… je l'entends aussi, Kano. Ne l'écoute pas, surtout, ne l'écoute pas… Tu n'es coupable de rien. C'est Morgoth… C'est Morgoth…

Son corps ploya, et il retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, à bout de souffle. Ses mains libèrent les poignets de Maglor, et, d'un mouvement lent, il les ramena contre sa poitrine.

Ainsi, immobile, le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux clos, il ressemblait à un gisant.

-Je te laisse te reposer, Telufinwë, murmura Maglor en déposant un baiser sur son front luisant de sueur. Je reviendrais demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Maedhros et Maglor venaient de s'apprêter et de quitter leurs appartements, quand le premier guérisseur vint les trouver, affligé, et leur annonça la mort d'Amras.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Ca respire la joie hein ?_

 _Voilà, donc l'idée de rallonger (un peu) l'espérance de vie d'Amras est piquée à Triple-A et sa fic "Apsenossë" (j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si elle passe par là...) Faut croire que l_ _es dernières discussions avec le trépas, je commence à y prendre goût... *alerte sadique en approche*_

 _D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'avoir réduit Maglor au rôle de garde-mourant dans cette fic ! Non mais je veux dire, Maedhros (bon, lui il est pas tout à fait mort), Caranthir, et maintenant Amras..._

 _*dans le fond, Maglor hurle son indignation d'être aussi peu respecté par l'auteure*_

 _Bon, bref._

 _Je posterai le prochain chapitre bientôt. Histoire de ne pas trop casser le rythme._


	14. Quand le printemps reviendra

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Voilà la deuxième partie du monstre dédié aux jumeaux en tout genre ! … Comment ça je spoile ?_

 _ooo_

 _ **Les petites précisions pour la route :**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Je suis personnellement assez perplexe quand à ce chapitre, qui ne rend pas du tout comme je le voulais. Vraiment. Comme le chapitre 12, i lest parti en live dans son coin sans me demander mon avis..._

 _\- Honnêtement, l_ _a relecture m'a laissée tellement perplexe que j'ai eu envie de tout recommencer. Mais j'avais pas le courage._

 _\- J'espère quand même que le résultat est au moins potable._

 _\- Bref, r_ _endons à César ce qui est à César : je me suis (partiellement) inspirée de " L'enfant en colère" et "Histoire d'une déviance" d'Olo et Nat pour ce chapitre. C'est marrant, ça fait quand même trois fois d'affilée que je met ce genre de warnings... Ben quoi, faut bien trouver l'inspi où on peut !_

 _\- Point de vocabulaire elfique avant de commencer :_

 _Elfling = enfant elfe_

 _Nana = maman_

 _Nitya = petit_

 _Onya = fils_

 _Adar = père_

 _\- Voilà, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Quand le printemps reviendra –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Maglor ne sut quelle impulsion le poussa à reprendre le chemin de l'alcôve où Amras était alité la veille encore. On était venu chercher son corps pour l'emmener, et aucune de ses affaires personnelles n'y restait.

Pourtant, Maglor poussa de nouveau la porte de la chambre vide, plongée dans la pénombre. Quand il passa sa main sur les draps lisses, il les trouva froids et sans odeur. Même l'oreiller avait perdu la lointaine senteur d'herbe et de citron qui était celle d'Amras ; ce parfum qui lui rappelait les terrasses ensoleillées de Tirion, qui surplombaient les jardins où, bien souvent, on voyait les Ambarussa chahuter et se poursuivre sous les saules dans de grands éclats de rire.

Une poignée d'heures encore, il était là, assis exactement là où sa main était posée, auprès d'Amras, livide et affaibli, ses cheveux roux épars sur l'oreiller, ses yeux éteints perdus dans les méandres de la fièvre qui le gagnait.

Et, agenouillé sur le sol de la chambre sombre, la joue contre l'oreiller froid, Maglor pleura, les yeux fermés, imaginant vainement que son petit frère était là, près de lui, à lui sourire avec espièglerie en se riant de la bonne farce qu'il lui avait faite. Il pleura sans réellement savoir pourquoi. L'infinie détresse qui pulsait dans son cœur le torturait sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer…

Il y avait cent raisons de pleurer.

Les mains crispées sur les draps, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il laissa échapper un long gémissement de bête blessée – qui contenait toute sa douleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de laisser s'écouler, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce qu'il avait tant à faire...

Quand une main fraîche frôla sa nuque, il sursauta et rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

-Faut pas pleurer, lui dit une voix d'enfant.

L'un des jumeaux était debout près de lui, et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens. Des yeux aussi gris que ceux d'Elwing.

-Faut pas pleurer, répéta le petit, catégorique. Nana a dit que quand un elfe s'endort et ne se réveille plus, il va ailleurs, avec tous ceux qui se sont endormis sans se réveiller.

Maglor lui adressa un regard éberlué.

Le petit lui rendit son regard sans faillir, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, et si confiant en les mots de sa nana qu'il répétait sans vraiment comprendre – mais comment un enfant de son âge pourrait comprendre la mort ?

De la main, Maglor essuya ses joues humides et redressa la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Aussi grande soit sa peine, le temps n'était pas aux larmes.

Il ne l'était jamais.

Avant de mourir, Caranthir lui avait demandé de ne pas être triste.

Car la mort n'était pas une chose triste.

Elle était une libération.

Maglor savait que jamais il ne pourrait imaginer la douleur que son petit frère avait endurée quand Amrod avait été dévoré par les flammes de Losgar. Une douleur dont il n'avait jamais vraiment guéri. Une douleur dont il ne s'était jamais plaint et qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître au cours des siècles.

Une douleur dont il avait trouvé une échappatoire.

Cette nuit-là, Amras avait lâché prise. Il s'était laissé mourir. Voilà pourquoi il souriait. Voilà pourquoi il était si serein.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Sentant les larmes menacer de le submerger à nouveau, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'un âcre goût métallique envahisse sa bouche. Agenouillé sur le sol, il goûta à la saveur de son sang sur sa langue, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine.

-Voilà, murmura la voix claire de l'enfant près de lui. Faut pas être triste.

Alors, l'âme plus légère, le fils de Fëanor se releva et pris une longue inspiration avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

* * *

Il descendit le grand escalier menaient au hall principal deux à deux. Un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahissait tout entier – et cela lui donnait presque envie de sourire.

En bas des marches, il vit soudain la haute silhouette de Maedhros, vêtu d'une tunique rouge assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux. Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, il paraissait d'humeur encore plus sinistre que d'ordinaire. Leur échec cuisant cumulé à la mort du plus jeune de ses frères devait l'avoir profondément ébranlé, songea Maglor avec compassion.

-Que faisais-tu ? L'interrogea Maedhros d'un ton sec. Je te cherchais.

Mais avant que Maglor ai pu formuler le moindre début d'explication, il s'exclama encore :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là, Kano ?

Se retournant, celui-ci découvrit avec surprise l'elfling de la chambre d'Amras, immobile trois pas derrière lui, les bras le long du corps. On le devinait maigre sous sa tunique trop grande. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient, raides, sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage pâle et inexpressif. Seuls ses yeux, d'un gris lumineux, conféraient une once de vie à cet enfant qu'on aurait pris pour une statue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nitya ? S'étonna Maglor d'une voix douce.

L'enfant lui rendit son regard, sans répondre. Sa moue butée n'était pas quitté ses lèvres, et il semblait attendre quelque chose, comme si c'était lui qui avait posé une question. Maglor tourna la tête vers son aîné, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air à la fois perplexe et indifférent.

Soudain, du bout du couloir surgit une petite silhouette qui courait vers eux à toute allure. Un valet à aux couleurs de la maison de Maedhros était à sa poursuite, visiblement furieux. Mais quand il aperçut ses seigneurs, il pila net, déconcerté, laissant le petit fuyard se réfugier derrière les grandes jambes des fils de Fëanor, près de son frère.

Car il semblait que le jumeau avait retrouvé son double.

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Maedhros avec irritation. Que signifie ceci ?

-Cet enfant s'est introduit aux cuisines pour y chaparder, s'exclama le valet avec colère. De plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu nulle part ! Ce doit être le rebus d'un de ces Sindar réfugiés des Havres…

Puis il parut brusquement se rappeler à qui il s'adressait, et s'interrompit en baissant les yeux.

-Nous nous en occupons, assura Maglor d'une voix calme mais sans appel. Plutôt que de gaspiller temps et énergie à pourchasser un enfant innocent, je vous suggère d'aller vous rendre utile là où l'on pourrait avoir besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque, malheureusement.

Alors le serviteur confondu s'inclina et tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Quand il eut disparu, Maedhros et Maglor se retournèrent en concert vers les deux elfings, qui, la main dans la main, levaient vers eux leurs regards trop graves pour des enfants de leurs âges. Leur ressemblance parfaite était réellement frappante ; on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un seul elfling et de son reflet. Les dévisageant avec attention, ils reconnurent Thingol et Dior parmi leurs traits, et leurs yeux gris étaient ceux d'Elwing.

Maglor s'approcha d'eux, et sa voix se modula d'un accent soyeux, apaisant :

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre à présent.

Son regard s'arrêta sur celui de droite, et il ajouta :

-Tu peux sortir ce que tu as chapardé, Nitya.

L'enfant, les yeux baissés, ne bougea pas. Le regard de Maglor le fixait, appuyé, insistant.

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par sortir deux pommes de l'ample manche de sa chemise trop grande pour son corps efflanqué.

-On avait faim, marmonna-t-il d'une voix maussade en les tendant à Maglor d'un geste résigné.

Mais celui-ci pris les mains du petit dans les siennes, sans toucher aux pommes, et posa un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur.

-Personne ne te punira pour cela, Nitya. Je comprends que toi et ton frère ayez faim, que vous ayez peur. Garde les pommes, mangez-les. Vous en avez besoin.

Alors, avec précipitation, comme par crainte que l'adulte ne change d'avis, l'elfling tendit l'une de ses prises à son frère, et, d'un même mouvement, ils mordirent dedans. Un peu de couleur sembla revenir à leurs joues hâves.

Maglor se releva en les regardant avec aménité. Il sentait le regard de Maedhros peser dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour y répondre. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de justifier quoi que ce soit.

-Et nana, elle est où ? Demanda soudain l'un des deux enfants tout en s'appliquant à ronger le trognon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y reste rien.

Maglor se tendit malgré lui.

-Elle est où nana ? Répéta l'enfant d'un ton un peu accusateur.

Les pieds nus d'Elwing décollaient du sol.

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle reviendrait nous chercher très vite, renchérit son jumeau.

Ses jupes déployées sous le vent comme les pétales d'une rose blanche.

-Elle nous a dit de nous cacher et de l'attendre.

Ses mains tendues vers le ciel, enserrant le Silmaril étincelant.

-Elle devait revenir nous chercher ! Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait !

Pendant un instant, elle avait volé dans l'immensité des cieux exsangues.

-Elle est où, nana ? Elle est où ?

Et puis elle était tombée.

Les yeux mi-clos, Maglor ne put se résoudre à répondre aussi crument. Et surtout pas à dire la vérité.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Les visages des deux petits étaient levés vers lui. Ils quêtaient une réponse qu'il ne pouvait leur donner.

Maglor se tourna vers son frère, et, lui saisissant le bras, l'incita à s'éloigner de quelques pas. Maedhros suivit le mouvement, et, après avoir jeté un regard en coin aux enfants, murmura du bout des lèvres, la tête inclinée :

-Ce sont les fils d'Elwing, assurément.

-Je sais, répondit Maglor dans un souffle à peine inaudible. Et on ne peut pas les laisser là, seuls et affamés au milieu de ce palais désert.

L'expression de Maedhros se fit interrogatrice.

-Qu'envisages-tu ?

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions, Nelyo ?

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, à la fois incrédule et consterné :

-Es-tu fou ? Nous encombrer de deux enfants…

-A cause de moi, ils n'ont plus personne, le coupa Maglor dans un murmure précipité, les mâchoires serrées. Je ne peux pas les abandonner ici.

La main de Maedhros empoigna son épaule avec une force surprenante, attirant le visage de Maglor tout près du sien. Sa main le serrait comme s'il voulait lui broyer le bras. Son regard cherchait celui de son frère, intense et étrangement fébrile. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Puis son visage se ferma et il le lâcha brusquement. Déconcerté, Maglor le regarda pivoter sur ses talons et s'éloigner, jusqu'à disparaître entre les colonnades.

Il tournait le dos aux enfants, et ne vit pas leurs regards gris braqués sur lui, qui ne le quittaient pas.

* * *

Il fallut dix jours aux troupes des deux fils de Fëanor survivants pour guérir de leurs blessures, et six de plus avant d'être prêts au départ. Les lieutenants attachés à Amras avaient rejoint la maison de Maedhros, et tous reprirent le chemin de l'est, en direction d'Himring, d'où ils étaient venus.

Novembre touchait à sa fin. Plus la colonne de cavaliers s'enfonçait au nord-est, plus l'hiver affichait des stigmates clairs de sa présence. Le vent glacial soufflait à travers les plaines, faisant voler les capes et les cheveux comme des étendards, fouettant les visages, aveuglant, griffant, avec une pernicieuse férocité.

Maedhros et Maglor chevauchaient en tête de la colonne, le regard rivé sur l'horizon incertain, noyé dans le brouillard du froid. Chacun muré dans son silence, ils n'échangeaient pas une parole.

* * *

Quand ils parvinrent à Himring, après plusieurs semaines de voyage pénible, le premier geste de Maglor fut de reprendre les jumeaux près de lui. Ils avaient voyagé avec les domestiques, qui s'occupaient d'eux mieux que les deux fils de Fëanor pouvaient le faire durant cette chevauchée harassante. Au moins, abrité dans les chariots qui transportaient le matériel, ils étaient un peu isolés du froid mordant et de la neige.

Il s'était efforcé de venir les voir durant les étapes, s'assurant qu'ils se portaient aussi bien qu'il était possible. Inséparables, ils se tenaient toujours la main, échangeant des regards sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. Ils semblaient se passer de parole pour communiquer entre eux.

Une guérisseuse de sa maison, qui avait pris les enfants en pitié, lui confia qu'elle les trouvait trop silencieux pour des enfants de leur âge, trop repliés sur eux-mêmes, comme s'ils considéraient qu'il n'existait qu'eux au monde. Cela ne l'étonna guère, car ils avaient grandi dans un climat tendu où chacun, à chaque instant, s'attendait à la guerre ; et ce sans compter les évènements des derniers jours. C'était beaucoup de bouleversements pour de si petits êtres. Ils avaient besoin de repères à quoi se raccrocher, martela la guérisseuse en le regardant avec insistance. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir en confiance pour pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur enfance là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Alors Maglor se mit en devoir de prendre les jumeaux sous son aile, leur offrant autant de son temps qu'il le pouvait. Il les encouragea à parler sans les brusquer, leur sourit, leur fit visiter le palais d'Himring afin qu'ils s'y retrouvent comme s'il s'agissait de leur foyer. Au début méfiants, ils gardaient un silence farouche en le fixant de leurs grands yeux au gris du ciel d'orage, semblables à un feu couvant, étouffé, sous une couche de glace.

Plusieurs fois, il leur demanda leurs noms. Ils ne répondaient pas. Ils ne répondaient jamais. S'il n'avait pas entendu le son de leurs voix aux Havres, il les aurait crus muets.

Les premières paroles qu'ils prononcèrent vinrent soudain, sans avant-garde, dix jours après leur arrivée à Himring. Comme chaque soir, Maglor les accompagnait à leur chambre pour les coucher. Ils dormaient ensemble dans le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme deux chiots partageant leur chaleur. Maglor se pencha sur eux pour remonter la couverture sur leurs épaules et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Il ne leur tenait plus rigueur de leur silence buté. Ils lui répondaient avec leurs yeux.

Au moment où il allait souffler le chandelier et quitter la pièce, l'un des jumeaux demanda :

-C'est vrai que celui avec les cheveux rouges, il avait aussi une moitié ?

Surpris, Maglor marqua un temps de réflexion avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais il était tout seul.

Maglor s'assis au bord du lit, sa main pianotant nerveusement sur les draps. Les deux petits l'observaient avec de grands yeux étonnés, attendant sa réponse.

-Amras avait une moitié, oui. Il s'appelait Amrod. Ils étaient comme vous deux. Inséparables, indissociables. Ils étaient les Ambarussa. Mais...

Il s'interrompit abruptement. Comment expliquer la mort à des enfants ?

-Amrod s'est endormi, leur dit-il simplement, reprenant les mots qu'Elwing avait auparavant employés. Et il ne s'est pas réveillé.

-Il est allé avec tous ceux qui dorment sans fin ?

Maglor ne sut lequel des jumeaux posa la question. Il les engloba d'un même regard.

-Oui, Nitya. Et maintenant, Amras s'est endormi aussi.

Il leur sourit avec hésitation.

-Ils sont sûrement de nouveau ensemble.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux enfants étaient couchés côte à côte, le regard levé vers les baldaquins tendus au-dessus de leurs têtes. Après un long moment, l'un d'eux murmura d'une voix angoissée :

-Et nous ? Si on s'endort ce soir… est-ce qu'on ne va plus se réveiller ?

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Nitya, chuchota Maglor. Comme toutes les nuits que tu as passées, tu te réveilleras demain matin, et tu te réveilleras encore tous les autres matins.

-Toujours ?

-Toujours, promit Maglor.

-Mais celui avec les cheveux rouges, il s'est endormi, et il ne s'est pas réveillé... On l'a vu. On était là, à côté de lui.

Des larmes perlaient ses yeux magnétiques, les faisant briller comme deux étoiles désespérées. Touché, comme rien ne l'avait touché au cœur depuis longtemps, Maglor s'émut de son angoisse et de sa peur.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit-il avec douceur, et dans un élan irrépressible, il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de l'enfant.

Il ne se déroba pas à la caresse.

-Amras… Amras était fatigué, très fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos. Et maintenant, il est mieux là où il est.

Puis il se leva, croisant nerveusement ses mains dans son dos.

-Je vais vous laisser dormir, maintenant. A demain, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Et il eut un coup au cœur en voyant les lèvres des deux enfants jouer pour y répondre.

Le premier sourire qu'il leur voyait.

Pour lui.

Et quand il rejoignit ses appartements pour s'accouder à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la plaine noyée des ténèbres de la nuit, l'hiver qui gelait le monde lui sembla moins froid.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Maglor pénétra dans la chambre de ses petits protégés, il les trouva les yeux ouverts, couchés sur le flanc et leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils semblaient entretenir une quelconque conversation où les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ces échanges qui déconcertaient tant les serviteurs de la maison.

Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, le lien se rompit brusquement, et tous deux redressèrent la tête, comme aux aguets. Leurs regards froids suivirent Maglor qui s'approchait à pas lents, jusqu'à être debout au pied du lit, sans oser s'asseoir près d'eux comme il l'avait fait la veille.

-Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? S'enquit-il.

Les enfants secouèrent négativement la tête en concert.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête parfaitement accordé, cette fois approbateur.

Ils semblaient décidés à reprendre le mutisme qu'ils avaient observé jusque-là. Maglor tenta de ne pas se sentir trop déçu. Ni froissé.

Jugeant plus sage de leur éviter à tous les trois l'embarras d'une remarque sur leurs frayeurs nocturnes de la veille, il se contenta de les inviter à quitter le lit pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, ce qu'ils firent docilement, mais toujours sans répondre.

Maglor veillait toujours attentivement ce qu'ils mangent en quantité suffisante à chaque repas. L'état de maigreur dans lequel il les avait trouvés aux Havres l'avait alarmé et il songeait que jamais ils n'auraient tenté de chaparder quoi que ce soit aux cuisines sans bonne raison. Les temps avaient visiblement été durs à Sirion, et plus encore les cinq jours où leurs armées avaient fait le siège de Minas Tirith. Maglor n'osait imaginer le dénuement dans lequel les enfants s'étaient retrouvés dans le palais déserté, seulement retenus par l'espoir du retour de leur nana.

Et, songea-t-il avec aigreur, voilà que des étrangers étaient venus aux Havres, les avaient trouvés et enlevés loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu, sans leur dire mot sur leur nana qui ne revenait pas.

Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Il la chassa.

Il emmena les deux enfants dans les halls des cuisines. Au début, il avait tenté de prendre leurs mains dans les siennes pour les guider, comme il le faisait avec ses frères cadets quand ils étaient petits. Mais les jumeaux avaient toujours refusé de prendre ses mains.

Les domestiques servant aux cuisines accueillirent les petits avec les sourires irrépressibles qui poussent sur toutes les lèvres à la vue de jeunes enfants. Deux d'entre elles vinrent les installer sur la table, les asseyant sans façon au milieu des coupes de fruits et les plats à tartes. Un peu à l'écart, Maglor sourit malgré lui, observant la scène sans oser s'y mêler. Les servantes semblaient plus habiles que lui à s'attirer les faveurs de ces enfants. Peut-être était-ce simplement leur féminité qui inspirait davantage confiance à ces petits orphelins. D'ailleurs, se demanda soudain Maglor, qui pouvait être leur père ? Jamais, réalisa-il, il ne s'était posé la question. Etait-ce au siège de Minas Tirith ? Etait-il en vie ? Cherchait-il son épouse et ses fils ?

Une subite angoisse monta à son cœur, brisant la douce magie qui nimbait la scène des deux jumeaux ravis devant toutes les appétissantes nourritures que leur proposaient les servantes enthousiastes. Il recula d'un pas, hésita, puis tourna les talons et quitta les cuisines.

Il ignorait exactement où il comptait aller, ce qu'il comptait faire. Trouver Maedhros en espérant le trouver plus renseigné ? Assurément pas. Il savait que son frère ne faisait pas grand cas des orphelins des Havres. Il n'en avait plus reparlé depuis que Maglor avait émis la volonté de les emmener, se contentant de préciser qu'ils servaient à sa charge et sous sa responsabilité seule.

Maedhros et lui n'avaient d'ailleurs guère parlé depuis leur départ des Havres.

La mort d'Amras avait creusé entre eux une faille profonde.

Et son grand frère qui manquait.

Affreusement.

Il suffirait de traverser deux couloirs et monter un escalier pour le trouver. Mais il lui manquait comme si un monde les séparait. Et au fond, c'était vrai. Car son grand frère avait changé, tragiquement changé, et c'était cela lui qui lui faisait mal.

Alors Maglor reprit le chemin de sa chambre, avec l'idée de s'y enfermer et de se complaire dans le silence de sa solitude. Il réfléchirait.

Assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre ses paumes. La fraîcheur de sa peau lui fut agréable ; il lui semblait sentir son esprit brûler et se consumer à force de tenter de trouver un sens au cauchemar duquel ils étaient prisonniers depuis bientôt quatre cent ans.

Tout était trop absurde. Il avait la sensation de vivre dans un état de semi-torpeur, détaché de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui comme s'il était étranger aux malheurs qui s'acharnaient sur lui. C'était un cauchemar, assurément. Peut-être était-il simplement assoupi sous l'un des mallorn de la forêt de Tirion, et qu'il se réveillerait en sursaut sous le soleil d'été, accueilli par les trilles insouciantes d'invisibles oiseaux et le rire de Tyelkormo pataugeant dans l'étang.

De tendres souvenirs du passé remontèrent en rafale à sa mémoire, trop nombreux et trop précipités pour qu'il n'en capte ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Mais par sa fenêtre ouverte, une rafale glacée d'hiver s'engouffra dans sa chambre, faisant frissonner son corps sec et musclé, taillé à la serpe à coups d'entraînements acharnés, de batailles mortelles, de privations.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de ses paumes plaquées contre son visage.

Il avait supprimé tous les miroirs de sa chambre. Il avait détruit même le miroir à main ouvragé et sculpté de frises végétales que lui avait offert Curufin, bien des siècles auparavant. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage.

Il se faisait honte.

Il se haïssait.

Maglor arracha son visage à ses mains crispées comme des serres. Ses ongles ripèrent contre sa peau, laissant sur ses joues un sillon brûlant, et probablement des marques rouges.

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur deux visages d'enfants en tout point identiques. Ils avaient des cheveux de nuit et des yeux étoilés. Leur peau lisse devait être douce au toucher. Mais il ne pouvait les toucher. Ses mains maculées de sang laisseraient des traces rougeâtres sur leur peau blanche. Il ne pouvait souiller si vilement des enfants innocents auxquels son cœur s'était malgré lui attaché.

-Que faites-vous là, Nitya ?

Il songea distraitement qu'il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps les appeler ainsi. Il fallait qu'il connaisse leurs noms.

Le petit elfling de gauche cilla.

-Nous n'en avons pas.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

Maglor sourit. Un sourire empli de chagrin. D'un hochement de tête, il invita le petit à continuer.

-Nana nous appelait « onya » et elle ne nous différenciait pas. Elle nous parlait toujours à nous deux, ensemble. Elle ne nous nommait pas.

-Mais il vous faut des noms, murmura Maglor. Vous en aurez besoin, quand vous serez grands.

-Un chacun ?

Maglor eut une brève pensée pour Amrod et Amras, qu'ensemble on nommait Ambarussa. Combien de tours leur avaient-ils joué grâce à ce nom partagé ? Il faillit sourire à ce souvenir.

-Oui, un chacun.

Il releva les yeux pour dévisager attentivement ses deux protégés. Leurs cheveux de nuit. Leurs yeux lumineux comme des étoiles.

-Elrond, prononça-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'elfling de gauche.

Celui-ci sembla surpris, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans que n'en sorte un son. Maglor le regardait avec patience. Puis, après avoir semblé hésiter, le petit hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, avec une gravité touchante.

Alors Maglor tourna son regard vers l'autre jumeau :

-Elros, dit-il.

-Elros, répéta l'enfant avec lenteur, comme s'il testait la saveur de ce nouveau nom sur sa langue.

* * *

Alors que décembre étendait son manteau blanc sur les plaines, la forteresse bâtie dans le roc, adossée aux montagnes, tenait vaillamment le siège, et ses fenêtres flambaient chaque soir de la lumière des cheminées allumées dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le jour, le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux et le soleil sans chaleur ; la nuit, un vent sifflant balayait la plaine rase, et les étoiles étaient voilées par d'opaques nuages.

Les deux protégés d'Himring passaient toujours une partie de l'après-midi dehors, sur le chemin de ronde au sommet de la tour centrale. Enveloppés des manteaux fourrés que Maglor avait fait tailler pour eux, ils se tenaient la main, et regardaient la neige tomber de leurs yeux aussi froids que l'hiver. Leurs joues et leur nez étaient rougis par le froid, et leurs cheveu parsemés de flocons comme une couronne blanche. Plusieurs fois, Maglor dut aller les chercher pour les tirer de leur contemplation de la neige. Mais jamais il ne leur posa de questions à ce propos, et jamais il ne leur demanda d'arrêter.

« La neige est blanche comme nana », avait un jour déclaré Elrond au beau milieu du silence qui baignait toujours l'atmosphère du repas.

Et puis il avait baissé le nez vers son assiette et n'avait plus rien dit. Le repas s'était poursuivi, dans un silence qui semblait encore plus pesant.

Maglor jetait des regards en coin à Maedhros, en bout de table, qui ne levait pas le regard et ne décrochait pas un mot. Il mangeait peu, ne parlais pas davantage. Depuis leur retour des Havres, il s'était fait encore plus sinistre que l'hiver qui frappait à leur porte, et chaque jour semblait l'assombrir un peu plus.

Il lui faisait peur.

Ils vivaient comme des étrangers dans cette forteresse qu'ils gouvernaient ensemble.

Maglor détourna vivement les yeux quand Maedhros leva la tête en se sentant observé. Il planta machinalement son couteau dans sa viande, fasciné par le sang qui jaillissait paresseusement de la coupure de la chair animale le long de la lame pour couler au fond de l'assiette.

* * *

Et comme tous les jours les jumeaux sortaient s'exposer aux crocs de la tempête, et comme le froid était pinçant même à travers les manteaux, survint ce qu'il devait arriver ; mais Maglor ne le savait pas encore.

D'ordinaire, lorsque chaque matin Maglor venait réveiller les jumeaux, ceux-ci protestaient, rechignaient à quitter la chaleur de leurs draps. Puis, Elros, vaincu que les grondements impatients de son estomac, finissait par se lever en traînant Elrond derrière lui.

Mais ce jour-là, aucun des deux jumeaux ne réagit quand il tira les rideaux d'un coup sec et que la lumière du jour se déversa dans la chambre.

-Nitya, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors Maglor se pencha sur le lit et souleva les couvertures qui recouvraient les deux enfants.

Encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire, le nez rouge et le regard vitreux, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre en tremblant.

Le fils de Fëanor se pencha pour toucher leurs visages. Sous ses doigts, leur peau était moite et brûlante. Les jumeaux le regardèrent, fiévreux, hagards, leurs lèvres violacées remuant faiblement sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Anxieux et désemparé, Maglor courut trouver la guérisseuse pour demander son aide. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre de problèmes avec ses petits frères ; à Valinor, l'hiver n'existait pas.

La guérisseuse vint auprès d'eux, tâta leurs fronts et observa leurs yeux, sans sembler s'alarmer. Elle leur prescrit des tisanes aux mélanges précis qu'elle préparerait elle-même et leur apporterait chaque matin. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le Fëanorion, beaucoup de repos. Sous aucun prétexte ils ne devaient quitter le lit avant plusieurs jours. Et éviter tout contact avec le froid, conclut-elle en refermant vivement la fenêtre.

-Leur jeune âge, combiné au sang humain qui coule dans leurs veines, les rend plus sensibles au froid, expliqua-elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous alarmer, seigneur ; d'ici quelques jours, ils seront sur pied.

Durant toute la durée de leur convalescence, Maglor ne quitta guère le chevet des deux petits alités, veillant à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien, et surtout à ce qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Les premiers jours, quand ils étaient trop affaiblis pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir et avaler leur bol de tisane quotidien, ce fut affaire facile.

Mais, après cinq jours de repos, ils commencèrent à reprendre des forces. Elros manifesta la volonté de se lever. Maglor s'y opposa. Elros protesta. Cette petite boule de nerfs ne tenait pas en place, et cette immobilité forcée l'insupportait. Il s'employa donc à dépenser autrement son énergie, et déchaîna l'enfer sur celui qu'il appelait son geôlier. Il multipliait les crises de colère, les caprices, les plaintes, les cris. Maglor essuya toutes ses humeurs avec constance. Il avait connu Caranthir enfant, et cette expérience l'avait solidement cuirassé.

En revanche, il eut plus de mal à résister à la carte des sentiments. Les sanglots, les regards larmoyants, les reproches susurrés, cela, il n'y était pas convenablement préparé. Et il ne supportait pas le spectacle d'un enfant éploré, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que de la comédie. Plusieurs fois, il faillit céder. Il se reprenait à temps, mais chaque fois avec un peu plus de difficulté.

Par chance, la guérisseuse vint enfin le libérer de son calvaire en permettant finalement aux enfants de se lever. Avec cependant la condition de se couvrir suffisemment tant que durerait l'hiver. Elros cessa d'écouter dès que le mot "lever" fut prononcé, et bondit sur ses pieds en sautillant de joie. Elrond le suivit, comme toujours, mais il ne semblait pas déborder du même enthousiasme. Durant les derniers jours, plutôt que de s'agiter comme son frère, il s'était calmement résigné à son sort et avait demandé des livres pour passer le temps. Et ce temps, en effet, il l'avait passé ; quand il ne dormait pas, il lisait. Si bien que Maglor devait parfois le secouer par l'épaule pour le sortir de ses ouvrages et lui rappeler de manger. Mais au moins, il était calme. Pas comme Elros.

Plus le temps passait, plus Maglor réalisait que ces jumeaux inséparables étaient comme le soleil et la lune. Aussi semblables étaient-ils de visages, autant leurs esprits convergeaient dans deux directions différentes. Si l'un disait « oui », la réponse de l'autre serait « non ». Aussi complémentaires que si chacun était la moitié d'âme nécessaire à l'autre pour vivre.

Maglor, en les observant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer aux Ambarussa. Parfois, il croyait voir des reflets rouges dans leurs cheveux de nuit. Parfois c'étaient le visage d'Amrod qui se superposait aux traits d'Elros.

Et cela le rendait fou.

Elros quitta la pièce en courant, tout excité de pouvoir à nouveau gambader à sa guise dans le labyrinthe de la forteresse. Il était pied nus sur le dallage froid. Découragé, Maglor ferma les yeux, mais il était trop tard pour le rappeler.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Elrond s'était rapproché de la chaise où il était assis.

-Tu ne vas pas avec ton frère ? S'étonna Maglor.

-Pas tout de suite.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel l'enfant et l'adulte s'observaient mutuellement, sans bouger. Puis Elrond désigna d'un mouvement de menton la feuille de parchemin pliée qui reposait sur la cuisse du Fëanorion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vous ai beaucoup vu écrire pendant que vous nous gardiez.

Maglor baissa les yeux vers le parchemin. La plume était coincée derrière son oreille. Il la récupéra et la fit distraitement tourner entre son pouce et son index.

-C'est l'ébauche d'une chanson.

-Vous écrivez des chansons ?

Elrond semblait surpris, et une pointe d'intérêt s'alluma dans son regard gris.

-Oui, répondit Maglor. Avant, je les chantais accompagné de ma harpe.

-J'ai vu une harpe dans votre chambre.

Il acquiesça doucement. Oui, sa harpe, sa vieille compagne qui l'avait suivi depuis Aman, plus fidèle qu'une compagne. C'était son père qui la lui avait sculptée et offerte, le jour de son trentième anniversaire.

-Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu en jouer, ajouta Elrond.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle restait, délaissée, au pied de son lit, sans qu'il y touche. La sensation de la douce vibration des cordes sous ses doigts lui manquait atrocement. Mas il n'osait pas en jouer. L'appréhension le saisissait dès qu'il y posait son regard. Il avait peur. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors il tentait d'apaiser sa frustration en écrivant des chansons. Mais au contraire, à chaque mot couché sur le papier, sa fièvre et sa faim grandissaient, et le manque devenait viscéral, presque physique. Sa harpe lui manquait comme ses frères lui manquaient. Car elle l'avait suivie partout, elle avait tout vécu avec lui, à ses côtés elle représentait tellement à ses yeux...

Maglor secoua la tête et se leva. Le parchemin était froissé dans son poing.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton frère maintenant, Elrond.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, sans le quitter du regard. Puis il tourna les talons et détala.

* * *

Le temps passa encore. La forteresse des fils de Fëanor tenait le siège, mais l'hiver ne semblait pas s'épuiser. Les jours s'égrenaient, tous semblables, à peu de choses près. C'était le même ciel vide et froid, c'était la même neige tapissant la plaine, c'était le même vent sournois. Maedhros errait comme un fantôme dans les couloirs d'Himring ; un fantôme que Maglor ne voyait même plus.

Celui-ci avait l'esprit tout accaparé par les jumeaux. Ils savaient tous deux très bien lire et écrire, mais leur enseignement ne semblait guère avoir été approfondi. Maglor ignorait ce que ces petits avaient vécu durant les premières années de leurs vies, mais visiblement, leurs parents n'avaient guère pris à cœur leur éducation. Ou peut-être en avaient-ils été empêchés. Il l'ignorait. Il ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était rattraper le retard. Aussi s'attela-t-il à prendre en main leur instruction.

Alors, chaque jour, ils passaient plusieurs heures dans le calme de la bibliothèque, à étudier. Elrond se plongeait dans les leçons avec une assiduité frôlant la gourmandise, sous l'œil amusé de Maglor. Ce goût pour les études ne semblait cependant pas faire écho en son jumeau, qui se laissait porter en ne travaillant guère plus que nécessaire. Plusieurs fois, il demanda s'ils apprendraient à se servir d'épées. A cette seule mention, son œil s'allumait d'ardeur. Maglor répondait chaque fois négativement. La guerre n'était pas un jeu, lui dit-il très fermement. Mais Elros ne semblait pas comprendre. C'était naturel. Un enfant ne pouvait pas comprendre la guerre, fusse-t-il élevé dans une atmosphère où tous s'y préparaient. Elrond et Elros n'apprendraient jamais à se battre, se promit-il. Lui vivant, jamais ils n'auraient à tenir une épée de leur vie. Jamais.

* * *

Un jour, un serviteur vint interrompre une leçon. Les jumeaux, appliqués à leur travail de calligraphie, ne levèrent pas le nez de leur feuille, mais Maglor se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Votre frère vous fait mander, seigneur, lui annonça-t-il à mi-voix.

Maglor fronça les sourcils.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Il ne l'a pas précisé, seigneur. Mais il souhaite vous voir dans ses appartements immédiatement.

Le second fils de Fëanor jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Leurs plumes en main, Elrond et Elros étaient concentrés sur leur tâche. C'était l'un des rares exercices pour lequel Elros montrait de l'intérêt, et le voir aussi étonnement assidu lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Je dois vous laisser quelques instants, Nitya, leur dit-il doucement. Continuez, je reviens vite.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, sans même lever les yeux.

Alors Maglor quitta la bibliothèque et entreprit de gravir le grand escalier. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine et violente émotion qui le saisissait. Allons, c'était simplement son frère…

Il pressa le pas en tâchant de reprendre son calme. Il se demanda pour quelle raison Maedhros voudrait le voir près de lui, après tant de temps de silence. Cent réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit dans la seconde. Mais aucune ne lui paraissait envisageable.

Maglor marqua un temps d'hésitation devant la porte. Il ne sut s'il devait frapper, s'annoncer, ou bien rentrer directement. Un dilemme qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être quelques temps auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme se présenter chez un inconnu.

Il choisit de frapper.

Un « entre » sec lui répondit. Il obéit.

Tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Maedhros était assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, auréolé de sa lumière au milieu de la chambre sombre. Son profil se découpait dans la lueur rougeâtre des flammes, qui le faisait paraître plus dur et émacié que jamais ; ses cicatrices nacrées luisaient faiblement. Enveloppé dans un manteau de fourrure, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, son long corps incliné vers l'avant, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

-Assied-toi, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Ce n'était pas une invitation mais un ordre.

Maglor pris lentement place dans le fauteuil voisin. Du coin de l'œil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier son frère. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Absorbé par le feu, il semblait même avoir oublié sa présence.

-Nelyo, murmura-t-il, la gorge soudain sèche. Tu… Tu voulais me voir.

Maedhros tourna lentement la tête vers lui. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable.

-Oui.

Maglor attendit. Il continuait d'observer son frère à la lueur du feu. Ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses traits, l'arrête dure de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres auxquelles il était devenu si difficile d'arracher un sourire, l'ombre de ses joues creusées, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, au-dessus desquelles brillaient des yeux aux pupilles noyées dans l'océan bleu des prunelles. Il effaçait mentalement les cicatrices pour tenter de retrouver le visage de Nelyafinwë sous le masque de Maedhros. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Nulle part. Rien.

-On ne peut pas les garder, Maglor.

Ces mots sonnèrent étrangement dans le silence tendu.

-De quoi parles-tu, Nelyo ?

-Tu aurais plutôt dû demander « de qui ».

Un bref rire rauque gronda dans la gorge de Maedhros.

-Et de qui veux-tu que je parle ? Des jumeaux.

-Ils ont des noms, répartit Maglor, soudainement agressif.

Son frère lui retourna un regard étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Mais Maglor, à vif, venait de comprendre ce qu'il exigeait. Et il ne l'acceptait pas.

-Des noms que _je_ leur ai donné, martela-t-il implacablement. Elrond et Elros sont sous _ma_ protection, _ma_ responsabilité. Tu n'as pas à décider de quoi que ce soit à leur sujet.

Maedhros ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais Maglor le coupa sèchement :

-Je me suis occupé seul de ces enfants. A aucun moment tu n'as eu besoin d'intervenir. C'était la condition que tu avais posée.

-Je le sais bien.

-Alors quoi ? Cracha Maglor, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Alors _quoi_?

Maedhros le dévisagea un instant en silence avec gravité.

-C'est pour leur bien, Maglor.

-Leur bien ? Ricana celui-ci en rejetant la tête contre le fauteuil. Mais depuis quand t'en soucies-tu, de leur bien ?

Maedhros baissa les yeux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-Tu dois vraiment les aimer, ces petits, pour m'opposer une si farouche résistance sans écouter mes arguments.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ceux de Maedhros étaient aussi calmes et froids que deux lacs pâles. Ceux de Maglor brûlaient de colère et de défi.

-Alors c'est cela ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je me plie à ton avis sans broncher ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te suive… comme je l'ai toujours fait ? C'est ça, depuis le début, tu pensais me contrôler ?

Et sa voix, d'abord à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, s'éleva aux derniers mots en un cri. Maglor se leva brusquement, repoussant le fauteuil, se dressant au-dessus de son frère aîné.

Flamboyant de rage, le regard mauvais, il aurait certainement dégainé s'il avait été armé en cet instant ; et son visage s'était tordu d'une expression qui, à la lueur incertaine du feu, le faisait terriblement ressembler à son père. Car on oubliait trop souvent que le paisible, le doux Maglor était aussi du sang bouillant de Fëanor.

Maedhros sembla en prendre conscience, et son visage changea. Du calme distant qu'il avait observé jusque là, il se fit soudain nerveux et préoccupé. Sa voix avait un accent presque suppliant quand il reprit la parole :

-Maglor, assied-toi, écoute moi, je t'en prie. Quel serait leur avenir si nous les gardions ? Comment accueillerait-on deux enfants élevés par les fils de Fëanor, à ton avis ? C'est une simple question de bon sens. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à ces petits. Je l'ai bien vu. Mais c'est pour leur bien.

Le regard de Maedhros s'adoucit, et l'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Un instant, Maglor retrouva Nelyafinwë dans ses traits. Et, brutalement désarmé par ce sourire et l'affection dans les yeux de son frère, il se laissa mollement retomber dans son fauteuil, en une seconde vidé de toute son énergie et de toute sa hargne. Il se sentait las, las...

-Ne crois pas que je sois resté inactif, terré dans ma grotte comme un ours qui lèche ses plaies, chuchota la voix calme Maedhros. Ne crois pas non plus que je n'ai que faire de tes protégés. J'ai enquêta de mon côté. T'es-tu jamais demandé qui était leur père ?

Maglor acquiesça, les yeux mi-clos.

-Son nom est Eärendil, fils de Tuor et Idril. Ainsi, par leur père, Elrond et Elros descendent de Turgon de Gondolin et de Fingolfin. Par leur mère, ils sont les héritiers d'Elu Thingol. Maglor, ces enfants sont le fruit de l'alliance des princes humains, Noldor et Sindar du Beleriand. Et qui sommes-nous ? Des traîtres, des meurtriers, des régicides. Les fils de Fëanor. Nous ne pouvons les garder près de nous. Il nous faut les rendre à leur véritable famille.

-Alors quoi ? Murmura Maglor d'une voix éteinte. A qui veux-tu les confier ?

-Ereinion Gil-Galad. Le fils de Fingon. Il est leur plus proche parent – et l'un des seuls encore en vie, d'ailleurs, ajouta Maedhros avec un sourire teinté d'ironie.

Son frère n'eut ni l'envie ni le courage de répondre à ce sourire.

Il lui semblait qu'en une seconde, l'univers qu'il avait réussi à se bâtir s'était effondré.

Et ne pouvait que regarder les ruines en regrettant.

Des regrets, des regrets – toujours les regrets…

Il se haïssait.

Il fixa le feu sans ciller, attendant que les larmes ne viennent. Mais ses yeux restaient secs.

-Très bien, murmura-il seulement en se levant, très raide. Comme tu voudras.

Et il quitta la chambre de son frère comme s'il fuyait.

* * *

Le lendemain dès l'aube, les portes d'Himring s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir un messager. De sa fenêtre, Maglor suivait l'ombre noire de sa monture filer à travers la plaine enneigée. Il avait de la chance : aujourd'hui, la tempête semblait leur accorder un répit, et le vent n'était plus aussi cinglant, comme s'il s'essoufflait. Ainsi, même le ciel approuvait la décision de son frère, songea-t-il en levant les yeux vers le soleil pâle qui ne réchauffait plus la terre depuis deux mois.

Deux mois seulement.

Deux mois déjà.

Il lui semblait pourtant que bien plus de temps s'était écoulé depuis que la colonne de cavaliers revenait des Havres, talonnés par l'hiver. Bien plus de temps depuis qu'Elrond et Elros étaient entrés dans sa vie pour la réorganiser selon leur bon plaisir.

Et par Eru, qu'il avait aimé cela.

Si on lui avait donné l'opportunité de connaître ce bonheur un peu plus longtemps...

Agenouillé au sol, la tête entre les mains, il se répéta cent fois que la décision de Maedhros était la meilleure à prendre – qu'il avait raison, comme toujours – et que…

Mais son esprit égoïste ne voulait pas y croire. Elrond et Elros étaient ses fils. _Ses_ fils… Et s'ils avaient à rougir un jour d'être les fils de Maglor Fëanorion…

Soudain, ses mains retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules comme celle d'un homme épuisé.

Comment allait-il leur en parler ?

* * *

Le messager revint à Himring avec le vingtième lever de soleil qui avait suivi son départ. La gorge nouée, Maglor le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait droit vers les appartements de Maedhros. Absorbés par le livre qu'ils lisaient ensemble, Elrond et Elros ne firent pas attention à lui.

Quand tous les quatre se retrouvèrent au déjeuner, toujours baigné de son habituel silence, Maglor croisa le regard de Maedhros. Celui-ci inclina la tête. Et Maglor cilla, détournant le visage en évitant le coup d'œil en coin que lui lança Elrond.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant il le faudrait.

Alors comme un homme lâche, il se résolut de repousser l'échéance. _Demain,_ songeait-il, _je leur dirais demain..._ Et toujours un nouveau jour se levait en le découvrant vide de la moindre volonté. Et encore, il se répétait, _demain, je leur dirais demain..._

Les hommes de Gil-Galad viendraient au printemps prendre les enfants. Pour l'heure, les routes embourbées et gelées étaient impraticables, et le voyage serait trop dangereux pour deux enfants.

 _Quand le printemps reviendra, quand le soleil brillera à nouveau et fera fondre la neige, Elrond et Elros s'en iront._

Il devait être le seul être d'Himring à redouter la venue du printemps.

Et Maglor pleurait en silence chaque nuit, et chaque matin se forçait à sourire pour aller réveiller les jumeaux, les emmener aux cuisines, leur donner leurs leçons quotidiennes, écouter leurs joyaux babillages, les regarder grandir en songeant que, bientôt, ils ne seraient plus là. Comment son existence lui semblerait vide et vaine quand ils n'en seraient plus au centre...

Souvent, il regardait avec angoisse à la fenêtre. Le ciel s'éclaircissait. Le soleil brillait plus ardemment. Les violentes bourrasques s'étaient muées en gentilles brises qui apportaient un lointain parfum de renouveau. La neige s'amenuisait au sol, laissant paraître l'herbe brûlée par le froid.

Les jours passaient.

Le printemps venait, inexorablement.

Et malgré le regard désapprobateur de Maedhros, il ne dit toujours rien aux jumeaux.

* * *

Maglor se réveilla avec au cœur un sombre pressentiment. Il s'assit dans son lit, baigné des ténèbres de la nuit.

Après un long moment d'immobilité, à écouter le silence du palais endormi, il se rallongea lentement, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il ne se rendormait pas.

Alors, se dégageant de ses draps emmêlés autour de son corps, il tendit la main hors du lit. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois doux de sa harpe.

Le désir de la prendre était tel qu'il sentit une douleur aigüe lui transpercer les mains comme des lames. Il avait besoin de sa harpe, et de son chant réconfortant qui l'avait toujours bercé.

Alors il alluma le chandelier du guéridon et souleva sa harpe pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Ses mains suivirent les courbes douces du bois, aux extrémités sculptées en forme de têtes de loups. Le parfum ensoleillé des bois de Tirion ne s'était pas dissipé. L'inspirant à pleins poumons, Maglor sourit alors que ses doigts s'immobilisaient contre les cordes, sans oser les faire vibrer.

Il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait encore.

Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

Il essaya timidement. Son index frôla une corde, exerça une brève pression.

Une note douce résonna dans l'atmosphère lourde de sa chambre.

Et elle fut lentement suivie d'autres.

Des notes qui formèrent une mélodie.

Les mains de Maglor couraient sur les cordes.

D'autres notes encore dans les ténèbres.

Et une chanson sans paroles qu'il chargeait de sa peine.

C'était la seule façon pour lui de laisser s'en aller tout ce que son cœur accumulait. Depuis des siècles. Tant de sentiments. La nuit entière ne suffirait pas à tous les chanter.

Soudain, un craquement dans le noir.

Maglor pressa les cordes des paumes pour les faire taire. L'oreille tendue, il s'immobilisa, écoutant le silence. Puis un second craquement lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la porte.

En un éclair, il visualisa le poignard posé sur le guéridon. Il calcula la portée du mouvement à effectuer pour s'en emparer.

La porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant.

Et à la faible lueur des chandelles, un petit visage d'enfant apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il en connaissait deux qui partageaient ces traits. Mais il avait apprit à faire la différence.

-Elrond, prononça Maglor sans la moindre hésitation.

L'enfant se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Je vous ai entendu jouer. C'est la première fois.

-Oui, tu as raison, murmura Maglor en hochant la tête. La première fois depuis longtemps.

-Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à dormir, ajouta l'enfant.

-Tu devrais pourtant essayer. Excuses-moi de t'avoir troublé. Mais demain… demain, tu auras besoin de tes forces pour le voyage.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il ne percevait que les ténèbres de la nuit qui régnaient au-dehors, percé de quelques étoiles blêmes. Mais le lendemain, quand le soleil sera levé, des cavaliers viendraient aux portes de la forteresse. Les gardes les laisseraient entrer, car ils en avaient l'ordre – l'ordre de Maedhros.

Demain. Il le sentait.

Demain viendrait le printemps qui lui enlèverait ses enfants de l'hiver.

Alors aujourd'hui était temps d'avouer.

-Quel voyage ? S'étonna Elrond, derrière lui.

Maglor s'appliqua à ne pas détourner le regard de la fenêtre en répondant doucement :

-Demain, Elros et toi partirez pour les îles de Balar.

-Elros et moi ?

Dans la voix de l'enfant perçait la surprise, et une pointe de peur.

-Mais vous ?

-Maedhros et moi resterons ici.

-Alors pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ?

Maglor se fit violence pour ne pas tourner la tête vers l'enfant. Il avait senti dans sa voix de la surprise, et une pointe de peur. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui semblait qu'un poids immense comprimait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Ses yeux le brûlaient à force de fixer les ténèbres de la nuit sans ciller.

Et puis il lâcha d'une traite :

-C'est là-bas que règne Ereinion Gil-Galad, un parent de ton père. Il vous accueillera, toi et ton frère, et vous vivrez auprès de lui.

Un profond silence lui répondit.

Maglor aurait préféré des cris, des larmes et des protestations. Tout sauf ce silence. Cet insupportable silence qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

N'en pouvant plus, il tourna la tête. Le visage d'Elrond était fermé, indéchiffrable. Mais dans la semi-pénombre, ses yeux gris brillaient de larmes et de reproches.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne nous aimez pas, c'est cela ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Mais il claqua comme un cri aux oreilles de Maglor. Agenouillé au milieu des draps froissés, les poings crispés, il ne put que dévisager en silence l'enfant éploré qui attendait une réponse. Ô combien aurait-il voulu lui dire. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que cela n'arrive. Que si cela avait dépendu de lui… mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'est pour votre bien, Elrond.

Et il se détesta de répéter ces mots auxquels il ne croyait pas.

-Vous serez mieux là-bas, ton frère et toi. Tu seras élevé parmi les tiens, auprès de ta véritable famille…

Ses derniers mots furent étouffés par des bras enserrant son cou.

Et Elrond, blotti contre lui, tremblant, éclata en sanglots. Cramponné à lui si fort que ses ongles pénétraient dans la peau de son dos, il balbutiait des mots sans queue ni tête entre ses hoquets – et souvent revenait le même.

 _Adar._

Maglor le serra avec force, les yeux fermés, les lèvres enfouies dans les cheveux parfumés du garçon murmurant des mots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir :

-Crois bien que si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, tu serais resté près de moi, onya. Je t'interdis de penser que je ne t'aime pas, tu entends ? Je te l'interdis…

-Alors gardez-moi, supplia l'enfant, le visage enfoui contre son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas… Souffla le Fëanorion en le berçant maladroitement, le cœur déchiré par ses sanglots et sa détresse. Je n'en ai pas le droit…

Elrond s'arracha brutalement à son étreinte. Il essuya ses joues humides d'un geste sec. Ses yeux brillaient comme des joyaux.

 _Ces petits démons,_ songea Maglor en souriant malgré les larmes que versaient son cœur. _Que j'ai fini par les aimer…_

-Vous reverrai-je ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Maglor avec douceur.

Elrond s'agenouilla face à lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient si petites comparées aux siennes. Maglor sourit en baissant les yeux vers leurs paumes jointes, celle si menue, si chaude et si douce d'Elrond, et la sienne, usée, durcie, écorchée par les épreuves et les ans.

-Alors… votre harpe.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui. La lumière du chandelier jouait sur son visage, sculptant des ombres sur ses joues et rehaussant l'éclat de ses prunelles aux teintes de l'orage. Il semblait plus âgé ainsi. Il voyait l'ombre de l'adulte sous la silhouette de l'enfant.

-Laissez-moi vous écouter jouer.

Alors Maglor reprit sa harpe sur ses genoux, déposant sa joue contre la gravure en forme de tête de loup, et ferma les yeux. Il était conscient de la présence d'Elrond, tout près de lui. Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant sur les cordes. Il retint son souffle.

Puis, comme Elwing avait sauté vers le ciel avant de tomber, il prit son élan et s'envola à son tour. Et les notes s'élevèrent dans le silence de la chambre, s'entremêlant en tressant leur mélodie. Et le temps s'arrêta.

Il s'était suspendu dans les airs au-dessus du gouffre – il ne tombait pas.

La musique le soutenait. Comme toujours.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et sa voix s'en échappa ; d'abord un murmure lent et sans consistance, comme le ruisseau s'échappant du cœur de la montagne et se répandant à l'extérieur, jeune, libre et aveugle. Puis le ruisseau devint torrent, et le torrent devint rivière ; et les sons devinrent mots. Puis la rivière trouva la fin des terres, et elle se jeta dans l'étendue infinie qui était la mer. Et les mots se firent chant.

Elrond écoutait.

* * *

Quand Maglor rouvrit les yeux, il eut la sensation d'émerger d'un long sommeil. La peine dans son cœur s'était allégée. Le sourire qui fleurit timidement sur ses lèvres était empli d'un bonheur tremblant, soulagé.

Il leva les yeux vers Elrond. Agenouillé face à lui, le menton entre ses mains, il le contemplait gravement, sans rien dire.

La dernière note de la harpe vibra longtemps dans l'air trop longtemps figé.

Elrond ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Maglor releva la tête, et s'aperçut que les ténèbres du ciel s'étaient dissipées, laissant place aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le jour se levait.

Son cœur se serra.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, maintenant, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant. Les chambrières vont venir vous chercher, toi et ton frère, pour préparer vos affaires avant l'arrivée des hommes de Gil-Galad.

Elrond cligna des yeux et bâilla.

-Tu aurais dû prendre du repos cette nuit, lui reprocha doucement Maglor. Quel idiot j'ai été, de te garder ici alors que tu avais besoin de dormir…

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai été heureux de passer du temps avant vous avant la fin.

L'enfant roula jusqu'au bord du lit et se mit sur ses pieds. Maglor contempla son dos, ses cheveux noirs qui bouclaient sur ses épaules. Comme il avait grandi, durant ces deux minuscules mois. Le petit bout d'homme transparaissait déjà sous son corps enfantin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été contraint de grandir trop vite.

Elrond quitta la chambre sans un mot. Il avait toujours été un enfant silencieux.

* * *

Les cavaliers de Gil-Galad pénétrèrent dans la cour de la forteresse avec les premiers rayons vif d'un soleil de printemps.

Oui, le temps était venu.

Et ses enfants de l'hiver s'en allaient.

Sur le perron du palais, Maglor demeura immobile aux côtés de son frère quand Elrond et Elros parurent, suivis d'une chambrière qui portait leurs affaires. Ils étaient parés comme des princes, aux couleurs de Balar et de la maison de Fingolfin. En les voyant, son cœur serré s'emplit de fierté. Son visage était impassible, mais ce n'était qu'une façade dissimulant son âme ravagée qui pleurait émèrement. Il suivit attentivement du regard les deux enfants s'approcher des cavaliers. Maedhros lui-même les porta dans ses bras pour les hisser en selle. Le cœur de Maglor se rebella – c'était lui qui aurait dû le faire. Mais son corps semblait incapable de la moindre réaction, et demeurait stupidement planté là, au lieu de se précipiter pour arracher les enfants à ceux qui les arrachaient à lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui accordèrent un regard.

C'était comme s'ils l'avaient déjà oublié.

Mais Maedhros, qui était tout près d'eux, avait le visage à leur hauteur alors qu'ils étaient juchés en croupe des chevaux. Et il vit leurs yeux emplis de larmes de détresse.

Elros reniflait, le nez caché dans sa manche, en baissant les yeux. Elrond gardait le regard braqué sur le dos du cavalier devant lui, les mâchoires serrées. Il ne le détourna pas quand les chevaux se mirent en marche vers le pont-levis.

Et ils quittèrent Himring sans un regard pour celui qui avait été leur père adoptif, le temps d'un hiver.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _I_ _l me semblait avoir promis de me calmer au niveau du compteur de mots. Mais visiblement je me suis un peu laissé aller, là. Aïe aïe aïe… Bon, pour ma défense, il y a vraiment plein de trucs à raconter sur cette période ! Je ne pouvais pas expédier ça en 500 mots ! ... Mais là, bon, ben 10 000 mots again quoi._ _Ca devient une manie..._

 _Bon allez, bises à tous, prenez soin de vous et lisez des (bonnes) fanfics ! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille très vivement celles dont je me suis inspirées/que honteusement j'ai plagié si vous aimez la relation entre Maglor et les jumeaux._


	15. A l'aube de la fin du temps

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Oui, j'enchaîne assez vite, mais c'est parce que ce chapitre était tout chaud tout prêt et que j'avais troooop envie de le poster !_

 _ooo_

 _ **Les petites précisions pour la route :**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Non cette fois pas de warnings, pas d'alertes au plagia, pas de vocabulaire précis ou de noms chelous à retenir..._

 _\- Et en plus, ça y est, je me suis calmée, je suis redescendue à un quota de mots acceptable ! C'est pas beau ça ?!_

 _\- Alors, aujourd'hui au programme... un Maedhros pas bien dans sa tête. Mais là vraiment pas._

 _\- J'ai pensé à appeler ce chapitre "Introspection de l'esprit d'un Fëanorion en dépression" (beaucoup de "on" là-dedans, pas vrai ?) mais finalement j'ai opté pour un titre un chouïa plus sérieux... ben oui, restons dans le thème tout de même ! ... J'ai l'impression que je cartonne sur les allitérations aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Bref !_

 _\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– A l'aube de la fin du temps –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Maedhros pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, et la lumière du jour s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, révélant, roulée en boule, la silhouette immobile sous les draps. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assis doucement au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux, contemplant le visage endormi de Maglor reposant sur l'oreiller.

Il était beau ainsi, débarrassé du masque de dureté et de froideur qu'il portait dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, dès que la réalité le rattrapait. Protégé par les doux tréfonds du sommeil, il affichait une sereine et touchante innocence, et ses traits détendus étaient semblables à ceux d'un enfant. Un minuscule sourire plissait le coin de sa lèvre. A quoi rêvait-il ?

Maedhros contempla longuement ces traits qu'il avait toujours tendrement aimés. Ces traits qu'il avait vu se creuser et se durcir, perdre leur douceur en même temps que ses dernières illusions sur la justice du monde.

Ô combien les choses avaient changées, depuis Valinor. Ô comme l'enfant qu'il avait connu avait grandi… Makalaurë était loin, à présent ; le petit Kano qui ne se préoccupait que de la qualité de ses rimes et de la justesse de ses notes avait disparu. Écrasé, effacé. Comme une barre de fer martelée sans pitié, il avait fini par se tordre, se déformer.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché sa harpe ? Se demanda Maedhros en tournant la tête vers l'instrument abandonné au pied du lit. Tendant la main, il frôla le bois de l'index. Sur sa peau se déposèrent de fines particules de poussières. Il les contempla avec une fasciation morbide. Des années, déjà. Oui. Des années d'oubli…

Comme les choses avaient changées avec le temps.

Comme il haïssait le temps.

Quand il releva la tête, il sursauta malgré lui. Sous ses paupières mi-closes, les yeux clairs de son frère étaient posés sur lui.

-Nelyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix de Maglor était légèrement rauque.

Et Maedhros pris conscience à cet instant combien ils s'étaient éloignés au cours des mois, des années. Depuis les Havres de Sirion où Amras avait trouvé la mort, rien n'était plus comme avant. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Une faille s'était ouverte, que rien ne pouvait combler. Une faille qui grandissait d'instant en instant et qui les éloignait, inexorablement.

Était-il désormais trop tard pour enjamber le gouffre et sauter de l'autre côté, là où était son petit frère ?

Son cœur se serra. Il tenta de retrouver, dans les yeux de Maglor, cette confiance, cet amour qui y couvaient toujours par le passé, quand il n'avait pas trahi l'une et détruit l'autre.

Fragiles, craquelées, il en subsistait quelques bribes éteintes comme des braises froides, mourantes, tombant en lambeaux, se couvrant de poussière comme la harpe oubliée.

Les mâchoires de Maedhros se contractèrent. Et une sourde culpabilité afflua en lui. Quel sorte d'imbécile égoïste était-il, pour avoir ne serait-ce que songé les retrouver intacts ? Car il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il les avait laissé s'éteindre. Il les avait étouffés de ses mains.

Il essaya de sourire, mais le rictus qui tordit ses lèvres crispées ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace. Il avait perdu l'habitude. Depuis combien de temps… depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas souri ?

Le visage de Maglor était vide de toute expression. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, encore embrumés de sommeil. Ils étaient posés sur lui sans réellement le voir ; à travers lui, c'était autre chose, une chose que Maedhros ne pouvait voir, qu'il contemplait.

Et Maedhros dévisageait son frère avec une angoisse grandissante. Le silence qui pesait entre eux le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Et il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, cherchant désespérément une phrase quelconque à prononcer pour briser ce silence qui le torturait.

Mais que dire après tant d'années de silence ?

-Kano…

Il baissa les yeux.

Demander pardon lui semblait si vain, si futile. Ce qu'il avait fait était-il seulement pardonnable ?

Après la mort de Celegorm, Caranthir et Curufin, son esprit avait commencé à se perdre. Il s'était assombri, replié sur lui-même en rejetant tout le reste. Alors qu'il aurait dû plus que jamais se rapprocher de ses petits frères, ceux qui étaient encore vivants, ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, il s'était enfermé dans l'amertume des souvenirs lointains. Il avait couru après le passé. Ses rêves étaient hantés de la voix de son père. Fëanor, brûlé par les Balrog, qui dans ses derniers instants, les adjurait de le venger, de retrouver ses Silmarils et de les lui rendre ; ou de ne jamais revenir. Des paroles qui se répercutaient à l'infini dans le moindre murmure du vent, des paroles qui l'obsédaient. Et une réalité qu'il ne parvenait pas à admettre.

Il avait manqué son serment.

Et la haine envers le monde entier avait grandi dans son cœur. Envers Morgoth, envers tous les Valar, envers Thingol, envers même les siens. Il n'y avait pas une personne qu'il ne haïssait pas sans raison. Amras et Maglor restaient à l'écart, l'observant sombrer dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir l'aider. Il se complaisait dans sa folie, étrangement lucide, mais aveugle à l'essentiel, car il se voilait lui-même la face, dans l'espoir de se protéger d'une réalité qu'il n'avait pas la force d'accepter.

Il avait été abject.

Puis Amras était mort à son tour, et la folie l'avait submergé. La perte du plus jeune de ses frères était comme un écho de leur cuisant échec, la punition d'un ciel cruel. Ils avaient perdu un Silmaril, à jamais... Ils avaient manqué leur parole, à jamais...

Et l'ombre de la malédiction qu'ils avaient eux-même appelés sur leur propre tête s'était étendue sur lui.

Dans des moments où sa douleur était si grande qu'il s'abandonnait à de violents accès de rage, il avait maudit Maglor. Cent, mille fois.

Un Silmaril avait disparu à jamais. Par la faute de Maglor. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, aussi lâche, il aurait arraché le Silmaril à Elwing avant qu'elle ne saute. Mais Maglor était veule, c'était ainsi. Il avait eu l'occasion rêvée de recouvrer leur bien, et l'avait lamentablement laissée passer.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première trahison de son frère ! Déjà alors qu'il était prisonnier à Angband, plutôt que de tenter l'impossible pour le sauver, il l'avait laissé croupir dans sa geôle, il l'avait laissé suspendu au-dessus du ravin. Il était resté blotti dans son coin comme un lâche à sangloter vainement.

Et dans ces moments-là, il avait hurlé à voix haute qu'il voulait son frère mort, lui aussi.

Maedhros enfouit brusquement son visage entre ses mains. Il brûlait d'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, de disparaître aux yeux du monde. La honte pulsait douloureusement dans son cœur, insupportable, envahissant la moindre de ses pensées comme un poison.

Il se haïssait.

Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être possible de faire souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Il avait méprisé son père pour ses actes qu'il jugeait cruels. Mais aujourd'hui il se méprisait plus encore. S'il était possible d'extraire les souvenirs de l'esprit, il arracherait tous ceux-là sans une hésitation. Et aussi ceux d'Angband, qui le réveillaient encore en sursaut et en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Et… tous ceux depuis qu'il avait posé un pied en Beleriand.

Plusieurs fois, même, il avait envisagé de mettre un terme à sa misérable existence pour être débarrassé des souillures qui pourrissaient au fond de son âme. Il rêvait d'être libéré de tout cela, de ne plus ressentir la douleur constante, physique comme morale… Il en avait assez.

Toutes ces années, depuis la mort de Fëanor, il avait tenté d'être fort. Pour ses frères. Ils avaient erré dans l'incertitude, sur le chemin envahi de ténèbres et de brouillard sur lequel leur père les avait abandonné en leur interdisant de regarder en arrière. Et Maedhros s'était efforcé d'être pour eux le père, le frère, le capitaine, le guide dont ils avaient besoin. Mais il avait échoué. Et un à un, ils étaient tombés.

Il savait que Maglor, le dernier de tous, avait déjà perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Ils vacillaient, tous les deux à bout de forces et désemparés, privés de tout repère. Ils étaient tombés à genoux, incapables de se traîner plus loin. Mais plutôt que de se soutenir mutuellement, de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre, ils rampaient chacun de leur côté, pitoyablement seuls. Maedhros avait repoussé son frère, comme le dernier des lâches, le dernier des traîtres. Il s'était isolé, reclus dans sa propre douleur, oubliant que Maglor endurait la même.

Il n'était pas digne d'être un capitaine ni un guide. Encore moins un frère. Et la honte le dévorait de l'intérieur comme un incendie.

-Kano… Kano… Je suis désolé…

Et le voilà qui sanglotait comme un enfant sur le lit de son petit frère, le front entre les mains, implorant son pardon alors qu'il était impardonnable. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, aussi détestable.

Et Maglor restait allongé sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, l'éclat bleu de son regard filtrant entre ses cils. Il ne disait mot et ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

Maedhros l'acceptait. C'était légitime. Oui, il l'acceptait ; il s'y était attendu, il s'y était résolu. Il était incapable de se pardonner lui-même ; comment osait-il lui demander, à lui ? Comment aurait-il réagi, lui, si les Orcs qui l'avaient torturé à Angband venaient à lui en lui demandant de les excuser ?

C'était une insulte de plus.

Mais cela le blessa malgré tout. Et la déception lui fit l'effet d'une coupure au plus profond de son âme éplorée. Peut-être qu'au fond, une part égoïste et désespérée de son être avait osé croire que Maglor ne le repousserait pas, qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il essuierait ses larmes en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. C'était ce que l'enfant au grand cœur qu'il avait connu aurait fait.

Mais l'enfant avait grandi et son cœur s'était durci.

Quand Maglor prit la parole, un long moment plus tard, sa voix était rauque, fatiguée, un peu traînante :

-Vraiment, tu es désolé ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Les lèvres de Maedhros tremblèrent, hésitant entre sourire et laisser échapper un cri.

Pourquoi ? Il y avait tant de raisons...

-De tout, Kano de tout…

-Tu veux dire, de t'être introduis dans ma chambre sans ma permission, de m'avoir réveillé, d'être maintenant en larmes devant moi sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi ? C'est cela ?

Maedhros hoqueta, le souffle coupé par la terrible douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine. Il jeta un regard effaré à son petit frère.

Maglor souriait. D'un sourire doux et patient qui était celui de leur mère. D'un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux, et qui réchauffait ses prunelles d'une affection sincère qui lui alla droit au cœur.

C'étaient les yeux de l'enfant Makalaurë qui le regardaient.

Maglor se redressa lentement sur les coudes, puis s'assis et repoussa le drap. Ses cheveux tombaient comme des coulées d'encre noire sur ses épaules, et quelques mèches rebelles glissaient devant son visage, son front, son nez. Maedhros mourait d'envie de les écarter. Il se rappelait de la douceur de sa chevelure lisse, de son parfum sucré, de la sensation de légèreté vaporeuse quand il y perdait ses mains. C'était un geste jadis si naturel, quand leur lien était encore solide, encore intact, quand il n'avait pas encore été mis à l'épreuve...

Son petit frère lui avait manqué.

Le sourire de Maglor s'accentua légèrement.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Nelyo.

Et il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, Nelyo, chuchota sa voix chaude à son oreille.

Et Maedhros le serra du plus fort qu'il put, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui échappe, qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion de son esprit malade qui risquait à tout instant de s'évaporer. Maglor laissa échapper un léger rire, et son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou.

Soudain, comme un torrent trop longtemps contenu par un barrage, une foule de mots franchirent les lèvres de Maedhros, se déversant en tornades, en désordre. Des mots qui le consumaient de l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, depuis qu'il avait émergé du gouffre de la folie. Il murmura combien il était désolé, combien il se détestait, combien il se faisait honte. Mais ces mots étaient trop faibles, trop obtus pour décrire l'étendue et la profondeur du mépris qu'il se vouait. Car les mots ne pouvaient pas toujours tout dire.

Il avait envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine pour que son frère voie son cœur, pour qu'il y lise, et tout ce qu'il recelait. Alors seulement, il pourrait comprendre…

Les mains de Maglor s'accrochèrent à son cou, et son visage se nicha contre son épaule.

-Non, Nelyo, je comprends… Je sais combien la culpabilité fait mal ; elle m'a habitée et rongée pendant si longtemps... Je ressens encore sa morsure, parfois...

Maedhros tourna la tête, enfouissant son nez et ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son frère, respirant avidement leur parfum doux.

-Mais je suis heureux que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux. Je suis heureux de te retrouver, Nelyo ; tu m'as manqué, tu m'as terriblement manqué...

Un sanglot couvait dans la voix de Maglor. Le souffle de Maedhros se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut que répondre. Alors il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bercer doucement son petit frère, le serrant précieusement comme le plus délicat de ses trésors. Il l'avait abîmé et blessé, et pourtant Maglor trouvait la force de lui pardonner. Il ne méritait pas tant de clémence. Mais Maglor était ainsi. Un cœur d'enfant assez grand pour aimer le monde entier avec passion, et assez bon pour sourire à celui qui l'avait si cruellement écorché...

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux. Et Maedhros songea que, s'il devait le perdre, lui aussi, il ne s'en remettrai pas.

-Promet-moi une chose, Kano, souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Tout ce que tu veux…

La voix de Maglor était douce, chantante, chaude et dorée comme l'éclat du soleil. La tête inclinée, Maedhros déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Une étrange fébrilité gagnait son esprit et son corps entier. Il resserra convulsivement son étreinte autour du corps frêle de son frère.

-Promet-moi de rester avec moi… Promet-moi de ne pas m'abandonner, toi aussi…

Les mains de Maglor s'agrippèrent à ses épaules comme des serres, tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Je te promets, chuchota-t-il.

-Promet-moi de vivre, quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta Maedhros dans un murmure.

Le front de Maglor se colla au sien. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

-Je te le promets, répéta-t-il.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _C'est simple. En fait, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai juste jeté pèle-mêle toutes les idées que j'avais en tête. Puis j'ai essayé d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, mais pas trop non plus._ _Je voulais rester au plus près de l'esprit de Maedhros, et comme il est manifeste qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette, il me semblait assez normal que ce soit un peu n'importe quoi..._

 _Et j'ai sérieusement l'impression d'avoir fait de Maglor un grand niais un peu trop gentil... Et un peu idiot, parce que visiblement il a pas bien compris que ça récoltait que des emmer- heu, des ennuis, de prêter des serments a tout va !_

 _Enfin bref, ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic, ce qui fait que le prochain sera... le dernier ! (Logique implacable...) Il devrait d'ailleurs arriver assez vite..._

 _En attendant, p_ _renez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


	16. Sa dernière promesse

_Mae govannen mellyn !_

 _Alors, d'attaque ? Puisque j'ai dit que c'était le dernier chapitre vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce dont il va parler, non ? ... de licornes et de bisounours ? OUI, exactement, vous avez deviné ! Ahah..._

 _ooo_

 _ **Les petites précisions pour la route :**_

 _\- Naturellement, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière ; tout est au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien._

 _\- Et oui, voilà donc (enfin) le dernier chapitre de ma fic, et probablement l'un des plus joyeux !_

 _\- Vous sentez l'ironie, là ? Ouais, ça pue carrément l'ironie._

 _\- Franchement je saurais pas situer le niveau de drama, mais disons seulement qu'en écrivant les derniers mots, j'avais les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Yep, je me fais pleurer moi-même... un peu maso sur les bords je crois._

 _\- Voila, je crois que c'est tout..._

 _\- Ah non, j'oublie une chose :_

 _\- BONNE LECTURE !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– Sa dernière promesse –**

 **0o0o0o0**

L'histoire touchait à sa fin. Maglor le sentait.

D'un geste lent, il jeta son long manteau sombre sur ses épaules et l'agrafa à l'aide d'une broche d'argent en forme de tête de dragon. Sous la cape, le reste de ses habits était intégralement noir, de la tunique aux bottes, de même que ses cheveux. Seule la peau de son visage, blême, tranchait avec cet étalage de ténèbres.

Il resta un moment immobile, planté au milieu de sa chambre, la balayant d'un long regard circulaire comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait la voir.

Et peut-être était-ce vrai.

A cette pensée, il cilla et détourna la tête. D'un pas rapide, souple, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte sans bruit. L'épée battait son flanc au rythme de ses pas tandis qu'il traversait le couloir, et la cape ondulait autour de ses jambes comme une mante tissée de nuit. Il descendit l'escalier, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol, dans le silence le plus complet. Intégralement paré de noir, il glissait comme une ombre dans le palais désert.

Le crépuscule éclaboussait l'horizon de rouge strié d'or, et les étoiles apparaissaient timidement, une à une, dans le ciel assombri. C'était une journée qui touchait à sa fin. Une autre.

La cour était déserte à cette heure où tous s'étaient endormis. A l'exception d'une silhouette sombre se découpant dans la clarté hésitante de l'avancée de la nuit. De sa main unique, elle tenait les rênes de deux chevaux. Une capuche recouvrait sa chevelure enflammée, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre.

Quand Maglor apparut, Maedhros leva la tête.

-Te voilà, dit-il seulement.

Et ces deux simples mots avaient un accent sinistre.

Sans répondre, Maglor saisit les rênes d'une des montures et se hissa souplement en selle. Il était calme. Terriblement calme. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait régulièrement ; sa respiration était paisible.

Les émotions semblaient l'avoir entièrement déserté, en ne lui laissant que cette indifférence détachée qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter, à moitié conscient, comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur passif, un étranger dans son propre corps.

Une fois en selle lui aussi, Maedhros pressa les flancs de sa monture et s'engagea au pas sur le pont-levis abaissé. Le cheval de Maglor suivit docilement. Leurs sabots ne produisaient aucun bruit sur les pavés humides. Ils quittèrent la cour silencieuse du palais endormi.

Peut-être à jamais.

Les deux fils de Fëanor s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit grandissante et y disparurent.

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit, sans jamais faire halte, et sans échanger un mot. Traversant la grande plaine du nord avant de s'enfoncer dans une forêt touffue, hantée d'ombres plus noires que la nuit, ils parvinrent avec l'aube à leur destination.

Les bois s'éclaircirent brusquement, et ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une butte, nimbés de la lumière du jour naissant. Une vallée s'étendait à leurs pieds, et, blottis entre deux collines un peu plus au sud, ils virent le campement militaire. De leur position de hauteur, il leur semblait que l'agitation qui y régnait était celle d'une fourmilière grouillante.

-Nous y voilà, murmura Maglor dans le vent printanier.

Il leva le regard vers l'est, là où le ciel s'éclaircissait, là où le soleil, dissimulé par la forêt qu'ils venaient de franchir, se levait. Une si belle journée s'annonçait. Une autre encore.

Peut-être la dernière.

-Oui, nous y voilà, répondit la voix de Maedhros en écho.

Maglor était conscient de la présence de son frère à ses côtés. Il était conscient du danger qui était là, en contrebas, un danger sur lequel ils se précipitaient en parfaite connaissance de cause. Ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, ils le savaient. Et cela ne les arrêtait pas.

Un sourire ironique tordit la commissure de sa lèvre. Ils étaient fous. Tous les deux, et autant l'un que l'autre. Depuis des années, leurs esprits avaient divagué. Ils en avaient seulement pris conscience, et à présent ils cheminaient ensemble sur la route de la folie, côte à côte, comme deux frères. Ils cheminaient vers leur fin.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et un rictus complice naquit sur leurs lèvres.

-Nous allons rester au couvert des arbres durant tout le jour, décréta soudain Maedhros en faisant reculer sa monture dans l'ombre de la forêt. Nous avons tous deux besoin de reprendre des forces. Et ce soir, quand la nuit nous couvrira, nous irons reprendre les Silmarils.

Alors les deux fils de Fëanor se retirèrent entre les arbres de la forêt, s'abritant aux yeux du soleil auquel ils ne faisaient pas confiance. Aussitôt descendu de selle, Maglor s'installa entre les racines d'un chêne puissant. Et, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, la tête reposant entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, il s'endormit presque immédiatement, du sommeil profond et paisible des enfants.

Maedhros, attendri, mis pied à terre à son tour, et s'assis silencieusement auprès de son frère. Méfiant, l'oreille tendue, il jetait régulièrement des regards circulaires autour de lui. Mais toujours, ses yeux revenaient à la silhouette de son frère pelotonnée sous l'arbre.

Et, souriant rêveusement à la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les arbres, Maedhros songea qu'il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, alors que l'histoire touchait à sa fin.

* * *

Le soleil avait effectué une grande partie de sa course, et amorçait désormais sa descente vers la mer qui allait l'engloutir, le temps d'une nuit. Quand Maglor ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Maedhros, assis à ses côtés, le regard dans le vague, ses mains jouant distraitement avec un pan de sa cape drapée autour de ses épaules.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ? Demanda Maglor d'une voix douce.

Sans cesser de tripoter le tissu, Maedhros secoua négativement la tête. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu devrais, insista Maglor, la tête appuyée contre l'écorce rugueuse du tronc. Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Profites-en.

Et, voyant que Maedhros ne l'écoutait pas, il se redressa légèrement pour s'agenouiller devant lui, et, d'un geste sec, lui arracha la cape des mains.

-Reposes-toi, Nelyo, tant que tu le peux. Je monte la garde.

L'intonation de sa voix avait changée. Alors, Maedhros sourit, puis il ferma les yeux. Ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux, immobiles. Son corps sembla se détendre, peu à peu. Maglor ne bougea pas avant de s'être assuré que son grand frère dormait.

Il leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres, d'où tombait la lumière rougeâtre du soleil déclinant. L'étrange distance qui l'avait baigné depuis leur départ semblait s'estomper peu à peu. Une lointaine angoisse lui opprimait la poitrine, pesant comme un poids, gênant sa respiration.

Cette nuit serait leur dernière. Et ce soleil qui s'inclinait peu à peu vers la mer pour s'y endormir, ils ne le reverraient probablement jamais se lever.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il se remémora le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus pour en arriver là. Les années avaient passé depuis le massacre des Havres, la mort d'Amras. Ils vivaient tous deux reclus à Himring, sombrant peu à peu dans la certitude qu'ils étaient voués à vivre sous le joug des Ténèbres Eternelles, car ils avaient manqué leur serment.

Puis un jour, la nouvelle, ahurissante, leur était venue du nord : Angband était tombé ! Morgoth avait été jeté à bas par Eonwë, venu d'Aman pour libérer la Terre du Milieu de la terreur des ténèbres. Et sa couronne avait roulé au sol aux pieds du Héraut de Manwë, et celui-ci en avait arraché les deux Silmarils qui y étaient sertis.

-Nous ne pouvons le laisser en possession de ce qui ne lui appartient pas, s'était exclamé Maedhros avec violence, pris d'un soudain sursaut de volonté.

L'espoir s'était rallumé en lui, un espoir fou qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat fiévreux.

-Allons, Eonwë fait un adversaire bien moins redoutable que Morgoth, avait-il ajouté.

-En es-tu sûr ? Avait répondu Maglor. Car c'est Eonwë qui triompha de Morgoth, et à ce titre il me paraît audacieux de le considérer comme inférieur.

Mais Maedhros se braquait, aussi entêté que pouvait l'être un fils de Fëanor. Il envoya un message à Eonwë pour lui ordonner de lui rendre les Silmarils de son père, qui lui revenaient de droit. Eonwë répondit que ce droit dont il se targuait, il l'avait perdu après les trop nombreux forfaits innommables dont les fils de Fëanor s'étaient rendus coupables sous l'empire de leur serment. Il dit que les Silmarils allaient revenir à l'Ouest d'où ils étaient venus, et Maedhros et Maglor aussi, afin de subir le jugement des Valar sous la lumière de Valinor.

A ces mots, Maglor avait senti une grande lassitude envahir son âme. Il s'était tourné vers son frère, et, le cœur gonflé de larmes, avait murmuré qu'il valait mieux, peut-être, se soumettre.

-Nous ne pouvons pas résister plus longtemps, Nelyo, avait-il supplié. Peut-être les Valar nous feront-t-ils grâce…

-Je ne veux de la grâce de personne, avait répondu Maedhros avec mépris. Et tu serais capable de ramper aux pieds des Valar dans le vain espoir qu'ils te pardonnent ? Mais jamais ils ne le feront ! Jamais ils ne nous restitueront ce qui est nôtre, si nous laissons les Silmarils voguer vers Aman. Ne comprends-tu pas que notre seule chance est de les reprendre, ici, maintenant ?

Mais Maglor ne voulait pas l'entendre, car il était aussi buté que son frère, et il lui résista avec virulence. Le ton montait alors qu'aucun ne voulait céder ses positions. Plusieurs fois, ils furent près de dégainer leurs armes qu'ils ne quittaient plus.

-Nous sommes maudits, Maedhros ! Avait soudain hurlé Maglor, des larmes amères coulant de ses yeux écarquillés. Dans notre folie, nous en avons appelé à Illùvatar lui-même ; et qui jure par son nom ne peut jamais reprendre les mots prononcés. Que nous tenions ou non notre serment, nous sommes condamnés aux Ténèbres Eternelles. Elles nous aurons ; elles sont déjà sur nous.

Maedhros l'avait considéré, d'abord avec stupéfaction, puis avec rage.

-Et notre père ? Avait-il laissé tomber dans un grondement furieux. Lui dont l'âme erre à Mandos, il nous verra revenir, les mains vides, comme des fuyards trop lâches pour courir assez loin. C'est pour lui que nous devons le faire.

Maglor avait baissé les yeux.

-J'en ai assez de tuer. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ; je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je ne veux plus faire couler de sang, pas même une fois ; je suis fatigué, Nelyo, fatigué d'être ce que je suis…

Ils s'étaient assis ensemble, côte à côte. Maglor regardait ses mains avec horreur. Des mains qui avaient tué, tant et tant, au cours des quatre derniers siècles. Il lui semblait qu'elles ne savaient plus faire que cela. Depuis que les orphelins des Havres avaient quitté Himring, il n'avait pas retouché à sa harpe, et cette fois, il était certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir en jouer.

Maedhros caressait distraitement le moignon qui terminait son bras droit de sa main, son unique main valide, avec laquelle il se battait plus férocement encore. Puis il avait murmuré dans un soupir :

-Kano, ne crois-tu pas que je ne suis pas las, moi aussi ? Crois-tu que j'ai jamais éprouvé du plaisir à perpétrer ces atrocités ? Mais si nous abandonnons maintenant, si près du but, tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien. Tous ces sacrifices, la mort de notre père et de nos frères n'auront servis à rien. Et cela… Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Ils avaient échangé un regard. Le regard dur, Maedhros avait reprit :

-Je ne t'obligerai pas à me suivre. Mais sache que moi, j'irai. Tel est notre destin. Maudit pour maudit, autant mourir en ayant tenté quelque chose.

Alors Maglor avait secoué la tête, un sourire empli de tristesse avait fendu ses lèvres tremblantes :

-Tu sais bien que je te suivrais partout.

Il avait cédé, et il s'était remis à l'avis de son aîné, mais des larmes de désespoir brillaient dans ses yeux. Tout était perdu, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Mais, souffla Maedhros en étreignant son frère, ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

 _Si nous mourrons, personne, pas même nous, n'en sera affligé._

Alors ils s'étaient vêtus de noir et avaient quitté Himring avec la nuit, galopant jusqu'à là où Eonwë avait établi son campement. Et ils attendaient leur heure.

Cette nuit, ils s'y introduiraient, furtifs comme les fantômes qu'ils étaient devenus. Cette nuit, ils trouveraient les Silmarils qu'Eonwë avait arrachés à la couronne d'ombre de Morgoth. Ils seraient probablement rattrapés et tués avant d'avoir pu s'enfuir. C'était sans espoir. Mais comme les fous qu'ils étaient, ils couraient au-devant de la mort, et ils y couraient la joie au cœur.

Cette nuit, tout serait terminé.

Et Maglor ne voyait aucune raison de s'en attrister.

* * *

Quand la mer eut avalé le soleil, quand les premières étoiles piquetèrent le ciel d'encre de leur éclat laiteux, comme autant de minuscules diamants dans un écrin d'ombre, les deux fantômes enveloppés dans leurs mantes de nuit se coulèrent jusqu'au campement. Les soldats grisés par la victoire s'enivraient du parfum de la liberté retrouvée, et l'écho des rires vibrait dans l'atmosphère. Toutes les âmes se réjouissaient à la lueur de la lune, et levaient leurs coupes de vin au ciel étoilé, comme pour rendre Varda témoin de la fin de l'ère du Mal et des Ténèbres.

Personne ne prêta la moindre attention à ces ombres mouvantes se profilant entre les tentes, plus silencieuses que le vent.

Le corps électrifié d'adrénaline et de peur, Maglor s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'un doigt se pointe sur eux, à ce qu'une voix crie à l'imposture, et à ce que, dans la seconde, cinquante lames menaçantes les encerclent sans leur laisser aucune échappatoire possible.

Mais les regards glissaient sur eux sans les voir, et c'est sans encombre qu'ils parvinrent devant la tente d'Eonwë – la plus grande, celle qui dominait les autres comme le donjon d'une forteresse.

Ils hésitèrent un instant, se consultant du regard à travers l'ombre de leurs mantes. Ils ne décelaient à l'intérieur de la tente aucun mouvement qui puisse trahir une présence. Alors, la main portée à son épée, prêt à dégainer en une fraction de seconde, Maedhros écarta les pans de feutre et pénétra à l'intérieur. Après s'être assuré que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, Maglor le suivit.

Là, dans la pénombre de la tente déserte, leurs regards furent aussitôt happés par un éclat blanc, étouffé par l'épaisseur de cuir d'un sac fermé.

Les Silmarils étaient là, laissés sans surveillance. A portée de main.

Le cœur de Maglor s'emballa, pulsant d'un espoir fébrile qui lui coupa le souffle. Il tenta de lutter contre l'excitation qui l'envahissait comme une drogue extatique. Il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite…

-Prend-les, murmura-t-il à son frère dans un souffle expirant. Prend-les vite…

Soudain, son instinct lui hurla de se retourner. Pivotant sur ses talons, il eut juste le temps de lever son épée pour arrêter net celle qui fendait l'air au-dessus de lui. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un tintement féroce ; et par-dessus leurs lames croisées, les deux elfes se mesurèrent du regard, et il brûlait dans leurs yeux la même rage et la même animosité.

Maedhros réagit en un éclair. Il fondit sur leur agresseur comme un faucon sur sa proie. Son poignard luisit dans la pénombre.

Le soldat s'effondra au sol sans un cri.

Mais on avait déjà compris qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tente du Héraut de Manwë. Des cris éclatèrent, des silhouettes surgirent, encerclant les deux intrus, se saisissant d'eux pour les pousser au-dehors. Leurs armes dégainées, ils se défendirent avec l'énergie du désespoir, et plusieurs hommes tombèrent avant qu'on ne leur arrache leurs épées. A la lueur blême de la lune, leurs visages furent découverts ; des exclamations fusèrent, emplies de stupéfaction et de colère. Aussitôt, cent lames furent au clair, et cent voix furieuses réclamèrent la mort des fils de Fëanor.

Alors parut Eonwë, le Héraut de Manwë. Bien qu'il ne rivalise pas avec l'exceptionnelle stature de Maedhros, la lumière qui émanait de lui était si vive et si pure qu'il semblait bien plus grand qu'eux tous. Sa beauté était sans pareille, et la bienveillance de ses yeux adoucissait ses traits, tranchant singulièrement avec l'armure dont il était vêtu et l'épée à son côté. Il leva une main, et sans qu'un mot sois prononcé, toutes les lames regagnèrent leurs fourreaux, et le silence se fit, mais les yeux tournés vers les fils de Fëanor brûlaient toujours des mille menaces qu'ils rêvaient de proférer.

Eonwë dévisagea les intrus l'un après l'autre, et sous son regard calme où couvait une franche bonté, tous deux se sentirent rapetisser encore, gagnés par un étrange malaise dont ils ne saisissaient pas l'origine.

-Nelyafinwë et Kanafinwë Fëanorion, prononça lentement le Héraut de Manwë.

Et ils lui rendirent son regard sans faillir, mais toute velléité de combat les avait quittés.

-Votre obstination et votre volonté vous font honneur, fils de Fëanor, dit alors Eonwë d'une voix tranquille. Jusqu'au bout, vous aurez tenté de tenir votre serment.

-Et nous nous battrons encore s'il le faut, cracha Maglor avec autant de rage que de désespoir. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort !

Eonwë lui adressa un long regard où se lisait une profonde et sincère empathie.

-Il n'y aura pas de combat cette nuit, Kanafinwë. Les Ténèbres sont tombées, et j'ose espérer qu'à partir de ce jour il n'y aura plus jamais sur cette terre meurtrie une seule goutte de sang versée.

Il avança d'un pas. Maglor dut lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant lui, tant intense était la lumière de son visage. Et quand il reprit la parole, la voix du Héraut de Manwë était basse, murmurante, si bien qu'ils furent les seuls à entendre ces mots :

-Je sais que votre âme désire la paix. Je peux vous l'offrir. Suivez-moi, suivez la voix des Valar, et votre calvaire prendra fin.

Mais leurs cœurs se révoltèrent en comprenant ce qu'il leur offrait. En Maglor naquit soudainement la crainte de ce qu'il avait auparavant désiré – et rien ne lui semblait plus effroyable que d'être emmené aux bateaux voguant vers d'Ouest, d'être traînés devant les Valar comme des criminels. Si cela devait arriver, ce n'est pas vivant qu'ils reprendraient le chemin de Valinor, jura son âme où tressaillait son orgueil. Ils ne seraient pas lâches ni faibles aux yeux de son père. Et il se raccrocha à cette promesse d'un honneur désespéré comme au dernier radeau qui le sauverait de la noyade.

-Jamais, prononcèrent les deux fils de Fëanor d'une même voix.

Et la peine qui passa dans le regard lumineux d'Eonwë semblait sincère. Puis son regard s'éleva vers le visage de Maedhros.

-Rappelez-vous mes paroles, fils de Fëanor ; ce n'est pas sans raison que je vous ai refusé ce sur quoi vous estimez avoir droit. Les mains de Morgoth furent à jamais brûlées par les Silmarils car il n'était pas digne de les posséder.

Et soudainement, il recula, écartant les bras comme dans un geste de fatalité. Aucun ordre ne fut prononcé, mais le cercle de belligérants se brisa aussitôt, et les soldats de l'armée d'Aman s'éparpillèrent, non sans avoir foudroyé les fils de Fëanor d'un dernier regard assassin.

-Partez, dit seulement Eonwë. Partez libres, puisque je ne peux vous contraindre.

Et sans demander leur reste, Maedhros et Maglor s'enfuirent.

* * *

Quand ils parvinrent à l'endroit de la forêt où ils avaient laissé leurs montures, leurs cœurs pulsaient douloureusement dans leurs poitrines, et leurs esprits étaient encore hébétés, ne pouvant ou n'osait croire qu'ils s'étaient sortis vivants de ce qu'ils avaient cru être le dernier lieu qu'ils connaîtraient avant la mort.

Maglor se laissa tomber à genoux au pied de l'arbre sous lequel il avait dormi une poignée d'heures auparavant seulement. Sa main appuyée sur l'écorce dure, il apprécia de sentir les aspérités, les failles du bois, la douceur satinée de la mousse recouvrant à demi le tronc. Sa respiration, courte, erratique, s'apaisa au fil des minutes, alors que, le regard baissé, il rejouait dix fois dans son esprit la scène qu'ils avaient vécues. Les yeux trop lumineux d'Eonwë, qui le fixaient avec aménité. Sa voix grave, qui avait un accent rassurant. Ses cheveux de neiges aussi lumineux que s'ils étaient tressés que la lueur des étoiles.

Ce souvenir fit soudain remonter l'essentiel à la surface de son esprit égaré. Et il eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Relevant précipitamment la tête, il vit Maedhros faire les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos, devant les cheveux qui observaient son manège d'un œil placide. Ses cheveux luisaient d'un faible éclat rouge sous la lune.

-Nelyo…

La voix de Maglor était ridiculement faible, éraillée, étouffée dans sa gorge.

Maedhros pila net, le regard rivé sur un point invisible devant lui. Sa cape noire l'enveloppait comme un nuage de cendres, le fondant dans les ombres.

-Nelyo…

Aucun autre mot ne voulait sortir de la gorge serrée du deuxième fils de Fëanor. Il avait la sensation qu'une bête furieuse le ravageait de l'intérieur, griffant, mordant, arrachant, déchirant. La honte et la peur lui dévoraient les entrailles.

Ils avaient échoué... une fois encore, une dernière fois... Ils avaient été si près du but... si près, si près...

Puis soudain, un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Maedhros. Un sourire tel que son cadet n'avait jamais vu sur ses traits austères. Un sourire fait d'euphorie et d'exaltation pure.

-Il savait… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il savait, et c'est à cela que correspondaient ses mots. Et il nous a laissé partir malgré tout. Il nous a laissé libres !

Il se tourna vers Maglor, comme pour l'inviter à partager sa joie. Mais celui-ci, toujours prostré au sol, les yeux brûlants, ne comprenait pas de quoi il fallait se réjouir.

-Kano !

Et Maedhros brandit à bout de bras un sac de cuir. Dans la pénombre de la forêt nocturne, il scintillait d'un éclat intérieur, comme s'il contenait une étoile.

Non. Deux étoiles. Deux joyaux faits de la lumière du jour et de la nuit mêlés.

Maglor fut incapable de bouger, de prononcer un seul mot. Seule, témoin de son émotion, une larme quitta son œil et dévala sa joue.

* * *

Les deux cavaliers fendaient la nuit, et l'écho du tonnerre des sabots roulait dans le lointain comme le grondement d'un distant orage. Suspendu à la selle de l'un, un sac de cuir qui projetait dans l'obscurité une hésitante lueur blanche. Devant eux s'étendait un vallon escarpé, au creux duquel, disait-on, dormait un volcan.

Ils chevauchaient à l'aveugle, s'enfonçant dans des contrées inconnues en se moquant de la direction à prendre. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était de s'éloigner, s'éloigner encore, le plus possible, de là d'où ils devaient. Dans leurs cœurs stagnait la peur d'être poursuivis, la peur qu'Eonwë ait changé d'avis, la peur qu'on les tues comme ils avaient tué tant de gens pour leur reprendre les Silmarils.

Dans leur dos, les premiers rayons de l'aube émergeaient de la terre. Alors, le deuxième cavalier ralentit légèrement sa course, et il cria à l'autre :

-Arrêtons-nous ici, Nelyo ; rien qu'un instant.

Alors, après des heures de fuir, ils firent halte et mirent pied à terre, à l'instant où le voile opaque de la nuit se déchirait sous l'apparition de la lumière dorée venue de l'horizon.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et Maedhros et Maglor étaient là pour voir le soleil renaître.

Puis l'aîné des deux frères se saisit du sac de cuir dérobé au campement d'Eonwë, le serrant contre sa poitrine en souriant avec tendresse.

-Il ne reste que deux Silmarils, et des fils de Fëanor, nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. Il devait être écrit que nous étions destinés à les posséder, et chacun, nous recevrons une part de l'héritage si chèrement regagné de notre père.

Et il défit fébrilement la corde qui fermait le sac, et tous les deux penchèrent le visage, pour admirer les deux joyaux de Fëanor étinceler au fond de leur prison de cuir.

-Ensemble, murmura Maglor.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis, d'un même mouvement, plongèrent la main dans le sac pour saisir un Silmaril.

Les pierres de lumière étincelèrent sous le soleil naissant. Les fils de Fëanor les levèrent haut vers le ciel, comme les soldats d'Eonwë levaient leurs coupes vers les étoiles. Ils invitaient le soleil à partager leur joie, et le faisaient témoin de leur victoire.

Puis la douleur dévora leurs mains.

Maedhros tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés levés au ciel, comme stupéfait de cette traîtrise. Et sa main, son unique main enserrait le Silmaril de toutes ses forces, ses doigts agrippés à lui comme une serre, incapables de s'en détacher. Il brûlait.

La bouche ouverte en quête d'air, il ne parvenait même pas à crier.

Il brûlait.

Et dans sa main, le Silmaril étincelait plus que jamais.

Des ondes de douleur se répercutaient dans son corps entier. Sous sa peau, son sang bouillait comme de la lave.

Du moignon qui lui restait en guise de main droite, il se mit à frapper frénétiquement son bras gauche replié contre sa poitrine, comme dans l'espoir d'éteindre l'incendie qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Le Silmaril brillait contre sa poitrine, posé sur sa cuirasse au niveau de son cœur.

Il brûlait.

Mais la douleur physique n'était rien. Rien, comparée à ce qu'endurait son âme.

Car il venait de comprendre le sens profond des paroles d'Eonwë. Car il savait pourquoi le Silmaril brûlait sa main.

Sa main dégoulinante de sang – sa main qui était tué, tué, tant et tant au cours des quatre derniers siècles.

Il venait de comprendre qu'Eonwë avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas – ils n'étaient plus – dignes. Ils avaient perdu tout droit sur les Silmarils à l'instant où ils avaient faut couler le sang pour eux.

Que l'humour du destin était cruel.

* * *

Jamais il n'avait connu une douleur semblable. Son corps terrassé était tombé au sol, arqué, meurtri, tremblant sous les vagues brûlantes qui le submergeaient. Et ses mains, incapables de lâcher le Silmaril, qu'il avait levé au ciel comme pour le supplier de le prendre. Sa bouche était grande ouverte sans qu'un cri n'en sorte. La douleur était trop grande.

En rafale, dans son esprit égaré par la souffrance, repassaient mille visages sur lesquels il ne parvenait à mettre des noms – mais il les reconnaissait…

C'étaient les visages de ceux qui étaient morts de sa main.

Sa main…

Lui revint l'image d'Elwing, suspendue entre ciel et terre comme une colombe immaculée. Le Silmaril brillait dans ses mains sans la brûler. Parce qu'elle était pure. Elle.

Soudain, au travers du voile de douleur qui était tombé devant ses yeux, il reconnut une silhouette couronnée de feu.

Oui – oui – son frère – c'était lui…

Les yeux grands ouverts, mais aveugles, Maglor ne parvenait à distinguer son visage. Il ne voyait qu'un éclat blanc briller sur sa poitrine.

Maedhros aussi brûlait – lui aussi avait une âme trop lourde.

Et Maglor éclata d'un rire dément au milieu de ses gémissements. Car ils ne valaient pas mieux que Morgoth, finalement.

* * *

Il y eut comme un éclair. Et dans l'esprit supplicié de Maedhros, dans une très grande clarté, apparut l'unique réalité.

Ils avaient échoué.

Echoué.

Pour de vrai.

Pour de bon.

Définitivement.

Alors, à quoi servait-t-il de vivre encore ?

 _A quoi ?_

Maedhros se releva, titubant. Son corps lui sembla terriblement lourd et maladroit. Quelle était l'utilité d'un corps ? Son esprit se suffisait à lui-même, par Eru !

Alors il chercha un moyen de se débarrasser de ce corps qui n'était plus que souffrance, ce corps dont le sang s'était changé en feu liquide.

Il se rappela de la légende du vallon. Il se rappela du gouffre qui s'ouvrait au cœur de la plaine, un gouffre au fond duquel rugissaient les flammes d'un volcan.

Oui.

Les flammes.

Feu.

Brûlure.

Douleur.

Fin.

Maedhros se mit à courir. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il lui semblait voler au-dessus du sol sans le toucher.

Il fuyait.

Il volait.

Oui.

Et son esprit obscurci par la souffrance avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une nouvelle fois perclus dans sa folie, il était seul avec lui-même.

Il courait.

Il courait à en perdre le souffle. Droit devant.

Il n'entendit pas la voix qui appelait son nom. Ou peut-être l'entendit-il. Il ne savait plus.

Oui, il entendait bien hurler « Nelyo » derrière lui. Il ignorait à quoi ce mot correspondait.

Et il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il courait.

Il volait.

Oui.

* * *

Maglor vit Maedhros se relever et s'enfuir. Un instant, la panique et l'incompréhension chassèrent la brume opaque de la souffrance.

Où allait-il ? Pourquoi le laissait-il seul ?

Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il à nouveau ?

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix brisée appela le nom de son frère.

Mais Maedhros ne l'entendait pas. Il ne répondit pas.

Il courait toujours, le Silmaril blotti contre son cœur, il courait comme Elwing la Blanche courait sur le chemin de ronde. Mais sa mante noire volait autour de lui comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

Nelyo ! Nelyo !

Où cours-tu ?

Nelyo !

Ne me laisse pas !

Nelyo ! Attend !

Une décharge d'énergie se répandit dans son corps. Et, poussé par la douleur comme si elle lui procurait de nouvelles forces, il s'élança à la poursuite de Maedhros.

Nelyo !

Nelyo…

* * *

Il gravit sans ralentir la plus haute butte du vallon. A chaque pas, il sentait une vague de chaleur fouetter son visage. Mais le feu qui bouillait dans ses veines était bien plus intense – bien plus douloureux.

Il allait se libérer d'une brûlure par le feu.

Et puis soudain, parvenu au sommet du volcan, alors que le gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds – il suffisait d'un pas, et tout serait terminé…

Il s'arrêta. Le regard perdu dans la faille rougeoyante. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur le frappa en plein visage.

Il revoyait le feu de Losgar.

Il revoyait Amras effondré dans les bras de Celegorm, hurlant sa douleur alors que son jumeau était perdu de l'autre côté du rideau de flammes qui consumaient les bateaux.

Il revoyait les traits de son père dans la danse du feu. Impassibles. Alors que son fils mourait.

Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait vaciller sous l'effet de la montée de la chaleur.

Ainsi, il en était arrivé là.

Par sa folie et son impuissance.

Il n'était pas digne d'être roi ; encore moins frère, et surtout pas fils.

 _Pardon, Adar !_

 _Pardonnez-moi…_

Il était tout juste bon à échouer et implorer la pitié de ceux qui l'entouraient.

 _Ô Fëanor, mon père, maudissez-moi cent fois de mon échec. J'ai essayé ; j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces… Je vous le promets…_

Il crut presque entendre le murmure du vent derrière son oreille, un murmure pernicieux qui, dans un rire cruel, jetait : _Ce n'était pas suffisant._

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Maedhros. Il ferma les yeux.

Les bras croisés sur son cœur, sa main enserrant le Silmaril, il sauta.

* * *

Maglor était encore en bas de la pente. Il avait couru comme il l'avait pu. Il avait crié le nom de son frère à s'en briser la voix.

Mais Maedhros était aveugle et sourd.

Il l'avait vu s'arrêter au bord du gouffre. Hésiter.

-Nelyo ! Nelyo !

Il avait appelé, encore et encore, sans ralentir.

Il avait trébuché sur une pierre traîtresse. Tombé à genoux, il se rattrapa avec peine. Et quand il releva la tête, Maedhros avait disparu.

Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula de nouveau au milieu du pierrier. Le Silmaril incrusté dans ses mains à la peau brûlée pulsait comme un deuxième cœur, et chaque battement propageait dans son corps une onde de douleur aigüe.

Il fixait le gouffre, les yeux agrandis de terreur, refusant d'y croire.

Maedhros... Maedhros...

Il songea à imiter son aîné. A le suivre dans la mort comme il l'avait toujours suivi dans la vie.

Mais, traîtresse, une petite voix lui rappela un serment qu'il avait prêté, avant que tout ne s'écroule.

 _Promet-moi de vivre, quoi qu'il arrive._

Et il avait répondu qu'il promettait.

Il avait juré.

 _Promet-moi…_

C'était un serment.

 _De vivre…_

Il n'en avait que trop brisés au cours de sa misérable vie.

 _Quoi…_

A commencer par celui qu'il avait prêté à son propre père.

 _Qu'il…_

Son regard contempla rêveusement le Silmaril pulsant dans sa main.

 _Arrive…_

Puis s'éleva vers l'horizon de la mer, qu'il apercevait non loin. Les côtes des Terres Immortelles étaient trop loin pour qu'il les distingue. Mais il savait qu'elles étaient là.

De l'autre côté de la mer, était Valinor.

Maglor se releva péniblement, vacillant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Son corps entier était engourdi de douleur, comme si on l'avait roué de coups.

Il se mit en route. Pas à pas. Lentement. Il se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait. A bout de force.

Mais il avait hérité de l'opiniâtreté de son père.

Il continua.

Encore.

Pas à pas.

Jusqu'à la mer.

* * *

Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans le sable humide. Il savoura cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Continuant de progresser, jusqu'à ce que les vagues les plus audacieuses ne lèchent ses pieds.

Alors il contracta le bras.

Sa main effectua un arc de cercle au-dessus de sa tête.

Et le Silmaril vola.

Loin.

Loin.

Si loin qu'il crut qu'il n'allait jamais retomber, et s'accrocher au ciel dont il deviendrait une des étoiles.

Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que son éclat brillant s'abîme dans la mer.

Et même après, il ne bougea pas. Il essayait – vainement – puérilement – de tenter d'apercevoir les côtes de Valinor à l'horizon. Comme un jeu d'enfant, impossible mais terriblement attrayant.

Il ne les vit pas.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui là-bas, de toute manière.

Alors il ferma les yeux.

La silhouette de Maedhros face au gouffre de feu était imprimé sur sa rétine.

Maedhros était parti. Maedhros l'avait abandonné.

Maedhros qui lui avait fait promettre de rester à ses côtés.

Il prit une longue inspiration, se concentrant en lui-même. La douleur refluait peu à peu dans son corps, comme un ennemi qui, après avoir assailli et envahi une forteresse, se retire en la laissant vide et dévastée.

Seules ses mains le brûlaient toujours, inlassablement, d'une brûlure constante assez intense pour provoquer des pics de douleur sous sa peau, sans qu'elle soit insupportable.

Et il comprit que c'était une sensation qui le suivrait toute sa vie.

Si de vie il restait en lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon insondable.

Jamais il ne reverrait Valinor vivant. Il se l'était promis.

Jamais il ne se donnerait la mort. Il se l'était promis.

Ce serait trop facile.

Il sourit à la mer. Oui, bien trop facile. Alors il vivrait. Il hanterait ces plages comme un fantôme solitaire.

Ce serait sa dernière promesse. Son calvaire. Sa punition pour ses crimes.

 _Moi, Nelyo, je tiendrais ma promesse. Je suis resté auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin ; et si tu n'es plus là, je vivrai quand même._

Alors il commença à marcher sur le sable en suivant la mer. Il marcha, marcha, marcha jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point à l'horizon. Il marcha encore et disparut.

* * *

Nul à ce jour ne revit jamais Maglor Makalaurë Kanafinwë, fils de Fëanor. Mais il arrivait, parfois, que les pêcheurs des villages côtiers entendent, dans la nuit, un curieux chant, fait de larmes et de sang, un chant que portait le vent jusqu'aux confins du monde. Ces nuits-là, ils se rapprochaient de leurs fenêtres pour écouter cette voix si belle et si triste, charmés malgré leur peur superstitieuse. On disait que c'était l'âme égarée d'un homme qui, après avoir tout perdu et refusé la mort, hantait éternellement le monde pour lui conter la tragédie de son histoire.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilà, morale de l'histoire, pensez à ne pas promette trop de choses à la légère, comme vous le voyez, ça peut être nocif pour la santé…_

 _Je trouvais que ça serait une jolie fin, après cet étalage de l'incompétence des Fëanorion à tenir le moindre serment, de finir sur une promesse enfin tenue. Même si elle est cruelle._

 _Ahlàlà, je suis vraiment émue d'avoir réussi à mener cette fic à terme, après presque un an de travail. C'est fou comme ça passe vite !_ _Malgré le travail et le temps qu'elle m'a demandé, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que vous avez, de votre côté, aimé la lire ! Un gros merci (et surtout un grand bravo !) à ceux et celles qui seront arrivé jusqu'ici !_

 _ooo_

 _Bon, maintenant, parlons de mes projets sur ffnet... J'ai encore La venue des Istari dont il faudrait que je m'occupe, et je bosse aussi sur Les tribulations d'une plante verte en collaboration avec **Elenna Laurefindele.** Sans compter qu'on est jamais à l'abri d'une poussée d'inspiration impromptue. Mais je ne pense pas attaquer prochainement une nouvelle fic longue, car je compte aussi me consacrer à une histoire originale, que j'espère très fort publier si j'arrive à la finir._

 _Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et je vous fait à tous et toutes de grosses bises ! Prenez soin de vous et lisez pleeeein de fanfics !_


End file.
